Ghosts Resurrected
by Rioki Moondove
Summary: Yoko to this day is torn up about leaving his old partner, Kuronue, to die. But what if he didn’t die and was rescued days after he was captured? Full Summary in Prologue; still deciding parings. Original Good Gal, Original Bad Guys. Referances to Pierce.
1. Prologue

Summary: Yoko to this day is torn up about leaving his old partner, Kuronue, to die. But what if he didn't die and was rescued days after he was captured? In the present, Kuronue's rescuer has grown up and has landed in Kurama's new highschool. But she isn't all that she appears and will defend to the death the true idenity of the man she calls father. Will old foes of the thieving duo pick them off one by one, or will Kurama unravel this puzzling mystery before its too late?

Disclaimer: Unforunately, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...Yoshihiro Togashi does. And the idea of immortals/ wild magic belongs to Tamora Pierce. If I did own YYH, there would have been _at least_ a few episodes during those 3 YEARS at the end of the series. Common, nothing happened?

I do, however, own Sakura/Kitten/Kit, any other character I think up (I'll say I own them at the beginning), and this plot. STEAL AND I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MY ARSENAL OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

Yokai: Japanese demon

Ningen: Human

* * *

Prologue

It was cold, dark, and slightly damp, not that he much cared at that point. The majority of his attention was on the fresh wounds on his back and delicate wings. He sat against the wall, his black wings fanned out to allow the air to reach said wounds. His bound wrists were held above his black, mangled hair and his purple eyes were downcast.

With a sigh he turned his eyes to the ceiling of his cell.

"Oy! Anyone out there? I can understand the need to take all my valuables, but why the hat? Hello!?" There was no answer, not that he expected one: he was just trying to keep his sanity in check. He tilted his head back to rest it against the wall.

'_I hope Yoko's all right…'_

There was a suddenly sound much like thunder and lightning crashed just outside of the bat yokai's, for that was what the man was, prison. The yokai sat up straighter to get a better view of the creature that just appeared.

There sat a child, no older than four, with black hair streaked with silver; the ends were gathered in an intricate holder, which seemed to be her only thing of value, over her shoulder. She looked around in her tattered, dirty white dress for a moment before her purple eyes fell on the imprisoned man.

She staggered to her feet, which were bare, and put a hand on the lock. The metal flared under her touch and melted. The door swung open and the girl entered. The yokai realized at once that she was neither yokai, nor ningen as she first approached, then knelt in front of him.

"Are-" Her voice was as ragged as her appearance and she took a moment to clear it. "Are you my Dad?"

The yokai looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What?"

"Are you my Dad?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I wished on a shooting star to find my parents… and here I am."

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise

Yeah, I'm writing this one because my other story at the moment is dead in the water... So, for those who like my first story, I hope you like this one as well... 

Disclaimer: I don't know Yu Yu Hakusho... But i do own Sakura/Kitty/Kit any other character I put in here, and this plot. STEAL AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!! Have a nice day now...

Yokai: Japanese Demon

I'm told my stories need a score card to keep up with the names of the characters... If you do find you need one, tell me, and I'll be happy to add one at the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**SURPRISE**_

(A Century later)

BEEP! BEEP!

A raven haired girl with silver streaks throughout lay sprawled facedown on her bed. With a groan, the apparent seventeen year old reached over and flicked off the alarm clock.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

With a cry, the purple eyed girl fell through her second story bedroom floor, through the kitchen underneath and into the basement where she landed in a crouch.

"Kitten??? Kit!?"

"I'm down here!" 'Kitten' called back up. She raced up the basement stairs and into the arms of a man looking like he was in his late thirties. She resisted the urge to play with his long, also raven locks as he looked her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine." 'Kitten' said again as she leaned back to look in his own purple eyes, which seemed to soften as he met hers.

"I know Sakura, I just worry sometimes." He said with a sigh as he ruffled her hair.

"Master Kuronue, is Lady Sakura ok?" one of the maids finally said. The man and girl turned to see the entire kitchen staff looking at them. The servants were use to strange occurances around their boss and his daughter, and told no one because they owed much to the duo.

"Again, I say I'm fine." She paused. "You know what I just realized?"

"Other than you developed yet another new trick overnight?"

"No… well, yeah, but that's not the point." She pouted at his superior look. "I just realized that I'm a lot like that one girl from X-Men… You know, Shadowcat? Her nickname is Kitty."

"But your real name is Sakura." Kuronue began to lead her back to her room.

"We-" She stopped suddenly and smiled up at him, her hand cluching a silver pendant with a red gem in it. She always wore it: it was proof that she was cared for and trusted.

Kuronue wasn't fooled though.

"Its perfectly ok for you to question your origins… no one would blame you, certainly not me-"

"Someone's been reading parent help books… and here I thought I had taught you that I'm not defined in_ books_."

He smiled and opened her bedroom door for her.

"Well, I needed some help after someone got pierced."

The door closed behind her, but she knew that he was still there. In their family, a closed door was not the end of a conversation.

"But, Batman," She began with her favorite nickname for her father, "there are loads of respectable people with piercings." She moved in front of her full sized mirror as she pulled off her pajama shirt and pulled on the shirt for her school uniform. The girl in the mirror was slightly taller than most girls her age, with a stubborn chin and a nose that, if it was only a little smaller, would have been considered buttonish. Full lips suggested that she was vulnerable, and her wide eyes seemed to support that. "For cheesy crust's sake, there are _babies_ that get piercings."

"Yes, but those piercings are in their EARS!"

Sakura didn't bother to hide her grin as she slipped on her school uniform skirt.

"I have piercings in my ears." With a frown, she noticed something that she couldn't live without was not included in the outfit. Sighing lightly, she set about making the alterations to the uniform.

"Something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because it doesn't usually take you five minutes to dress."

"Don't worry ab-"

"Too late."

"Just go downstairs… I'll be down in a moment."

Sakura's sensitive ears heard the slightest shift of movement outside her door, signaling that her dad wasn't there anymore. She moved quickly, her stitching sloppy because of her lack of time.

_'I should have realized the problem when we first got the outfit… how careless of me…' _

Finished, she stood infront of her mirror again, checking that anything potentionally strange about her was covered up. The white dragon 'tattoo' on her left shoulder was hidden by her sleeve, and the piercing they were just conversing about was invisible. The girl brushed her hair so that there weren't any snags and reached over for the ancient looking metal band on her night stand. Shaking her locks, they became an earthy brown color to be slung over her shoulder and into the metal band.

After one more check, she turned, put on her cross earrings, and left her room. The teen slid down the banister of the mansion to land on her feet and walked to the dining room where Kuronue was eating his toast while reading the paper.

"Good morning, Beautiful," the man said as she leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"'Morning Bats." She slid into the seat next to him as one of the maids put down a plate of waffles. "Thank you."

"So, what took you so long?"

"Oh, um, there were no pockets…" She trailed off as her cheeks turned a rosy color at his rich laugh.

"Sorry Kit, should have checked myself before this morning…" He pulled back up the newspaper.

Adopting her prize-wining cheshire smile, she put her finger to the newspaper and made a happy face by scorching the paper, but not letting it catching on fire.

"Haha, stop that."

She pouted.

"It's my only active power-"

"What about your 'phasing' thing?"

Her pout deepened.

"I can't work it…"

Behind the paper, the raven haired man smirked. He put down the paper and looked at his watch.

"Oh dear… I forgot that your school starts earlier than your old one… I think we're late-"

"WHAAT?!" The teen slammed her hand on the table, only to have it sink through, causing her face to nearly hit the same spot.

"Haha, very funny," she commented when he couldn't control his laughter.

"Sorry Kit, but I've been waiting forever for a power of yours that is activated by fear, or at least surprise."

She turned her back to him as soon as her hand was free, looking much like a kicked kitten.

Again he sighed. He folded the paper and made to finish his coffee, signaling that they didn't have much time left. Without looking at him, Sakura knew what he was doing, and quickly ate her breakfast.

"You're giving me a ride today, right?"

He flinched.

"Yeah, of course. But I can't take you the rest of the week and I can't pick you up."

"So, when is my bike going to be out of the shop?"

"Next week at the latest."

"So, its back to the old skates?"

"I could get one of the help-"

"No, that's ok… I need to work out."

"Your school has P.E. and it isn't optional… I better not be getting any calls that you've been ditching."

"Me? Ditch? Never!" She gave him her best 'kitty-cat' eyes, which he snorted at.

"Don't forget your glasses." He got up and held a hand out to help her to her feet.

She sighed, hoping he had forgotten them this time so she wouldn't have to wear them at this school. Sakura pulled out a pair of round rimmed glasses and put them on, her blazing purple eyes turning to a not-so-blazing blue color. She rushed upstairs to brush her teeth and make a final inspection.

Finally, she raced to the car jumping into the passenger seat as she pulled her iPod out of her pocket to plug into the car. Kuronue put the car into reverse as she touched his hair, turning it into a brown color like hers. This caused him to turn to look at her for a moment before turning to the road.

"If your teacher asks you to introduce yourself-"

"I'll say 'Hello, I'm Sakura Battoman. My friends and dad call me Kitten or Kit, and speaking of my dad, he's a couple centuries old bat yokai that use to be one of the most infamous thieves in Makai. But wait, there's more: I'm not a ningen or a yokai, or one of the divine; I'm possibly the last of a race that hasn't been seen since people could _write_." She paused, thinking, and then turned to him. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Hardy-har-har. The beginning was good right up to the 'My dad's a Japanese demon' part."

"Should I tell them I'm adopted? They probably wouldn't figure it out otherwise…"

"Do you want them to know?"

She paused for a moment.

"Naahh. Apparently, some normal dads _do_ pull out a rocking chair and shot gun when their daughter is coming home with a boy-" The car lurched. "Don't worry; I'm not planning on bringing a boy home- yet."

Kuronue turned to look at her again.

"No Boys!"

She chuckled as he turned back to the road and stopped the car in front of the school.

"Bye Dad!" Sakura said as she pulled her iPod out of the car and placed it in her pocket. She leaned over the seat to kiss his forehead before getting out of the vehicle. As she picked up her messenger bag, she bumped into someone. She knew at once that it was a member of the opposite gender by the way her dad tensed up. She waved her dad off and spun quickly to apologize to the boy, noticing in the spin how the other girls looked at her and who she bumped into.

"I'm really sorry." She began, before she made a complete turn. The boy looked Irish on first inspection: Long red hair, which vaguely reminded her of a tail, and bright green eyes. He stood just a centimeter taller than her, a good height for a boy his age. As far as she could tell, he wore no jewelry, or anything else that would show which clic or group he belonged to. If it wasn't for his unusual hair and eye color, he might not have stood out.

_'Hello Mr. Popularity. Careful girl, this interaction will make or break how the girls at school treat you.' _

She bowed at the same time he did, almost bumping heads.

"The fault is with me." came the boy's alto. "I should have looked where I was going." He paused, straightening up as he looked her over. Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek before she let loose a witty comment. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"No, I just transferred here last week, my first day being today."

"Well, then do you need help getting around?"

She paused for a moment. She already knew where everything was, but she wasn't sure if declining his offer was going to bite her back later or if accepting it was.

"I already know where to go."

The boy graced her with a dazzling smile.

"Forgive me; I must have forgotten my manners: My name is Shuichi Minamino."

She shook the offered hand.

"My name is Sakura Battoman."

His face didn't change emotion, just his eyes.

_'Smooth.' _

"Yeah, my name is Cherry Blossom Batman. Whatcha going to do?" Sakura said with a shrug and a look to the sky. Shuichi bit his thumb to keep from laughing.

"Well, Cherry Blossom Batman, welcome to our humble high school."


	3. Chapter 2: Jealous Fans?

Sakura glared at Rioki's Muse.

"So... What is going to happen?"

The being of pure light looked at her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HER MAKE ME DO?!?!??! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN??!!!"

The Muse smiled lightly and began to wander off.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE YET!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

Shuichi sweat drops.

"I guess I'll do the disclaimer: Rioki doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own Sakura, Kcin, A-sensei, Iruka and this plot. I'm told that if you steal any of these, I'm suppose to hunt you down and steal your belongings." He looks up from his card. "I'm not really-"

Stop saying words.

REVIEWS!!!

Those who I know in Real Life, I've talked to you already soo...

ARandomPerson: THANK YOU!!! Have a cookie!

Maya Kitajima: Um... I don't know enough about Maya to have her be paired up with a central character... In fact, every thing I've read about her puts her in a negative light... But if you were to describe Maya to me, I might be able to fit her in the next chapter... I need EVERYTHING! Height, weight, looks, the way she thinks... I might have her be the girl in the popular crowd who migrates to Sakura's group because they're honest... Do you want her to have a power? Please have it be a passive power if she does have one... MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO WE CAN TALK!!!!

'_blah'_ thought

'_**blah'**_ inner voice type thought

"blah" normal talking

"_blah"_ saying something in another language. I use Japanese terms because this takes place in Japan, but I write most of this in English because that's what I know. I'll usually say what lanuage its in and what it means.

* * *

Jealous Fans?

Chapter 2

(Shuichi's Point of View)

"Well, Cherry Blossum Batman, welcome to our humble high school." Shuichi took her hand and shook it.

'_That's strange'_

'_**Hmm?'**_Yoko Kurama, the darker half of their shared soul, shifted in their mind, as if he was waking up from a nap. He was the same spirit fox that the chained yokai was worried about a century before, now inhabiting a nigen body.

'_She feels like a normal human, but…'_

'_**But there's something slightly**__**… off about her energy.'**_The kitsune glared at the handshake inside their mind. _**'I can't just put my finger on it.'**_

(Sakura's POV)

She Knew.

The moment their hands touched, she knew. She knew exactly how old his yokai and human half were down to the minute. She knew what kind of yokai he was, as well as his height and weight. She knew when was the last time he had eaten a human and the ethnicity of that human, how old he was, and his gender.

For a moment, for a sixth of a second, she panicked. Her power came to her fast and hard, trying to tear from her mental barriers. She could feel her molecules speeding up to easily slide from his hand.

'_No!'_ Sakura was prepared. For years Kuronue had been surprising her, scaring her and drilling her for such a time as this.

'_DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OB__LITERATE A DEMON IN PUBLIC!!! ESPECIALLY NOT ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!'_

Silently thanking Kuronue for making her wear them, she lowered her face so the glare of her glasses would keep others from seeing into her eyes, the one feature she didn't have iron control over. She clamped down on her powers, forcing the energy and magic back in their mental cupboards. All this took place in a matter of moments, keeping the handshake that started it all brief.

"Well, Minamino-_san_ (san is an honorific that shows repect, much like Ms. or Mr.), I'll be seeing you around." Sakura turned to leave as the bell rang.

"Shuichi please."

She turned around to walk backwards, her face turned to the sky. "Shuichi-_kun_(honorific most commonly used for boys)?" She looked at him again, giving him her best mischievious smile, which Shuichi had to bite his cheek in order not to return. "Do you give all the girls the honor of calling you by your first name, or just me? I'd hate to raise the ire of your jealous fans the first day of school."

Shuichi flinched. "Good point."

"So, I ask for forgiveness in advance for continuing to call you Minamino-san." Sakura smiled at him one last time and ran off to her class.

As soon as she was sure he couldn't see her anymore, her smile shifted to a frown, her eyes thoughtful.

* * *

'_I'm sure I sensed one soul… but two minds?'_ The teen paused outside the school office, a realization coming to her. _'A split soul!'_ Suddenly she grinned._ 'Ha! Mr. Popularity has multiple personalities!'_

The door in front of her burst open.

"_Miss Battoman, come right in._" The new woman was shorter than Sakura's height of 5'6", with light blond hair and blue eyes. She, like the teen, wore glasses and spoke English. The reason for the latter might have been the location from which the girl had transferred: New York.

"_Ohayougozaimasu(Good Morning)_ A-_sensei(teacher, one who has come before)_." Sakura replied in perfect Japanese. That's when she noticed the boy behind her school principal. He had a darker complexion then anyone she had seen at this all-Japanese school. She wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were the only students who didn't have pale, white skin.

But it wasn't merely his skin color that nearly had her running up and hugging him, that was only part of it. It wasn't just his black hair and dark eyes. It was his energy: all energy has its own signature, and the signatures tended to be a lot alike in families.

"Hello." The boy simply said when he noticed the girl's stare.

"You're name wouldn't happen to be Kcin, spelled K-C-I-N, would it?"

The 'Kcin' looked like he was in shock for a moment before something dawned on him.

"Aunty Sakura?!" The boy moved from behind the principal and hugged his 'Aunt' warmly.

"Please don't call me Aunt here…"

"You two know each other?" 'A-sensei' asked.

"Know each other? Sakura-_chan_ (honorific most commonly used for girls or young children, it shows a sense of closeness) knows my entire family… She is family."

Sakura looked at Kcin critically.

"If I am family, may I inquire as to why you are in the school office?"

"It's not what you're thinking… Honest!" The boy went on the defensive when he saw the look his 'Aunt' shot him. "I've been out of school since a little before the end of last semester and I'm getting my schedule…"

"Then you better hurry off to class, before you start off your new semester badly…" Sakura shooed off Kcin, then turned to the school's principal, who just smiled and handed the girl a slip of paper.

"Your own schedule," the woman explained. "Kcin is a freshman, so he won't be able to help you." She then smiled. "I'm sure you won't need his help, your scores were exceptional, and, with what I've heard of your character, you'll be able to make friends quickly."

With that, 'A-sensei' turned to return to her office, signaling that Sakura should go to class.

"_Sayonara(good-bye)_!" The teen dashed off to class.

* * *

After getting her schedule, and feeling a bit rebellious in this up-tight surrounding compared to the schools of downtown New York, Sakura Battoman went for a walk around the school.

She peeked into Kcin's classroom once and told the teacher she needed him for a few minutes. The teacher, being relatively new to the profession, approved the request and the two walked off.

"So, what do you think of this school Kcin-kun?" They were both on the school roof with Sakura perched on the door leading back down.

"It's fine… I think there might be some oddities in the Junior class… who do you have anyway?"

A bell rang, reminding them that Kcin had been out for a period and a half.

"Room B-2… was that the five minute break?" She looked at Kcin and saw him visibly pale "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Akki's room!"

"Who?"

"Mr. Akki is your 4th period math and 5th period English teacher! He's the Devil!"

"You're overreacting."

Kcin pouted for a moment before he thought of a comeback.

"Ain't you afraid of heights?"

"'Ain't' is not proper…"

"…English…"

"Is not proper English… since when were we speaking English?"

"Since you told me which class you're in, and you are avoiding the question."

"No I'm not… what's the question again?"

"Are you, or are you not afraid of heights-"

Another bell rang, signaling the beginning of a period.

"What period is it?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Its 4th, isn't it?" Sakura jumped down to stand next to Kcin. "I should go say hello, shouldn't I?" She opened the door to leave before Kcin caught her arm, a serious look on his face.

"Be careful. The oddities I was talking about are in that class."

She gave him a feral smile as she opened the door to descend the steps.

"Silly Kcin-kun, I can handle a few 'oddities'."

* * *

"Class, meet our newest student, Sakura Battoman." Mr. Akki said, introducing the girl, who bowed, respectfully, to the class. "Sakura, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Sakura bristled, inwardly outraged that the teacher would speak so familiarly to her (leaving a honorific off of a name is considered EXTREMELY rude, unless permission is given). Mr. Akki could be described as 'tall, dark, and handsome', but something just under the surface …'irked' the teen even as she tried to over look Kcin's warnings. Now she was getting an idea as to why.

Planting a smile on her face, the girl addressed the class, all the while thinking.

'_Come on girl, new school, new people, new opportunities…'_

"Well, my name is Sakura Battoman, which I'm sure some of you have figured out means Cherry Blossom Batman. My friends and Dad call me Kitten or Kit…. Um, I've been to a lot of places. I just transferred here from New York, but this will be my third visit to Tokyo. I move to a lot of places because my dad is Kuronue Battoman, the inventor of several security systems. He's currently updating the security at the Tokyo National Museum, and then he'll probably move on to other companies who need his services in the immediate area. He tries hard not to make us move, but when there are more people asking for him overseas than from where we are, I tend to force him to move… Any questions?" The entire time she was talking, she was surveying the students and their reactions. She was fairly surprised that Shuichi Minamino had the same class as she did.

'_One of the __"Oddities", no doubt.'_

"I have a question." A boy with black hair in what, Sakura thought, had to be the closest thing to an afro someone Japanese could get. He adjusted his glasses, revealing his black eyes before he spoke again. "You talk a lot about your father, but what about your mother?"

Sakura frowned, visibly this time to show she wasn't pleased with such questions.

"My mother died when I was very young… it's just my father, _Oma_ and me." The girl couldn't help but notice the shadow that seemed to pass in front of Shuichi's eyes.

'_So, Mr. Pop. is a mama's boy?'_

"'Oma'?" The same dark haired boy asked.

"It's Dutch for Grandmother. She's my nanny. She's taught me a lot, like, how not to run away from a big Dutch woman when you're four and don't want to take a bath…"

The class laughed, giving her just the response she wanted.

"Thank you, Sakura, please take the seat behind Iruka."

The teen looked and saw a girl with brownish hair resting on her shoulders with brown eyes that seemed attentive. But what really surprised her was that the seat behind Iruka was unoccupied: it was the one in front of Shuichi. With a smile, she walked down the aisle stopped before the girl.

"Hello Iruka-san, I'm going to be the person staring at the back of your head for a while."

Iruka smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, if I may call you that."

"Sure."

"Well then, I insist you call me Iruka-chan."

Sakura's smile began to become genuine at that moment.

"Well, if you insist." With that, the new student sat down, and, before the teacher could open his mouth, twisted in her chair to flash the boy behind her a smile. "Hello again… Fancy meeting you here." Suddenly she could feel the weight of a majority of the females in the room staring at her back.

Shuichi smirked.

"What was it you said this morning? 'The ire of my jealous fans'?"

"Oh, well, you're no fun." She turned back around in her chair to face Mr. Akki.

* * *

Akki means Devil and you'll see how much of one he is…

Iruka means Dolphin…


	4. Chapter 3: Distracting the Devil

Sakura is still running after the Muse in the background.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... or this probably would have been in the show... I also don't own Read or Die, but I stole Hisami Shiishi from them... Well, its not exactly stealing, its more like barrowing...

REVIEWERS!!! THANK YOU!!!

Maya Kitajima, I'll have Maya in the next chapter... hopefully...

* * *

Chapter 3

After Sakura turned from Shuichi, the class was mostly silent. After a few moments, it was clear to her why. One girl was whispering to her neighbor when Mr. Akki walked up and slammed his yardstick on the offending girl's desk.

"He doesn't fool around, does he?" Sakura said under her breath, resting her chin on an up-propped hand.

"No, he doesn't"

She hadn't expected an answer from anyone, less so from Shuichi when she was leaning away from him and facing the front. She eyed her reflection in the window that overlooked the promenade.

"Did you hear me or can you read lips?" She said just as silent as before.

"Both."

"Miss Hisami! Please demonstrate how one would solve this problem." Mr. Akki pointed his chalk at the girl next to Sakura. The girl had long blue-black hair that was held in two braids over both of her shoulders much like Sakura's. 'Miss Hisami's dark blue eyes almost overflowed as she squeaked an 'ok' and headed to the chalk board. The poor girl's entire body trembled from the weight of everyone's eyes on her as she tried in vain to remember the answer she wrote on her paper.

All the while, Mr. Akki was grinning.

"Hey?" Sakura didn't take her eyes off Mr. Akki, but she was sure Shuichi was listening.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me out?"

"With what?"

"A distraction."

If she had looked, she would have noticed how his eyes seemed to light up at that.

'**_It's about time someone did something about that man.'_ **Yoko began.**_ 'But SOMEONE was more worried about his grade-point-average.'_**

"What kind of distraction?" Shuichi never wanted to disappoint his human mother and wanted to know if this 'distraction' would get him in trouble.

"Just call attention to me in a moment." And with that, Sakura yawned, stretching one arm as the other covered her mouth. Then she promptly laid her head down as if asleep.

Shuichi had to fight to keep himself from chuckling, the best he could do was hide the growing smile on his face.

"Mr. Akki?" the boy whispered.

"What?" The teacher was not pleased that his 'fun' was being interrupted.

Shuichi indicated the teacher should look at Sakura with an open hand.

For a moment, Mr. Akki was shocked that ANYONE would DARE fall asleep in HIS class. After he collected himself, and as the rest of the class began to giggle, he marched up to Sakura's desk.

"MISS SAKURA!!" He slammed his ruler down on her desk. Sakura raised her head slowly as if she would rather be asleep.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the answer to the question?"

She turned her half-lidded eyes in the direction of the board.

"Yes."

For a moment, Mr. Akki was flabbergasted.

"Well then, would you mind demonstrating to the class?"

"If I must." And with that, Sakura got up and walked to the chalk board. "May I?" She asked Hisami with her palm upward. The shy girl smiled in appreciation.

"You shouldn't have done that. He'll get back at you if you do get the answer right and make fun of you if you get it wrong." Hisami whispered as she handed over the chalk.

Sakura only smiled.

"We shall see."

The class was learning about parabolas and one such problem was on the board. Sakura turned, looked right at Shuichi, Iruka and Hisami and, for a brief moment, held one hand over her ear. Shuichi, taking the hint and the mischievous gleam in her eye, covered both of his just as the girl dragged her nails down the chalk board. Iruka and Hisami were quick to follow Shuichi's example.

"Oh my goodness gracious…. I didn't think I would get that result…." She paused, as if in thought, then turned to look at the shocked teacher. "How is it, that here, here in JAPAN, we still have chalk boards in such a prestigious school?" Sakura could guess the answer: Mr. Akki sold the white boards when he first got them. She smiled sweetly though, and did the problem. Three different ways.

"There… Any questions? No?" The class was silent, with a majority of the girls, picked on by Mr. Akki the most, looking ready to cheer.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura-"

"Battoman please." Sakura took the chance of being rude to correct Mr. Akki.

"Go. To. Your. Seat." Mr. Akki said in a deadly quiet tone. Sakura took her time, knowing that he would get back at her, or try to, later.

She sat. But before Mr. Akki could say anything else, Sakura had scooted her desk across the gap to Hisami.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Hi-Hisami Shiishi." Hisami said after a moment of confusion.

Sakura put her arm around the shy girl.

"Stick with me kid: We'll go places."

And with that, Sakura scooted back across the aisle.

* * *

20 minutes later she found out why no one stood up for themselves or others in this class. Mr. Akki was relentless. 

In 20 minutes she had done a total of 16 problems, some of them timed, all complicated, the answers to most of which required knowledge of college trigonometry.

But each time she played by his rules, his grin got smaller and smaller.

In another 2 minutes, 22 minutes since her 'distraction', she was fed up with him. She had done 20 questions all by herself and nobody was learning anything. Well, almost no one. The kid who had asked about her mother,Kaitou Yu, was furiously writing away, as if the last 19 problems would show up on a test.

"You know Kim Possible?"

'**_Oh no…' _**Yoko shifted in Shuichi's mind, uneasy.

'_What?'_

'_**She's going to trip up.'**_

"Kim Possible?" Mr. Akki asked.

"She can do anything?"

'_**Here it comes…'**_

"I'm BETTER than Kim Possible!"

Shuichi flinched.

Sakura would only realize later how lucky she was that the lunch bell rung at that moment.


	5. More Friends Than You Can Shake A Stick

Sakura has now resorted to throwing pots and pans at the elusive Muse.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

Umm... who's going to do the disclaimer? .' (Sweat drop smiley face)

"OOO! I'll do it!" Kuronue cleared his throat and straightened his tie before continuing. "Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh, from which we stole a new character, Sakaki. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama, Kaitou, Myself (Kuronue), Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura-"

The teen looks up at her name. "Huh?"

"-Iruka, Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She, and I, will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... I WILL FIND YOU!!"

"Good Job Batman!" Sakura called before running after the Muse.

"Thanks!"

* * *

More Friends Than You Can Shake A Stick At

Chapter 4

"May we sit with you?" Iruka asked with Hisami. They were outside by a bench and table for lunch.

"Hmm?" Sakura had been looking at a tree that would be a perfect picnic spot, but a tall girl with purple-black hair and dark eyes was sitting there. "Oh, sure… Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Sakaki-san. I think, well," Hisami stumbled with Sakura looked at her. "The general consensus is that she's a lone wolf. She's happy alone."

_'There is no such thing as a happy Lone wolf.'_ Instead of correcting Hisami, Sakura smiled warmly at her.

"So, Hisami-san, why does Mr. Akki pick on you?" She already had an idea, but it was a good change in topic.

Hisami looked down and played with the handle of her pack.

"You can call me Hisa-chan, Sakura-_sama_ (confers great respect)."

"Please, I'm no 'sama'. Call me Sakura-chan."

"Well, Sakura-chan, I'm shy…"

"He likes to pick on kids who won't fight back or dare not to." Iruka said. "It was a bad move on his part to go-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura clamped down on the urge to speed away as Kcin plowed into her and then glomped her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!"

"That lunch would be quiet?"

"No! I mean, you might have been, but that's not the point!"

"Then, pray tell, what's the point?"

"You locked horns with Mr. Akki!"

Sakura blinked.

"So?"

"'So?'! 'So?'! So he's Mr. DEVIL! HE'S EVIL!!"

"Yeah?" She leaned forward so only Kcin could hear her. "You know I've handled more evil than one silly ningen teacher."

Kcin nodded. If half the stories he heard from his mother and grandmother were true about Sakura Battoman, well, if Mr. Akki was a demon, the students would be getting a notice after lunch saying they were going to have a new teacher. Permanently.

* * *

Rella J Sairen, half Japanese and half Texan, was the worst punk chick in Meiou Senior High School. Her naturally black hair was cut short enough to spike, which she did, streaking it with purple and green. She had her homies call her Rella J and they were more in the Principal's office than in the classroom. Today, like most days, she was on the Gym roof playing poker with her gang when Mr. Akki found her. 

"'Sup Teach." One of the group said.

The teacher looked over the group for a moment. Usually he didn't care what people like Rella J did, even if she was supposed to be in his class. Just as long as she didn't interrupt it, he didn't care. But he needed to get revenge.

"Miss Rella."

"Its Rella J, Teach." She looked at him with her storm grey eyes.

"Do I need to call your father about your behavior?" Mr. Akki smirked when Rella J flinched. He knew that she hadn't seen her dad in a while and her 'behavior' was a way to call him home.

"What do you want?" Rella J asked, already guessing that it had something to do with the new kid that she already heard so much about.

"Sakura Battoman. I want her crushed."

The teen sighed as she got up and brushed off her pants.

"One 'Kim Possible' jelly pancake coming right up."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't listen to my iPod?" Sakura said outraged. Iruka and Hisami nodded. "But that's not possible!! I need my music!!!" 

"You can't listen to music."

Iruka, Hisami, and Kcin all jumped when they heard a new voice behind them. Sakura knew someone was there and now took the opportunity to look.

There stood a girl a little shorter than Sakura with short brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at them.

"A lot of kids have tried to get the school to change the rule with petitions, but none of them have worked yet. My name is Maya Kitajima." Sakura took the offered hand and shook it.

"Sakura-"

"Battoman, yes I know. The whole school knows by now. May I sit?"

"Yes, of course. But the whole school?" Sakura was sweat dropping like crazy.

"It's true." Kcin chipped in. Sakura buried her head in her arms with a groan. Maya opted for rubbing soothing circles on the girl's back.

"It's not so bad. Everyone thinks you're a hero."

"Yeah, BUT I STILL DON'T HAVE MUSIC!!!" Sakura sat up with a shout.

"Does music mean that much to you?" Iruka asked.

"You can't have cell phones, iPods, or MP3 players on campus." Hisami was checking the school rules as Maya and Kcin nodded.

"BUT I NEED MUSIC OR I WILL EXPLODE!!! That's happened to me before…. Ok, not really but you get my point…"

"Well, if it means that much to you, why don't you sing?" Kcin suggested. Sakura perked up.

"You gentlemen can watch while I'm scrubbing these floors  
And I'm scrubbin' the floors while youre gawking  
Maybe once ya tip me and it makes ya feel swell  
In this crummy southern town  
In this crummy old hotel  
But you'll never guess to who you're talkin'.  
you'll never guess to who you're talkin'." Sakura poked Kcin in the chest.

"Then one night there's a scream in the night  
And you'll wonder who could that have been  
And you see me kinda grinnin' while I'm scrubbin'  
And you say, what's she got to grin?

And the ship  
The black freighter  
With a skull on its masthead  
Sails into the bay." Hisami shuddered, causing Iruka to laugh and Maya to hush them both.

"Then you gentlemen can say, hey girl, scrub them floors

Get the basket up the stairs! Earn your keep here!  
And you toss me your tips  
As you look out to the ships  
But I'm counting up heads  
As I'm making the up beds  
'Cause tonight none of you will sleep here,

Tonight none of you will sleep here.

Then one night theres a bang in the night  
And you'll yell, who the hell is that now?  
And ya see me kinda starin' out the window  
And you say, whats she got to stare at now?

And the ship  
The black freighter  
With 50 long cannons

Opens fire on the town." Rella J stepped out of the school building and looked around for the singer. When she realized that it was Sakura, she now couldn't care less if Mr. Akki wanted the cherry blossom dead or not, but that's how she was going to turn out.

"Then you gentlemen can wipe off that smile off your face  
Cause every building in town is a flat one  
The whole frickin' place will be down to the ground  
Only this cheap hotel standing up safe and sound  
And you say, why did they spare that one?  
You'll say, why did they spare that one?

All the night through, through the noise and to-do  
You wonder who is that person that lives up there?  
And you see me stepping out in the morning  
Looking nice with a ribbon in my hair-" Sakura stopped. Three senior looking boys were ganging up on Sakaki, or more accurately, her tree and the girl wasn't backing down. "Trouble."

* * *

Sakaki loved animals, though most animals didn't really seem to care. So she was surprised when a bird built its nest in the tree she had sat under since freshman year. But the senior boys had just thought up the perfect prank for A-sensei. 

"Come on, Sakaki-san. A baby bird in the office would be hilarious!" the ringleader said as he came a little closer.

"But what happens if the momma won't take back the bird?"

"Then… A-sensei will take care of it." The one that looked like he had the lowest IQ said.

"A bird that young can't be taken care of by a human yet!" Sakaki protested.

The one who hadn't said anything rushed her after a nod from the leader. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, bending her forward and giving Sakura's foot the opening it needed to get him in the head.

The boy sailed backward into his intellectually-challenged buddy. Iruka and Hisami helped up Sakaki while Maya and Kcin backed Sakura up.

"Why don't you pick on someone with more friends than you?" Maya challenged.

"Lets get out of here." The ringleader said as he turned tail.

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan!" Iruka said.

"Are you alright, Sakaki-san?" Hisami asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but…" Sakaki looked up into the nest.

"I'm on it!" Sakura climbed the tree quickly, careful not to look down.

_'I'm not afraid of heights... I'm not afraid of heights.'_

* * *

"Hey, Kurama, look." Kaitou Yu adjusted his glasses to make sure he just saw the new girl kick a senior boy in the face. 

"Kaitou, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in public?" Kurama, aka Shuichi, scolded.

"A thousand apologies, but it seems like your girlfriend just cleaned a senior's clock."

"Girlfriend?" Shuichi questioned his friend as he turned to see three boys running from Sakura and her group. "Battoman-chan is not my girlfriend."

"You seemed to talk a lot with her, more than all the other times I've seen you talk to a girl all together."

"She's interesting." Kurama said as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Those senior boys might come back with friends. She might need help."

* * *

"AWW!! What a cute baby birdy!!" Sakura squealed. 

"OOO I want to see!!" Maya handed the other girl her cell to take a picture with.

"'No cell phone on campus' my white-"

"Thank you." Sakaki said quietly, cutting off Sakura's remark.

"Iru-chan, Hisa-chan, Maya-chan, Kcin-kun….Saka-chan!" Sakura said proadly from her perch in the tree, pointing at Sakaki. "Okies, everyone call me Kitten, 'cause that's my other nickname and it could be confusing otherwise."

"Kitten?" Sakaki asked.

"Dad says I'm a lot like a cat… even getting stuck in a tree once- don't worry!! I won't get stuck." Sakura assured a startled Hisami.

"Incoming Shuichi and Kaitou." Iruka said.

"OK, everyone quiet." Sakura winked at them. The way the two boys were coming from would make it difficult for them to have seen her climb up the tree or see if she was still in it. The girl arranged herself so her back was to Shuichi and her legs were hanging down. The second Kaitou was close enough she slid backwards so she was hanging backwards with her face in his.

"'Ello! I be a leprechaun!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura laughed so hard she fell out of the tree and, fortunately for her, into Kurama's arms.

"Thankee."

"Your welcome." Kurama chuckled quietly as he put the girl down.

"Why are you boys here?" Iruka asked.

"We saw some senior boys run off and were afraid they'd come back with more of their friends."

"Oh, how nice." Maya said with a smile.

"May we sit with you Saka-chan?" Hisami asked quietly. Sakaki nodded as everyone took a seat.

"Kitten! Finish the story!" Kcin whinned.

"What story?"

"Your song?" Maya gently reminded.

"Oh, ooooooooh yeah." She cleared her throat. "And the ship  
The black freighter  
Runs a flag up its masthead  
And a cheer rings the air

Then just before noon  
There be hundreds of men

Coming off of that ghostly freighter  
They're moving in the shadows  
Where no one can see  
And they're chainin up people  
And they're bringin 'em to me  
Askin' me,  
Kill them now, or later?  
Askin' me

Kill them now, or later?"

"This is a very morbid song-" Kaitou began before he got shushed.

"Noon by the clock  
And so still by the dock  
You can hear a foghorn miles away  
And in that quiet of death  
I'll say, 'kill them now'

Then they'll pile up the bodies  
And I'll say,  
Hooplah!"

"Wait? Hooplah? HOOPLAH?" Kcin looked like he couldn't believe it as Kurama bit on his thumb to keep from laughing.

'_**How amusing.'**_Yoko mused from their mind.

"Yes, now be quiet!  
And the ship  
The black freighter  
Disappears out to sea  
And On It Is M-" The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Kuronue! You forgot 'Pirate Jenny's Song' from The Three Penny Opera!!!

Sairen means Siren... part of the reason Rella J already hates Loveable Sakura-


	6. Chapter 5: Thirteen or Rabbit Hole

ACK!! I'm so late on updating!! Ashikarazu (I'm sorry)

"But you did add somethings to your other chapters... Like a huge segment with Kcin and me in chapter 2..." Sakura tossed another dart at the pinned Muse. "I blame you for your writer's inablity to get over her writer's block..."

hehehe...Iruka, would you do the honors?

"I would be delighted. Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh, from which we stole a new character, Sakaki. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama, Kaitou, Kuronue, Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Myself (Iruka), Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form..." Iruka blinked at the writing on the card. "She will send her Army of Squirrels after you if you still her stuff."

Good Job!

"You have an Army of Squirrels?"

"I've seen them!! They're really cool!" Sakura assured her friend as she threw another dart dangerously close to the muse's face.

Oh, which title do you like? I couldn't pick... so tell me!!

On with the Story!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Down the Rabbit Hole

Or

Lucky Number Thirteen

The rest of the period had everyone on edge. Mr. Akki continued to call on Sakura for all of the hard questions, which weren't hard at all for her considering that she had just come from New York and this was English, until A-sensei mysteriously decided to enter the classroom.

"Does A-sensei have a sixth sense or something?" Sakura whispered quietly.

"She has something, though not a sixth sense." Kurama answered just as silently.

"What?"

"Mother's intuition."

Sakura gave a sad smile, not having a mother herself.

"Does your mother do things like that?"

"Things like walking in with cookies when I'm having difficulty with a problem? Of course."

"Minamino-_kun_ has trouble with homework?" Sakura said in mock shock.

"Every blue moon."Kurama responded with a small smirk.

Sakura chuckled as the bell rang for the period to end. Mr. Akki grimaced as the students filed out for PE, ending his chances at getting payback for the day.

"Sakura-chan, this way!" Iruka grabbed her hand to lead the girl to the lockroom to change with Hisami in hot pursuit.

"See ya Minamino-kun!"

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan or Kitty, what did you do to get Rella J scowling in our direction?" Iruka commented in the dressing room. 

"Why does it have to be my fault?"

"Because…" Hisami's soft voice broke off for a moment before the girls smiled at her. "Because you were gone."

"Gone? Gone When?" Sakura opened her new P.E. locker to put her uniform in when Rella J slamed it closed on her way out. "Rrow… who spit in her bean cur?"

"Where were you during 1st through 3rd period?" Iruka asked as Maya and Sakaki appoached.

"Maya-chan and Saka-chan have class together? And we all have P.E. together? Wonderful!" At Iruka's hard stare, Sakura found the need to change the subject as she sweat dropped. Iruka only raised an eyebrow at the Cherry Blossom, who began rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously. "Well… I was… hehehe."

"You were ditching." Sakaki stated it as a fact.

"Kitty, you didn't." Maya seemed to be in shock.

"Technically, it's not ditching until I actually Start school." The girls exited the locker room and began to walk to the line up for roll call. "And I was exploring."

"Exploring what?" Shuichi had crept up from behind the girls and startled them with his question. Alljumped- except Sakura, who turned slowly around to face him.

'_Well, that's interesting…'_ Shuichi thought as Sakura gave him her mischievious grin again.

'_**Told you she wasn't a normal girl.'**_

"Ahh, so that's why." Sakura turned back around to adjust her glasses.

"Why what?" Shuichi asked, curious.

"Why Rella J was picking on me…" She looked over her shoulder at him. "She must be one of your 'Jealous Fans'."

Shuichi snorted, which had the entire line looking at him. Snorting was not something Shuichi Minamino did.

"You changed the subject." The red head didn't like being stared at with increadulous looks.

"I did, didn't I?" Sakura leaned to her side where Maya stood and whispered in her ear, knowing full well the kitsune could hear her. "Who wears short-shorts?"

Maya's face became red as she partway turned and was reminded that the P.E. uniforms showed off Mr. Popular's legs.

"You're awful!" Maya hissed back half-heartedly in Sakura's ear.

Yoko was laughing his head off.

'_**She's getting other girls to check us out!'**_

'_I'd rather she didn't!'_

'_**No, you'd rather **__**she**__** checked us out…**_' Shuichi feared his blush would soon be permanent. Yoko chuckled again before he quieted, calming the human half of their soul with his aura.

"Exploring what?" Yoko took over, taking care that the body and voice remained Shuichi's. He never thought he'd get a reaction of Maya and Sakaki spinning around to give him a strange look at the same time. But what interested him the most was the look in Sakura's eyes when she languidly turned toward him: it was a look of triumph.

'_Does she know?'_

'_**Maybe, but we can't be sure.' **_

"Exploring the school." Yoko blinked at Sakura before he realized she had just answered his question.

"Ahh, so that's why you weren't in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd period, correct?" Shuichi took back control as Maya's forehead furrowed as though she was thinking hard about something.

"Correct."

"And what did you find?"

"That its really easy to get into 'Restricted'," she put air quotes around the word, "Areas…"

_**WHIS**__**TLE!**_

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! GET IN LINE!! THAT MEANS YOU TOO MINAMINO!"

"Yes, Itami-san." Shuichi dipped his head in acknowledgment of the P.E. teacher as he hurried to the back of the boy's line. The boy's P.E. teacher was tall and buff, with his shoulders back and chest out. He started listing off names as the girl's P.E. teacher approached.

"Good Morning Students!" She was young and athletic looking with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Good Morning Kurushimi-san!" The girls called back.

Sakura had to hold back a chuckle.

"Mr. Pain and Ms. Pain?" The Cherry Blossom observed.

"And who is this?" Kurushimi-san had moved to Sakura's spot in the line and smiled. She had one of those smiles were you just had to smile back, which Sakura did.

"My name is Sakura Battoman, Kurushimi-sensei."

"I take it by your comment that you noticed the similarities in Itami-san's name and my own?"

"I thought it was a bit odd…"

"We're related."

"Really? You look nothing alike."

"MEI-SAN! STOP FRATERNIZING WITH YOUR STUDENTS AND GET TO WORK!"

"So he's your Uncle?" Sakura said, recognizing the name for niece.

Kurushimi nodded as she began roll call.

"What are we doing?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Volley-tennis versus the boys." There was a collective groan from the girls.

"But the boys always win!" A girl further down the line said.

"Yeah, Minamino-kun is really hard to beat!" Another girl from the other side of the column complained.

"I know girls but," Kurushimi lifted her arm high in the air to show her excitement, "I feel confident today!" She beamed that dazzling smile again at Sakura again. "Maybe it's you Battoman-san."

"Volleyball?" Sakura questioned.

"Volley-tennis is just like Volleyball except with a higher net." Kurushimi waved toward the net to illustrate her point.

"Not really my forte."

"Kitty! Don't give up!" Maya punched the air in her enthusiasm. "I know you can beat Minamino-kun!" Sakaki, Iruka, and Hisami nodded their agreement. Sakura sighed, switched her metal band from around her hair to her wrist and pulled out a hair tie to keep her hair out of her face.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice…"

"No." Sakaki said in her usual serious tone.

Sakura blinked at them.

"Are you going to play with me?"

"Kitajima-san, Sakaki-san, Iruka-san, Sairen-san and I will help you." Kurushimi raised her fist again anticipating their triumph.

"Are you allowed to help us?" Sakura looked over at Hisami after that statement and mouthed the words 'Why not you?' to which she was answered 'I'm awful at sports.'

"After we've been defeated 11 times in a row, Otooji (uncle)-san offered that I could play too…"

"And we still lost." Maya said with a slight smile.

"Only by 1 point!" Iruka proclaimed.

"MEI-SAN! ARE YOUR STUDENTS READY!?!"

"Yes Otooji-san! Coming!" She turned to the girls. "Ready?"

Sakura signed.

"As ready as I'll ever be… Can I spike?"

* * *

"Hey Yu-kun! You know that new girl everyone's been talking about? Do you know if she's any good?"

"Why do you ask?" Kaitou adjusted his glasses again before he noticed who was on the girls' team. "Oh. Well, I didn't have much of a chance to talk to her… Try Ku-" He stopped when he saw Shuichi's glare. "-Shuichi… He's talked to her more."

"I heard that she threw Mr. Akki out the window of B-2!"

"I heard that she beat up twenty senior boys with just her pinky finger!"

"So, Shuichi, you've finally talked to a girl other than answering her questions about class work? Is it actually possible that you're not gay?" A jock from Rella J's gang taunted.

"Do I hear a hint of remorse in your voice?" Shuichi rose from his stretching and walked to his spot on the court before the jock could come up with a retort. Instead, the jock turned to the approaching girls.

"Ready to get whipped again? Sorry Boss, but business is business." The jock said the last comment to Rella J as she took her spot.

"Ch, as if you could beat me one on one." Rella J responded.

The boys had the ball first and the jock got it over the net and to Iruka.

"Set!" Iruka shouted as she placed her palms on the bottom of the ball and pushed up. Sakura came up from the upper part of the court, jumped, and swung her fist at the ball, sending it speeding on to the boy's side of the net.

_THUNK_

_Bounce. Bounce._

The boys watched the ball roll away in disbelief for a moment.

"Minamino, to the front of the court." Itami said in an unusually quiet voice.

"Yes sir."

(Cue rock music. Personally, I would pick Wings of a Butterfly by HIM because I like the beat…And I'm listening to it right now…)

_THUNK _

A serve from the girls sent the ball flying to Shuichi's spot.

_THUNK_

Shuichi sent it back to Sakura, knowing she needed someone to set it before she could spike.

"Set!" Sakura tossed the ball high in the air in front of the net-

-and knelt down to give Sakaki a boost to spike it herself.

_THUNK _

_Bounce. Bounce._

(Pause in the music.)

"Can she do that?" Whispers were heard in the peanut galleries of both teams.

"Nothing says she can't!" Kurushimi punched the air again, overjoyed that they got the first point.

"If she's strong enough to lift Sakaki without breaking a sweat, maybe she really did beat up 20 senior boys with her pinky…" A boy on Shuichi's team whispered nervously.

"20 senior boys?" Iruka covered her mouth in an effort to not laugh.

"It was more like 40." Maya said with an almost straight face. Almost.

"Hey girl!" The jock called out before Kurushimi could serve the ball again.

"On top of being very rude, that way of addressing completely lacks tack, doesn't it?" Sakura responded after a moment, realizing that he must have meant her.

"Whatever. Where did you go before here?"

"A high school in downtown New York."

"S!$#, in the U.S.?" The boy who whispered earlier, whispered again.

"Last time I looked." After a moment, she realized what he was referring to. "Oh, you're thinking of that old wives tale that if you go to the U.S. you'll die 'cause people can get guns there? Well, you can plainly see that I'm not dead… Though I do have a bullet wound…"

"What? No kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding… most people who are shot are idiots, 'cause they weren't paying attention... Like you aren't."

(Continue music)

_THUNK_

Kurushimi served to the jock-

_THUNK_

_Bounce_

-who barely managed to hit it to the whispering boy, who-

"SET!"

-set it in the air for Shuichi to-

_THUNK_

-spike it over the net to an open spot on the other side.

_Bounce_

"ACK!" Hisami managed to squeak out before Sakura dashed over to the ball and set it before it could hit the floor a second time, twisting herself at the last second so she would land on her bottom and not her face.

_THUNK_

Rella J hit it over the net at one of the other boys on the team, who set it for Shuichi.

"GO OBASAN-CHAN(Aunt)!"

"Kcin-kun! Busy!"

_THUNK_

Shuichi spiked it again-

_THUNK_

-only to have it intercepted by Sakura hitting it in the air.

_THUNK_

Sakaki hit it over the net to one of the boys not paying attention.

_Bounce_

"Set!" the boy tossed it in the air so the jock would have enough time to run up and hit it toward the net-

_Twoush_

-only to have the ball hit it.

The jock swore colorfully as the girls cheered. As Kurushimi and Itami walked to the side lines to discuss something, Sakura took that moment to inspect the skin that was hit by Shuichi's spike.

"Kitten, you ok?" Maya noticed her new friend's examination and took a look herself. "Ouch… Minamino-kun spikes hard."

"Sorry." Maya jumped when she heard Shuichi's voice next to them and behind the net. "May I see?"

"Jealous Fans!!! Right now we have opportunities in bulk!" Sakura reminded, but after a sorrowful look from him, she offered her hands under the net.

"The reason why the spike is so effective is because a lot of people are _unwilling_ to stop it." Shuichi gently twisted her wrist over to look at the forming bruise better as Sakura turned to his 'jealous fans'

"Minamino-kun's apologizing for being such a jock!"

Shuichi snorted for the second time in 30 minutes.

"Were you always a compulsive liar or did it develop over time?"

"I'm not compulsive!"

"Oh, really?"

"I'm aware of it every time I do it."

"Ah, so you're an admitted liar?"

"The first step in fixing a problem is admitting you have one."

Shuichi chuckled.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks."

Sakura blinked at Shuichi before turning her attention to the jock.

"I'd prefer 'Hey girl' to 'sweet cheeks'."

"Hey, don't be that way."

Sakura saw a muscle in Shuichi's jaw twitch as he continued his scrutiny of her injured wrists, trying his best to ignore the conversation.

"You're kinda cute without the dorky glasses." The jock reached to remove said pair of glasses from its perch on Sakura's nose. Sakura twisted her wrist out of Shuichi's hold and grabbed onto the Jock's.

"I'll have you know that my father got me these glasses-"

"You're father has no sense of style-" The jock never got to finish his sentence as Sakura's hold changed from his wrist to his throat. She lifted him to the tips of his toes as she spoke in a hushed tone that spoke volumes.

"No one disrespects my father in any way… Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." The jock managed to choke out.

"Perfect." Sakura dropped him and he fell to the ground.

"What the-"

"New Yorker, remember."

Maya and Shuichi glanced at each other as the jock backed away.

"You're more of a Batgirl-"

Maya jumped again as Sakaki stepped next to her.

"Kitten, please don't do that again, you could get in big trouble! Our school has a zero fighting policy." Iruka and Hisami came up from the other side.

"You all saw that?" Sakura turned to see most of the girls and boys looking at her. "Heheh" she sweat dropped again. "Great way to end my first day at school, eh?"

_RING_

Sakura turned to go to the locker room, only to be reminded that Shuichi still had her wrist.

"You should wrap it up when you get home, to stop the swelling." Shuichi tried to cover up the suddenly awkward situation with some helpful advice.

Sakura nodded as she walked away.

'_**That girl just gets curiouser and curiouser.'**_

' '_Curiouser' is not a word…'_

'_**They use it in 'Alice in Wonderland', don't they?'**_

'_We are not in Wonderland.'_

'_**Well, we might as well be…'**_


	7. Chapter 6: Scars and Sap

Ok people, I'm only going to say this once.

I LIKE REVIEWS! Review are what make me write...

So, for three (or four, depending on my mood) reviews, I'll write (or attempt to) another chapter...

The only reason you guys are getting another chapter with only two reviews is because my mom's birthday was this week and shes my editor... None of my storys would be possible without her...

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh, from which we stole a new character, Sakaki. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama, Kaitou, Kuronue, Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. I do own Sakura, Iruka, Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. I will not tolerate any theft of my story without permission in any shape or form...

And I will think of ways to get back at thieves... .

Oh, check out my profile for a picture of Sakura when shes...

"When I'm working the streets for info..." Sakura throws another dagger at the muse.

If you kill her by accident-

"I won't do that... it'll take too much time cleaning up afterwards..."

I like the whole, "We'll keep your document after you submit it" 'cause I've tweaked this chapter like 6 times now...

* * *

Chapter 6

Scars and Sap

Sakura rushed to the showers to be done as soon as possible, but it was not to be.

"Great Job Battoman-chan!"

"How did you get to be so strong?"

"Could you teach me how to spin like you did when-"

"PEOPLE! Showers! Talk to me when I'm dressed!" Sakura shouted at them as she turned the water on to cold. "Goodness, one would think I was getting my Ph. D."

"Ph. D?"

"People hater Degree…"

"Oh… by the way, Kitten you were great!"

"Thanks Maya-chan, but do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry… Wait a sec."

Sakura growled up at the shower head, her back to Maya.

"What?"

"Where'd you get those scars?"

"Kitty-chan has scars?" Hisami asked quietly as she came beside Maya.

"And she likes cold water- oh, those scars." Iruka, coming from a direction where the water hit her, rushed out of the way until she saw the scars in question.

On Sakura's back were two straight scars, one on each shoulder blade at opposite angles and exact same length. There were other, lighter, scars but those two made a chill go up the girls' spines.

"Where'd-" Sakaki had come up to see what everyone was staring at.

"It happened a REALLY LONG time ago and I don't want to talk about it." Sakura turned off the water and grabbed a towel Hisami offered. "No 'ifs' or 'buts' about it, ok?" She paused, waiting for any objection, but the girls realized her discomfort on this subject and were silent. "Oh, thanks Hisa-chan. For the towel."

"Can we ask about the tattoo and your belly-button piercing?" Maya seemed fascinated by the silver dragon on Sakura's left shoulder.

"Go for it."

"When did you get the piercing?" Iruka asked as the girls dressed into their school uniforms.

"While I was in New York."

"I get the cherry charm 'cause of your name but-"

"I Love strawberries. If you ever get on my bad side, strawberries are the way to go."

"Why did you wear that necklace in the shower and the metal band? Won't they rust?" Maya tugged on the metal band to illustrate her point.

"I only take off the band when I sleep, but I never take off the necklace."

"Why not?" Hisami patted her skirt.

"It's my most precious material possession…"

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Kuronue! Tadaima (I'm home)!" A considerably younger and smaller Sakura rushed through the front door and to the man she called. Kuronue was seating at the table going over his plans for his presentation to the bank to get a loan for his security company.

"O-kaeri nasai (Welcome home)." He didn't look up, but continued his examination.

"Looky what I made!" The child held up a surprisingly intricate bracelet. It looked like it was the same make and model of a friendship bracelet, but those with power could tell the threads were made with magic. If they looked.

Which Kuronue didn't.

"That's nice dear."

"You didn't even look."

"I'm very busy Kitten…"

"It won't take more than a second…"

Kuronue sighed and looked down. The bracelet had black, purple, and silver 'threads' and a red gem in the center. The bat yokai blinked. The item, in days gone by, would have been worthy to have been stolen by him because of its look alone.

"It's for you." Sakura held it out to put it on his wrist as a look of awe came over him. It was layered with protection and luck charms as well as a spell to help keep what he was a secret.

"Thank you Kitten."

"You're welcomed Kuronue." The little girl stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek while he was sitting. When her heels touched the floor again, she gave him a large smile as she turned to leave.

"Wait."

Sakura turned back around to see him reaching for the chain he always wore around his neck. Attached to the chain was a silver pendant with a red gem in the middle. Sakura obviously had the object in mind when she made the bracelet.

"Your pendant…"

"You mean your pendant." Kuronue began to take off the chain before Sakura grabbed his hand.

"You're _supposed_ to give that to-"

"My heir? Sakura, I would not choose another heir in the history of the planet. Would you accept?" Kuronue knelt down in front of her so she would be at eye level, his face blank but his eyes were full of fear. Fear of her rejecting him. "I had planned to ask you when you were older but-"

"Batman," Sakura began with the one name she called him other than Kuronue; her head bowed so her bangs covering her eyes. "You're babbling."

There was a moment of silence that seemed to draw on forever for the bat yokai.

"Sakur-" He stopped when he noticed the scent of salt water in the air. "Kitten?"

Sakura leapt into Kuronue's arms and started to cry. Kuronue, almost at a loss of what to do, wrapped his arms around her after a moment of confusion. She buried her face into his neck as he began to run his fingers through her hair and rock her back and forth.

After a moment she pulled back and wiped her eyes with her palms, nodding vigorously.

"Is that a yes?"

Her response was more nodding.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down before answering.

"Because I'm so happy. Bat-" She paused and swallowed. "Dad, you're my hero…"

They spent many more minutes hugging, the bank loan seeming so much less important than before.

(End flashback)

* * *

Kuronue sighed. His clients wanted the museum to be virtually theft-proof while not costing a small fortune. Deciding the clients were more engrossed in his assistant's presentation than in him, he rested his chin on his left palm and an intricate bracelet came into view. He glanced briefly at the gem in the center out of reflex. The gem seemed slightly brighter than it had this morning. 

'_Well, at least Kitten's having a good time.' _

* * *

"Kitty, earth to Kitty!" Maya waved her hand in front of the reminiscing girl. 

"Huh? What?" Sakura blinked and realized she was outside.

'_Good thing I can dress properly with less than half of my attention.' _She blinked._ 'And go through my locker…'_

"Shuichi-kun, 3 o'clock." Sakaki warned.

"CRAP!"

"He's with Kcin-kun and Kaitou-kun." Sakura turned to look at Hisami when she said Kaitou's name.

"Kaitou-kun? Do I detect something in your voice, Hisa-chan?" Sakura gave in to the urge to tease, but reined it in a lot seeing Hisami's immedate blush and her stuttered reply.

"We-Well, we've knew- known each other-" Hisami stopped when the boys joined them.

"Minamino-kun?"

"Yes, Battoman-chan?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Sakura gave him a look in hope that he would cooperate.

'_**She can't use that against us! We **__**invented the puppy-dog pout!'**_

Kcin snorted.

"What is it?" Shuichi choose to ignore Youko.

"Could you, when you want to talk to me, talk to me only in the company of these lovely ladies-" She indicated Iruka, Hisami, Maya, and Sakaki. "And then, could you, like, talk at them?"

Shuichi blinked at the odd request.

"I have 12 letters from girls who want me as far away from 'Prince Shuichi' as possible or dead."

"Oh…" Shuichi sweat dropped. "12?"

"I think some girls are going to take the time to cut out letters from magzines to throw the police off their track…"

"You're going to call the police?" Maya asked as many in the group's eyebrows raised at such a 'unSakura' like idea.

Again Kcin snorted.

"Obasan can-"

Sakura quickly elbowed him in the stomach to cut off his sentence.

"That's enough Chouko ('-ko' on the end of any name means "child" while 'Chou' could mean "Butterfly" or "Lucid")." Kcin pouted but seemed pleased with the nickname. "No, I won't call the cops, but the girls might think I would…" She paused then looked Shuichi straight in the eye. "If I die because of your fan girls, I am sooo haunting your butt for the rest of eternity 'Prince Shuichi'."

* * *

What caused the scars on Sakura's back? 

Will the girls at the highschool really attack our heroine?

Why does Kcin call Sakura 'Obasan (Aunt)' when they obviously are not related?

Why does Kcin seem pleased being called 'Chouko' when it seems like a Feminine name?

Will Kuronue convince the musuem owners that he can't lower the price anymore than he already has?

What will Sakura do now that schools out?

"Sorry Kitten, something weird is going on here..."

Who is apoligizing, and about what? What 'weird' thing is going on where?

REVIEW FOR MORE STORY!!!!

Thank you SinsterSerpent for putting my story on your story alert thingy... And Youko for favoriting it!! Thankees!!!


	8. Chapter 7: The Walk Home and

YEAH!! I finally have three reviews!!! So, this chapter goes out to Harpmaker (my editor), ARandomPerson(best name ever), and digikouichi. Thank you all!! This chapter couldn't have been possible without you.

AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!! REVIEW!!!

Anyhows, Kurushimi-san, would you do the honors?

"ALRIGHT!" Kurushimi punched the air in her excitment. "Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama, Kaitou, Kuronue, Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Myself (Kurushimi), Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... If you do steal I'll sick my Uncle on you!! Who she also owns..."

"MAI-SAN LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

* * *

Chapter 7

On The Walk Home and A Little Afterwards

"If I die because of your fan girls, I am sooo haunting your butt for the rest of eternity 'Prince Shuichi'."

Shuichi suddenly had an image of himself going through life with a see-through Sakura hovering over his shoulder, making Kim Possible comments and complaining about her iPod.

(speaking of fan girls…)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! MINAMINO-KUN!!" The cry known as a 'Rabid fan girl shriek' came from a horde of girls who chose at that moment to rush out of the school building and toward the red head. Shuichi didn't even look; he waved at Sakura and company, rushed off the school grounds and around the corner out of sight.

A moment later the fan girls rushed past the group and Kcin was stuck spinning like a revolving door in their wake.

There was a moment of silence that had Sakura half expecting a tumble weed to blow through.

Sakura blinked.

"Do they-?"

"Yes." The girls and Kcin said together.

"Every-?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

Another beat of quiet, complete with tumble weed.

"Well, um… Kitty, do you want to join a club?" Maya asked, ready to give Sakura a tour of the after-school activities.

"Oh, please come to the book club!" Hisami, in a rare moment of forwardness, hoped that if Sakura joined the book club it would increase greatly from its current two members.

"What clubs are you guys all in?" Sakura didn't want to join 5 different clubs to keep her friends happy.

"Judo Club." Kcin answered.

"I like Judo…"

"Hisa-chan and I are in the Book Club." Iruka was already tugging on Sakura's arm in the direction of the library.

"I'm in ASB for the Junior Class…"

"You're the Junior ASB President." Sakura stated it as a fact.

Maya's response was a slight blush.

"What about you Saka-chan?"

"I'm in the 'Go home after school' club."

"Why don't you join the Archery Club?" Sakura suggested, getting strange looks from the group.

"Are _you_ going to join the Archery Club?" Maya asked, interested.

"Um… maybe if it's on different days than the Book Club and Judo Club… If not, I don't know."

The group cheered, all thinking Sakura would join their club for sure.

"But today I have to go home…" Sakura tilted her head toward the sky, her index finger on her lip. "I think I'm going to have to go home all week… maybe…"

There was a collective groan as the new girl turned to leave.

"Well, I have to be off… See you all later!"

"Wait! Obasan!"

Kcin walked faster to catch up with his 'Aunt' as the others waved and separated, Maya to check when the ASB was going to meet next, Hisami and Iruka to check on the Judo, Archery and the Book Clubs times to see if there was a problem, and Sakaki to check out the Archery Club.

"Yes, Chouko?"

"I wanna meet Oma!" Kcin whined as he latched onto Sakura's arm.

"Well…"

"PLEASE?" Kcin gave her his best impression of the puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed before she gave her answer.

"Ok, but be good. You're suppose to tell me before the day you are coming over, understand? Oma knows to make extra treats that way."

They walked as they made casual conversation until all the other students were gone.

"Soooo…?" Kcin began, looking at his 'Aunt' like she knew the secrets of the world and he had been given permission to ask a question.

"'So?'"

"What are they?"

"'They'?"

Kcin sighed.

"You know who I mean!"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Please?"

"Well, what do you think they are?"

Kcin paused in speech and walk for a moment, causing Sakura to turn to look at him.

"Sakaki is a Miko (Japanese Priestess in ancient times, usually (from what I've heard) they protect a village from some danger or another. Legends say they would do battle with Yokai and most are depicted with a bow) … Right? That's why you suggested she take up Archery?"

"Yes."

Kcin put his head between his hands as he tried to think of the others.

"The only other one I could guess on would be Shuichi…"

"Go on."

"He's a Yokai? But there is something REALLY weird about him… I thought-"

"Yes and no…" Sakura turned to walk away and Kcin had to hurry up to hear what she said next. "He has a split soul."

"A what?"

"A split soul… Multiple Personalities. He probably split it, or it was split, when he possessed an unborn human baby. Half of his soul was wiped clean and lived as a normal human for 10 years."

"10 years? That's a long time."

"Not to a Yokai. 10 years is important because that's how long it would take a strong Yokai to recharge and heal from wounds. After the time is up, the Dormant part of the soul would wake up and become more powerful than the soul that had been Dominant. Sometimes the latent part ends up absorbing the other half. Almost always after the sleeping portion wakes up, the body is killed in some fashion so the Yokai can return to Makai…"

"So the question is why isn't Shuichi Minomino dead?"

"Precisely."

"So, what are the-" Kcin stopped and stared, realizing that they had made it to their destination as Sakura walked up the steps to a Grand Mansion.

Sakura paused before opening the door, taking a deep breath.

"Do you smell that?"

Kcin took a deep breath too and detected the unmistakable scent of-

"Cookies?"

They looked at each other for a moment before Sakura made a mad dash to the back entrance with Kcin in hot pursuit. She burst through the door into the kitchen where the staff stopped and looked at her. Sakura held her finger to her lip as she put her arm out to stop Kcin. Everyone nodded as Sakura, as quietly as she could, tip-toed to the fresh batch of cookies on the table. But the second before her fingers touched the pastries-

WHAM!

Sakura yelped as she jumped back and away from the wooden spoon and the towering 6 foot Dutch woman holding it.

"Yikes, run!" the girl and boy ducked under the swinging arm, out of the kitchen and into the main hall.

"NO COOKIES BEFORE DINNER!" 183 lbs of nanny backed the two teenagers into a corner.

"Yes Oma." Sakura squeaked.

Oma lowered her wooden spoon and moved a stray strand of graying blonde hair out of her face to look at Kcin for the first time.

"And who are you, my child?" The angry Dutch woman was replaced by the good natured nanny.

"I'm Kcin… Be-Bethany's son…" Kcin stuttered.

Oma's gray eyes seem to light up.

"Chelsea's daughter?"

"Yes ma'am."

Oma smiled and took a hold of Kcin's hand.

"Come this way my son, and I'll get you some cookies-"

"Hey!" Sakura protested. "What about 'no cookies before dinner'?"

But Oma wasn't listening. Kcin glanced behind and stuck out his tongue at her which Sakura returned with an added gesture.

"Mademoiselle Sakura?" A maid that had joined the staff in France held out a cordless phone for Sakura. "It's Monsieur Kuronue."

"Thank you." Sakura took the phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Sweety-"

"Hey, the girls at school said they are having a festival in a district near us and I thought-"

"Sorry Kitten, something weird is going on here..."

"Weird as in the 'olde English 'wyrd' meaning fate' Weird or-"

"Weird as in Supernatural Weird."

* * *

Kcin is pronounced 'Ken' 

Supernatural??? hmm??

I would ask more questions but I'm lazy and I thought that if I put up questions, people would GIVE ME ANSWERS!!! I LIKE IMPUT AND PEOPLE TALKING TO ME!!!

speaking of which: REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Phone Calls

I know, I know... I've had three reviews for a while now... I just was busy!!! (doing nothing... 0.o (horrified/ shocked smiley)).So, this chapter goes out to Harpmaker (my editor), superkawaiifoxy (I'll try not to make Sakura a Mary-Sue, but I'm not completely sure what a Mary-Sue is . ) and digikouichi (My new favorite reviewer! You were the first one this time! Thank you so much!!! Have a Oma made cookie!). Thank you all!! This chapter couldn't have been possible without you. 

AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!! REVIEW!!!

I wrote Japanese First name first, last name last, which is not how the Japanese do it... Sorry, It was just easiler for me... And I was fun for me to try to get my younger brother to say the words right ('.';) (Smiley with a sweatdrop)

Anyhows, Kurushimi-san, would you do the honors, Again (I'm Lazy... T.T (Crying smiley))?

"ALRIGHT!" Kurushimi punched the air in her excitment. "Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama, Kaitou, Kuronue, Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Myself (Kurushimi), Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... If you do steal I'll sick my Uncle on you!! Who she also owns..."

"MAI-SAN LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

* * *

Chapter 8

Phone Calls

"Weird as in Supernatural Weird."

"Lovely…" Sakura paused in thought. "Same MO (You know when your watching a show and the cops are doing an investigation and one says 'Whats the MO?'? That's slang for '**Modus operandi' **meaning ' mode of operation'. Now you know.) as in New York?"

"Yeah." Sakura could hear Kuronue lean back in his chair. "An item is stolen in the middle of the day. No witnesses. The item was there one minute and gone the next. Oh, and my favorite part of all of this: the thief is caught only on one frame on the security cameras and its blurry."

"That makes ten items…What was stolen?"

"A scepter shaped like a thunderbolt."

"Any connection to the Ancient Greeks?"

"Rumor has it that it use to belong to Zeus."

"Again, lovely…" Sakura sighed. "I'll head over there tomorrow to see if I can pick up anything…. Now, about that festival?"

"Sorry Kitten… I really can't make it…"

Sakura pouted into the receiver. "Please?"

"I'll make it up to you later…" Kuronue grabbed for a change in topic. "Did you make any friends at school today?"

"Oh, lots…" Sakura jumped over the back of the couch to get comfortable and started to count off her fingers. "Iruka-chan, the girl who sits behind me in class, she seems really down to earth at times. Hisami-chan, who is really, really shy but also smart. Sakaki-chan, she's a really tall girl who is really quiet, probably because she doesn't have much to say. Maya-chan, who happens to be the ASB president of the Juniors, she's also fun to tease."

"Any boys?" Sakura could hear Kuronue start to grind his teeth.

"Boys?" Sakura paused to drag out her 'Dad's' agony. "Oh, there was that boy from this morning, Shuichi-kun is his name by the way." She started to wind a strand of hair around her finger. "Apparently he doesn't 'snort' often-"

"'Snort'? Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah, I got him to snort twice and the whole student P.E. class stared at him like he grew a second head."

Kuronue chuckled in spite of himself.

"There is one boy, Kaitou-kun, he's Shuichi's friend... and…"

"'And'?"

"And Hisa-chan might have a crush on him… They would make a really cute couple." Sakura could help but make a small squeaking sound. "Oh, and Kcin-kun was there-"

"Kcin? Bethany's son?"

"The very same. Oma is busy stuffing him with MY cookies by the way…"

Kuronue chuckled.

"Maybe you can get Kcin to take you to the festival?... Oh, and I'm suppose to remind you to turn on your cell phone… Something about Ava-"

"Ohmigoodness! AVA! Sorry Batman, but I've GOT to go! Bye, love ya!"

"Bye-" Sakura turned the phone off and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to turn it on.

"You have **30** voice messages and **45** text messages." The phone happily told her. Sakura selected the option of checking the text messages.

First text message: From Ava:

_Ktty w__e hv 2 tlk asap_

Second text message: From Ava:

_Srsly we need 2 tlk_

Third text message: From Ava:

_NOT KIDDING!!!_

"Wow, she spelled it out.. she must really mean it." Sakura checked to see if they were all sent by Ava, and they were.

Fortieth text message: From Ava:

_CALL ME DAMMIT!! THE WORLD IS AT STAKE!! PEOPLE WILL DIE!!!_

Sakura deleted all the text messages and checked the senders of the voice messages. All of them were from Ava too.

'_Did she bother with any after school activities?…'_ Sakura checked the time, 3:30, and realized it would be almost midnight in New York. _'Should I call her?'_ She picked put the phone to her ear and listened to message number 30.

"Sakura, please, please, call me! The guys that stole that shield- the Aegis? I still don't know about them or who they are, but I know what will happen if they get what they want. Please, Sakura, this a definate job for the Butterfly Bandits _**and**_ the Ryu (dragon) Rogues." The desperation in Ava's voice made Sakura's decision for her.

* * *

The room was dark, but not completely thanks to the street light outside her New York window. 'Her' was the figure on the bed: a girl about 17 years old with brown hair and blonde streaks thicker than Sakura's silver ones. The girl groaned and rolled over, looking at the source of her discomfort: her cell phone was playing off the tune signaling that someone was calling her. She glared at the device with her hazel eyes before getting up, revealing her skinny, tan figure of 5' 6", and walked over to her mobile. 

'_11:45? Who is calling at this hour?'_

"Hello?"

"Ava?"

"Yeah, Sakura?" Ava covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

On the other side of the line, Sakura had to use the majority of her will to keep herself from bashing her head against the wall. _'Of coarse it would be like this… She's forgetful when she's awake, how can I expect her to remember something when she's half asleep?'_

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell me, Momoirochou?"

"'Momoirochou?'"

"It means 'Pink Butterfly' remember?"

Ava blinked.

"oh…OH! SAKURA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU RETURN MY CALLS EARLIER!?!?!"

Sakura found it necessary to move the phone away from her ear in order to keep her eardrums intact.

"I had my first day of school today…no phones-"

"You're first day? Well, how did you do? Never mind, I'm sure you did well, remember: 'Be random, be crazy…'" Ava seemed to think on that statement, remembering Sakura on her first day of school with her. "Be you!"

"Very encouraging, now about that vision…"

"Hm? What vision?"

"The one you had? The one that showed you what would happen if these-" For a moment, Sakura was at a loss of words. "These… Those people who stole the Aegis? If they won."

"Armageddon in all three worlds (Reiki (Spirit world), Makai (Yokai/Demon world) and Ningenkai (Human world))."

"Wait, all three worlds?"

"Yes, that's what I saw… The items were once belongings of the Greek Gods, right? They already have 9, who knows how many they need to get-"

"They have ten."

"Ten?"

"One was stolen from the museum Kuronue is working at."

"How is Kuronue anyway?"

"Stick to the subject at hand, Ava."

"Oh, sorry…What were we talking about again?"

This time, Sakura really did hit her head against the wall.

"The people who stole the Aegis!" At Ava's pause, Sakura continued. "The shiny metal shield that Athena had? Given to her by Zeus?" Sakura waited for Ava's response before screaming into the phone loud enough to call Kcin from the other room. "MOMOIROCHOU!!! THAT MEANS PINK BUTTERFLY IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN AGAIN!!!"

"So they have 10? I think they are one step closer to their goal… But something tells me that the ones they need still are harder to get… Sakura, listen."

Sakura, on cue, pulled out her tape recorder to study Ava's words later.

"As usual, I can't tell you exactly what I've seen-"

"-because then what you've seen won't happen and we'll be flying blind."

"Exactly. Anyway, go to where you're planning to go tonight."

'_The festival?'_

"Then do what your Dad asked you to do tomorrow."

'_Go to the museum.'_

"Oh, and about tomorrow, remember to bring your change of clothes: What age do the board directors at the museum think you are? Wait, it doesn't matter-" Sakura shut her mouth after almost automatically answering the question. "- I'm sure you'll do great. Anyway, bring the change of clothes. It's ok if you forget it in the locker room once."

'_?'_

"The Purple and Red Butterfly need more herbs for their healing potions."

'_The Murasakichou (Purple Butterfly)_ _is_ _Sakina and the Akaichou (Red Butterfly) is Titania. Sakina's still in Egypt but Titania is in… Germany. Thank God Ava is on our side.'_

"Don't forget about your bike or the Ryu Rogues: they need an update…Oh, and Kcin's ready to hold his mother and grandmother's title."

"YES!" Kcin's voice, so close to Sakura's other ear, made her jump. She had sensed him coming into the room, but had forgotten him in the… rush of being on track again. The thieves had eluded all her sources.

'_Except one.'_ The little voice, the one that always shouted doubts at her, the one she routinely ignored, whispered into the darkest corners of her mind. Kcin took the phone from numbing fingers, not seeing the look on his 'Aunt's' face and started to chat with Ava.

'_He has nothing to do with this. I will NOT doubt him. Not now. Not EVER.'_

'_He is the one who put us on the case.'_

'_What does that have to do with anything?'_

'_Maybe he regrets- Regrets saving us. Saving You.'_

"Obasan?" The concern in Kcin's voice washed over her and broke Sakura from her thoughts. "Obasan, you ok?"

"I'm fine… Don't let Ava go to sleep until she tells us as much as she can… She's forgetful and changes the subject without realizing it, so you'll have to gently press her. I'll be right back." Sakura got up on unsteady legs, but she forced them to do as she wished and carry her to the bathroom.

In the mirror, Sakura's face was pale, and clammy to the touch. Her eyes were wide but when she removed her glasses, their glow was noticeably reduced.

She slashed water into her face to wipe off the sweat and cool her head.

'_This could be his way to correct what he thinks is a mistake.'_ The voice echoed.

'_I'm being silly!'_ Sakura growled into the mirror, mentally shoving the voice down and 'out of sight'. "People, my friends, could be dying any day now and I'm here feeling SORRY for myself! Get a grip, go back out there, and find out the first steps to fixing this problem!"

"Obasan?" Kcin's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. "I have the last of Ava's message. She says, that while 'Tricking red into thinking you're shocked, one should not let ones guard down, especially to your left'."

"Thank you Kcin." Sakura opened the door and smiled at him, which he returned. "Hey, did you hear about the festival tonight?"

Kcin's eyes lit up. Tonight's festival would be grand, but tonight was also the 20th anniversary of his mother becoming one of the Chou Heihi (Butterfly Bandits) (Kcin thinks about it in Japanese, because that is what he is, while Ava thinks of it as the English version because she's English. Ava and Kcin both say Ryu Rogues because it's both English and Japanese and they are not a part of that group.) and 40th for his grandmother.

"Let me run home to get ready! Traditional style, right? I'll be here at 7:30!" And with that, Kcin ran out of the Mansion at full speed.

'_Well…'_ Sakura blinked and stared at the backpack that was anything but hers. _'He forgot his bag…'_ After a moment of shock, Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

What will happen at the Festival? 

What are the thieves after?

What is their connection to Kuronue (Yes, there is one, just to spoil it for you... Sakura's Doubt (the voice talking to her) was right)

Why do the board members think Sakura is a different age?

Who are the Ryu Rogues if Ava and Kcin are part of the Butterfly Bandits?

Will you get the answers if you Review?

Click the button that says 'Review' to find out!


	10. Chapter 9: The Initiation

The cast of characters (minus the teachers from school, but with extras) walk onto the set.

"Why are we wearing this?" Iruka blinked at her outfit.

"Why am I still wearing my business suit?" Kuronue grumbled.

BECAUSE I'M IN CHARGE!!!

The author is suddenly hit with a frying pan.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY DAD!"

Uh-oh... Begins to flee I OWN YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Hiei, who makes his appearance in this chapter, appears.

"Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. If you need a list, check the last chapter."

Akari Neko-chan, here are the answers to some of the questions... at least one I'm sure...

Harpmaker, you're right with the beginning, and then you went off the subject...!

Kahuffstix, my answer to you is the same to Akari.

Superkawaiifoxy, I'm pretty sure she won't become a Mary-Sue... I'll have her get hurt a lot, trust me.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! Have a cookie!!

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!... I think...

* * *

Chapter 9

The Initiation

Sakura smoothed down the front of her kimono nervously, causing Oma to smack her hand lightly.

"Sakura-" Oma didn't bother with formalities or nicknames. "Stop slouching or I might poke you by mistake."

"Does that mean all the other times were on purpose- Ouch!" Oma answered Sakura's question with a needle point. "How long 'til we're done?"

"With the kimono?"

"Yes, with the kimono."

"Right about… now." Oma stepped back to give Sakura room to move, at which Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "Now, dear, time for your hair."

Sakura groaned, but was secretly pleased she could use another expansion of her power and with the option of sitting down. She gently adjusted the expensive material to keep from wrinkling it as she sat down; making sure her metal band was secured around her leg, but out of sight. She considered wearing her amulet on the outside, but thought better of it: Yokai sometimes attend the festivals to relive the old days and make off with a human victims, which is the main reason why Kcin's family and others go to every festival they can.

Oma frowned at Sakura's mid-back length of hair. "It needs to be longer, dear."

Sakura closed her eyes and went to her mental cupboards, opening one slightly. She couldn't help but grin when she felt added weight fall on her shoulders.

"That's enough. Now, sit still or you won't be ready for Kcin."

"You make it sound like I'm dating him."

Oma paused.

"Contrary to what Kuronue wants, or thinks he wants, or thinks is best for you, a male companion might do you-"

"You forget Oma…" Sakura's eyes darkened. "I'm not like anyone else."

Oma sighed, lowering her head.

"I know, but-" the nanny smiled happily. "I miss dressing you up!"

Sakura nearly fell off her chair. "Oma!"

"SIT STILL!"

Sakura grumbled, but stilled.

"Did you meet any other boys?"

"I told you Oma." Sakura was on the verge of whining.

"Well, Sakura, this Shuichi boy sounds interesting."

"If Shuichi were to come over, Kuronue wouldn't just go through the routine of rocking chair and shot gun, he would actually shoot him. Probably get a silver bullet made just for demons after his daughter too."

"Done."

Sakura blinked before realizing Oma meant she was done with Sakura's hair.

_Ding-dong a-ling dang!!_ The door bell rang, reminding Sakura vaguely of the sound she always thought Bilbo's door bell sounded like in The Hobbit.

"Just in time it sounds like too." Oma smiled while she helped Sakura to her feet.

* * *

Kcin shifted uncomfortably, not used to being in kimonos, not to mention a kimono this expensive, bought for this occasion. It was black with a dark, hunter green colored dragon snaking around his body, with a matching color obi (a cloth belt basically) and two under layers. 

'_Well, at least it has a __Hakama (split skirt that looks like pants)-'_ Kcin's thought was cut short as Sakura came into view at the top of the stairs.

Sakura's hair had grown long enough to have the tips at level with the back of her ankles, and reverted to its original black with silver streaks. In her hair was a gilded Kushi (these are usually rounded combs made of tortoiseshell or lacquered wood, often with inlaid mother of pearl or gilding) and instead of having her hair in a bun, she had tied it into a pony tail. Her bangs were cut in such a way that her face looked like a heart, with two longer locks in front of her ears. That, with her glasses off, made her look almost nothing like the girl he ran into this morning in the principal's office.

But the oddest thing was her kimono.

Sakura wore four layers, with the second layer's collar folded over the top edge of the upper layer. The top layer was a rich red color that had pink flowers near the bottom, but the fabric didn't cover the shoulders, revealing the second layer's- almost white- purple with yellow and blue flowers. The light purple obi had an obi-ita (a thin, fabric-covered board placed under the obi by women to keep its shape) underneath in a darker purple. The top layer split two feet under the obi to show the under layer again.

But the strangest thing was that all over the kimono, minus the obi and obi-ita, were black butterflies… butterflies that moved.

Sakura carefully stepped down the steps towards Kcin with the grace of an ancient princess, quietly whipping out her yellow fan out of its place in her obi.

"Obasan" Kcin blushed as though he had made a mistake. "I mean _Ryu-dono_ (more formal than 'Sama', could mean Lord or Lady, so Kcin is saying Lady Dragon.)- I mean, _Kuroichou_ (Black Butterfly)!"

"Either one will be fine for tonight, Chouko." Sakura's voice was quiet, but it carried easily, as though the world wanted her to be heard. The air around her hummed with power that raced along Kcin's senses for a moment, making the hair on his arms stand up before becoming a pleasant 'hum' in the back of his head.

Kcin, suddenly remembering his manners, held open the front door for her, and then held out his elbow for Sakura to grasp, which she did.

* * *

"Kurama, that has to be the fifteenth fan girl that has approached you tonight. You sure you don't want to go home?" Keiko, a girl with brown, neck length hair, suggested, trying to be helpful. She was Yusuke's fiancée, but while the black haired, half demon, ex-spirit detective was gone, she wanted to help any way she could. She wore a single layer kimono with what looked like red fruit and green leaves with a matching obi. 

"No Keiko, I'm fine… truth be told, I'm curious as to the release of energy Koenma-san was talking about." Kurama/ Shuichi wore a dark green Hakama type kimono with black bamboo leaves and a blue and white striped obi. He side stepped to avoid being seen by a girl from school as he thought about their mission: Koenma had noticed an unusual release of energy 20 years ago and 40 years ago, but by the time Reiki (spirit world) showed up, the source was long gone. Both times, the same festival was going on, the festival they were in right now.

Kuwabara, a boy a little younger than Kurama with orange hair wore a dark purple Hakama type kimono like Kurama, with a black obi. He seemed be groaning about not being with his 'precious Yukina', his Ice Maiden (an ice Yokai) girlfriend.

The smallest of their group, Hiei, was thinking about the best way to kill Kuwabara without Spirit World finding out. Hiei was Yukina's older twin brother, though Kuwabara and Yukina didn't know that, with which Hiei was content. Hiei and Yukina had red eyes, but that was where the resemblence ended. While Yukina had the blue hair that was common to Ice Maidens, Hiei had black hair with a star-like white streak near his skull. He wore a dark blue Haori (a hip- or thigh-length kimono) with thin lighter blue streaks and a matching obi.

"Hey look! Fire works! Maybe Genkai (The aged Reiki fighter who rigorously trains Yusuke) will let us fire them off near her temple. Pity she and Yukina couldn't come." Kuwabara hardly paused for breath as he raced for the stand.

"Kuwabara, we are on an important-" Kurama became silent, suddenly realizing that energy was building up in the forest near the festival grounds.

* * *

Kcin had never been more nervous in his life than he was in this moment. He shook hard enough that he was sure people could see him, until Sakura placed her hand over his arm. His shaking stopped but the nervousness remained. 

The thing that made him really nervous was that he had no idea what he was scared about. His Mother and Grandmother never said anything to him about what actually happened. Surely, if it was dangerous, they would have prepared him. Right?

As Sakura and Kcin moved through the festival, he wondered if his mother felt this insecure walking past the same stalls selling the same food. The two of them approached the forest in which his Mother and Grandmother told him they were given their title. What if he messed up? What if he didn't have what was needed to become one of the Chou Heihi? Ava managed to join, and she seemed well… ditzy.

"We are here." Sakura's voice broke him from his mental questioning. The time of thinking was over.

Kcin looked around. They were in his favorite clearing with its overgrown grass. Lit up with fireflies and Sakura's blazing eyes, the place had never been more magical in his all-too-short life.

Sakura let go of Kcin's arm, and he almost immediately began to shake again. While she was on his arm, it seemed as though this was all surreal, not as terrifyingly factual as it was now.

Sakura looked Kcin in the eye and he felt as though he could not turn away.

"Kcin _Munesanzun_ (mind)?" There was a clear, resounding note in the air that began, or became noticeable, when Sakura called his name.

Kcin gulped.

"Yes, Kuroichou?"

She walked in a quarter circle, coming to face Kcin again as the very ground beneath him began to resonate with that same clear note.

"Do you swear to protect the innocent first and punish the guilty second?"

"Yes, Kuroichou." Kcin sounded more confident than he felt, becoming even less so when another note joined the first.

"Do you swear, no matter what the circumstances, that you will never seek revenge on another?"

"Yes, Kuroichou."

Certain strands of the tall grass began to glow, some even under his feet.

"Do you swear not to lie, or cheat, and not to steal, except temporarily, and that _only_ when the item in question is in danger of being used for evil purposes?"

"Yes, Kuroichou."

More grass lit up, forming, Kcin realized, a large green butterfly.

"Do you swear to not tell anyone else of the Chou Heihi or the Ryu Rogues, unless another member of either agrees with you that the secret should be told?"

"Yes, Kuroichou."

The wind began to blow, picking up Sakura's hair and kimono, making her seem even more unearthly.

"And if you are caught breaking any of these oaths, will you commit yourself to the justice of the Chou Heihi?"

Kcin opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Think about this carefully, Chouko. Though no one, as of yet, has died an early death in the Chou Heihi, that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. This will not be easy. If anyone in the Chou Heihi calls on you, you Will come. If you are asked to complete a task, you will do your utmost to accomplish it." Sakura's voice suddenly became softer. "No one will blame you or judge you if you decide to walk away now."

"I swear, I will protect the innocent before punishing the guilty, never seek revenge, lie, or cheat; and if I must steal something, it will be for the greater good and returned at the earliest. I will come to the aid of my fellow Chou Heihi and keep this secret, unless it must be told.

"I swear to keep these oaths, and if I break them, the Chou Heihi may take whatever action they think is necessary." Kcin had to nearly shout out the last part: the two clear notes had been joined by a third and it was difficult to think past the feeling of uneasiness. At least his knees had stopped shaking.

Sakura's eyes seemed to become brighter, almost too blinding to look at. She crossed her arms in front of her in the shape of a cross, closing her eyes for a moment. The notes became higher, and only as they reached their peak, she began to speak again.

"This hour has not come soon

Waiting more than 200 moons

Bracelet of Light,

Butterfly of Night.

World of Spirits, Take your leave

The night has passed of the final eve,

Spirit Guardian, Take Flight!

**"****_Viridis _**_**Psyche!!"**_

There was a blinding flash of light, and then there was nothing. The notes and wind had ceased, along with the glowing pattern on the ground.

Sakura took a step forward, and then another to come within arm's length of Kcin. In the hand that she held outstretched was a bracelet with black, purple, and silver 'threads' and a green gem in the center with a butterfly emblem over it.

Kcin looked at the bracelet, than Sakura. She smiled at him, silently comforting him.

"'ViridisPsyche'?" He took the magic laced bracelet and straped it around his wrist.

"Viridis is Latin for green, while Psyche is ancient Greek for Butterfly. While Papilio is the Latin word, I think Psyche is prettier…" (I'm told I should have used Greek characters, but I have no idea how to do that…)

"Oh."

Sakura turned her face toward the festival, as though she could see something through the trees. "We better go. Spirit World will be here soon."

* * *

"Shuichi!" 

Kurama flinched as Yoko let forth a string of curses. The Spirit Detectives had split up when they couldn't locate the source of the energy and the fan girls had found him. The red head turned, already looking for an escape, when he realized it was Maya, Sakaki, Hisami, Iruka and Kaitou who had called his name.

The girls had arranged their hairs into buns, Hisami's numbering two. Maya wore a kimono with Cherry Blossoms, Sakaki with Kittens, Hisami with Reeds and Iruka with Waves. It seemed as though the girls had grown closer: They had traded their obi (I'm not sure if girls really do that, but I thought it was cute) among each other.

On the other had, Kaitou was still wearing his school uniform. Seeing Kurama's disapproving stare, he was quick to defend himself.

"I didn't know we were doing anything. The girls just showed up at my door and 'kidnapped' me."

The girls giggled at his choice of words.

"We called Kcin-kun's house, but his mother said he was already here…" Maya paused. "Saka-chan and I felt something in this direction," She cocked her head to the side "did you feel it too, Minamino-kun?"

Kurama thought fast. If he said no, the newcomers might just go on to investigate on their own and get hurt; If he said yes, it would confirm he had unusual abilities, and he would be forced to 'baby sit' them.

'_There is no need.'_ Hiei telepathically told Kurama with the use of his third eye, returning to the red head's side. _'Whatever that energy came from, it's coming this way.'_

The newcomers blinked, suddenly noticing the short boy beside Shuichi. Had he always been there and they had simply overlooked him?

"Who's your friend, Minamino-kun?" Iruka asked.

"His name is Hiei." Kurama said, distracted with his search of the immediate area.

Suddenly, the crowd parted enough for the group to see what the cause of the immense force was.

There stood Kuroichou (Sakura for those of you with short attention spans). She was at an angle to them so they could only see her profile, until she seemed to sense their stare and turned half a degree. The silver in her hair caught the light as she studied her observers. She turned back to her other side to speak to someone there and Kcin was abruptly within view. She said something to him, to which he nodded and bowed. She bowed back and turned to leave as Kcin turned to their group.

That was about when Shuichi realized he was trembling. Yoko was scared; terrified of the girl with burning purple eyes. Shuichi, the human half of their soul, seemed to be more at peace with her presence than he had ever felt before. He turned his head so he could see Hiei and saw that the shortest of their party was rooted on the spot, his mouth open and his entire body shaking.

"Wait." Shuichi played on Yoko's curiosity to get him to cooperate so he could talk to this mysterious woman. He passed Kcin and then was standing beside _her_.

Sakura turned to face Shuichi fully, using all her will to keep herself from saying anything that might give herself away. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it, looking flustered and ready to try again when she interrupted.

"_Custodies ipsum tuum_ ('Guard yourself.' I'm told Latin doesn't translate word for word.), Kitsune (Spirit Fox, what Yoko is)." And with that, she turned and left.

"Kcin-kun, who was that?" Iruka asked in awe, not hearing Sakura.

"Kuroichou… Please don't ask anymore." Kcin pleaded. "I can't tell you."

"SHUICHI!!" Maya suddenly screamed. The moment 'Kuroichou' was out of sight, he had collapsed.

* * *

Is Shuichi ok? 

Why is that Shuichi and Yoko feel very differently about the same girl?

Who was Sakura warning Kurama about?

Will Kurama ever find out that Sakura and Kuroichou is the same person?

What will happen tomorrow? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!!


	11. Chapter 10: Saved by the Bell

I've had two terrible weeks, and this one isn't even over yet... I'd rather not go into the details, but there is the latest chapter...

Disclamer can be found in Chapter 1 thru Chapter 8... I think...

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Saved By the Bell

"Crystals of Auras,

Crystals of Mind,

Grant me the power

To dreams redefine!

Be it romance or love,

Fear or blight,

Give me the power

Over dreams this night!"

* * *

Shuichi woke in a cold sweat. He didn't know why he awoke so violently or why he was sweating. HE was having a pleasant dream. 

'_**Well **__**I**__** wasn't.'**_ Yoko saw fit to inform him.

'_A guilty conscience perhaps?'_ A voice in the back of their head said.

The hair on the back of Shuichi's neck stood on end. He didn't know that voice, did he?

Movement out of the corner of his eye had him turn his head sharply to the left, earning a _'snap'_ in his neck for his troubles.

There sat Hiei on Shuichi's windowsill.

"Hiei, you startled me." Shuichi finally said when his heart slowed down.

Hiei snorted.

'_**Maybe you picked that up from him, because you certainly didn't pick it up from me.'**_

'_Quiet.'_

"You fainted."

Shuichi blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're ears are fine, fox. You heard me."

"Care to elaborate then?"

"We went to the fair. We saw that woman." Shuichi didn't need Hiei to tell him who he meant by 'that woman'. "Kuroichou is her name, or so Kcin told us right before you passed out."

"Kuroichou… The black butterfly?" Shuichi blinked and then started to rub the bridge of his nose like a headache was coming on. Something in the back of his head told him that someone he knew had that name. Or he knew someone who would use it.

"Kcin and the Baka (Hiei's name for Kuwabara; means idiot) carried you home. Your mother was worried."

"What else did Kcin say about the woman?"

"Nothing."

Now Shuichi was sure that his ears were tricking him.

"You don't know anything else about her?"

Hiei grimaced.

"I was too…" Hiei trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I couldn't read her mind when she was there-"

'_**He was petrified on the spot!'**_ Yoko recalled with glee.

'_Hush'_

"And I can't read Kcin's mind."

Shuichi just looked at him.

"He has a mental barrier. If I could break it down-"

"'If'?"

Hiei glared at him.

"If you won't shut up, I'll just leave. I have better things to do than make sure you don't die in your sleep, baka kitsune."

Shuichi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them his face was completely blank, ready to listen.

"The boy has strong mental powers-"

'_**So that's why he bothered to learn his name, his powers are strong enough to be a threat.'**_

Hiei looked like he was going to hit Shuichi but then remembered that hitting Shuichi didn't necessary mean hitting Yoko. He continued like nothing happened.

"If I did break it down, he would at least go mad or go brain dead."

Hiei looked Shuichi straight in the eye for what he said next.

"I know he knows you're not human. That's for sure, fox."

Shuichi sighed. Yet another person knew his secret that he wasn't counting on. Well, there wasn't anything that he could do about it now. He thanked Hiei, who left the moment the words left his mouth, and settled back into bed.

'_What was your bad dream about?'_

Yoko paused before answering.

'_**I don't remember… Do you remember yours?'**_

Shuichi opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He felt like he was on the verge of something very important.

'_I can't recall either.'_

'_**Odd… You're certain it wasn't a bad dream?'**_

Shuichi mentally nodded his head 'yes' to which Yoko responded with a mental frown.

**_'That's probably a bad sign.'_**

* * *

The Amethyst and Hematite merged (1) stone shattered in one of Sakura's hands while in the other her Moonstone (2) cracked.

'_How foolish of me. If I was in his mind a few more seconds, I would have been swallowed even with the protection of the Moonstone.'_

Her frown was very visible as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed out of her kimono, but her hair was still long. She pulled out a pair of scissors and cut her hair right then and there, taking care that there was enough hair for Oma to rearrange her hair into its proper length and shape.

She carefully wrapped up the cut hair to be packaged and, later, to be donated. Of course, that would be after she disenchanted it and made it impossible to retrace the hair back to her. She didn't want any Doctors, Witch or otherwise, to get a hold of anything of her abnormal self.

Sakura sighed when she saw the clock. A quarter to mid-night. She would take a shower in the morning, before walking to school. Now she would sleep.

* * *

Shuichi awoke to the sound of his bedroom door softly closing: His mother probably didn't want to wake him up. But why? 

'_**You fainted, remember?'**_

'_WE__ fainted,__ remember__?!'_ Shuichi sighed and rolled out of bed reluctantly. His mother left for work early and he liked to be up to see her off, even though if he didn't he would have an extra hour of sleep.

While he was busy buttoning up the shirt of his school uniform, he looked at the large bruise that had formed on his chest. Yesterday he had gotten a mission from Koenma (Prince of Spirit world) before school had started. It was a simple enough mission- get this demon, make sure it doesn't get killed, make sure _you_ don't get killed- but he had still gotten hit.

'_**But if we were at school at our usual time, we wouldn't have met Sakura-chan in the morning…'**_

'_True.'_

He gathered his homework from his desk, and left his room with his bag, all ready to go except for food.

"Good Morning Mother." Shuichi greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shuichi, you sure you want to be up?" Shiori put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She was a middle aged woman with black hair that she usually had in a loose tie and brown eyes.

"Yes Mother, I'm sure."

"Dear, if the boy thinks he should go to school, let him." Hatanaka (That's his last name, but I can't find his first), Shuichi's stepfather said when Shiori had her 'worry face' on. "Besides, the boy has a name to uphold, right son?" (Shuichi means 'excellence first').

Shuichi nodded as his younger stepbrother stampeded down the stairs. Amazingly enough, Shuichi's stepbrother's name was Shuuichi (confusing I know… I didn't come up with it… In the English version they changed his name in order not to create confusion, but I don't have the other name…).

"'Morning Shu-ani!"

"Good Morning Shuuichi."

(Can you tell the difference? Hint: "aniki" means 'Elder brother')

So their family had breakfast, Kurama avoiding the subject of why he fainted last night. He couldn't tell them, he didn't know himself.

'_Maybe I should see a doctor…'_

Yoko began to laugh.

'_It's not funny. It could be serious.'_

'_**I doubt that.'**_

Finally he picked up his bag and headed out the door.

Sakura was walking along the opposite side of the street.

"Battoman-chan!"

Sakura turned toward him, smiled, then waved. She looked at both sides of the street, then jay-walked to him.

"Good Morning Battoman-chan. 'Fancy meeting you here'."

"I could say the same thing, Minamino-kun."

"Have a good day Shuichi!" Shiori called from the house.

"Is that your mom?"

Kurama was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. Sakura, someone he knew not to be human, now knew where he lived and what his mother looked like.

Apparently his thoughts showed on his face.

"It's not like I'm going to kidnap her or something. Geez, Minamino-kun, you're so paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid if they really are out to get me. And just because I might be paranoid doesn't mean they are not out to get me."

Sakura giggled and then sighed.

"I think, Minamino-kun, out of all the people I've met, I'm going to miss you the most."

Shuichi fell behind, again feeling dread.

"What?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him.

"What, you think I'm going to stay here forever? I pride myself in the worn sole of my heel. My family will move… that much is certain…The only question is 'when'."

There was silence, and Shuichi had to force himself to get over the knot in his chest to speak.

"Why are you walking to school, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"You may."

Shuichi waited for a moment.

"Why are you walking to school?"

Sakura blinked after a moment's pause.

"Oh, you want me to answer! Well, why didn't you say so?!"

He started to rub the bridge of his nose again.

Sakura sighed.

"My dad is really busy. He gave me a ride yesterday because he always gives me a ride on the first day of school. Usually I ride, but-" Sakura made a face "the people dad hired to move our stuff didn't know how to handle a bike properly. So it's in the shop for repairs." She grinned up at him. "If you're nice, I might give you a ride.

"Now, why are you off to school, Minamino-kun?"

Shuichi answered her with a sly smile.

"Hey! I answered you! It's only fair!"

"Well, I was planning to show you, but if you-"

"That's ok!"

* * *

Sakura yawned. 

"Are you always this early to school?" 'This' was 6 am when school started at 8. The two weren't even at school yet, but it was coming into sight.

"Most of the time, yes."

"Then why did I bump-" Sakura stopped talking when Shuichi stopped walking. Nimbly, he jumped onto an overhanging tree and landed on a crouch looking down on Sakura.

"I had some matters to attend to before school." He reached down to give Sakura a hand up when she jumped, just as agile, to settle next to him. She flashed him a smile.

"Why are we up in a tree?" Sakura whispered.

"Because it's the only way to get to where we're going." he answered, as quiet as she. After a moment he continued. "Why are we whispering?"

She blinked at him.

"Would you prefer I YELL?!" Sakura's voice rose for the last two words and Shuichi immediately covered her mouth with his hand.

"Not particularly."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched when his hand didn't move. Shuichi sweat dropped and got up, offering the same hand he used to cover her mouth to help her up now. She glared at it and stood up on her own.

"Where are we going?" Sakura neither whispered nor yelled this time.

Shuichi held an index finger to his lips before climbing another, higher tree branch, Sakura following him. After a while of climbing and following, they made it to a limb that touched a window on the third story of the main school building. He made his way to it, and, just when Sakura was going to let loose a comment on windows and how hard it could be to open a locked one, Shuichi slid it open.

Sakura's jaw snapped shut with an auditable '_click_'. Shuichi turned his head at the sound, but she just scowled at him. He gave her a small smile as he backed into the classroom and offered her his hand again.

'_**You just don't learn do you?'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**I mean, that's the third time you've held out-'**_

Sakura took his hand and, after a moment of shock on his face, Shuichi helped her in.

'_It never hurts to be polite… and to try again.'_

Shuichi watched as Sakura quickly surveyed the room, taking in the closet, the stools and easels, both the tripod and H-Frame designs, checking for possible escape routes, where she could be attacked from, and the safest place in the room.

'_Definitely not a normal girl.'_

'_**That's what I've been saying.'**_

Sakura blinked. They were in the art room.

She turned toward him, a question already on her lips when he walked past her and lifted a sheet that was covering one of the canvases. There was a red rose the color of blood with water droplets that caught the light of the sun and glittered like diamonds.

Sakura stood in awe as Shuichi sat down on a stool and began to add to the picture: the background needed touch ups.

"I come in the morning because the fan girls don't know."

"And if you come in the afternoon, they'll know."

He nodded. Shuichi had found he had a talent for painting, and it helped him think when he was stuck on something. Like how to find out about this 'Kuroichou' woman, the best way to stop Kcin from reading his mind and erase his knowledge of Shuichi not being entirely human.

Kcin was easily dealt with: he could just ask Koenma for something like an item that would block his thoughts and get some incense that would make Kcin forget.

But-

"'Kuroichou'?" Sakura murmured.

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his head around to stare at Sakura. She blinked at his shocked expression then pointed to his painting.

"What? You didn't realize what you were painting?"

There, flying in the background toward the rose like it had half a mind to land on it, was a black butterfly.

"Black… an interesting color for a butterfly." Shuichi turned to Sakura as she spoke. "I like to call it the contradiction of the colors: in some cultures it means death, while in others life. It's not even really a color, but a lack of. In times of fear and uncertainty black contains the energy of the threatening unknown. In a positive state, black is seen as a restful emptiness into which anything may emerge and disappear once again. It is also mysterious, providing a sense of potential and possibility (3). The black stone, onyx, stands for the element of fire, and is suppose to enhance the steadfastness and determination of someone. It is a grounding stone, valuable in difficult or confusing times in our lives. Extremely helpful to people who are in the process of 'letting go' or releasing the past attachments to 'People, places, and things.'(4)"

She paused, waiting for him to say anything. He sat there, just listening to her talk, his mouth slightly opened.

She smiled, then continued.

"While the butterfly… aw, the butterfly. The butterfly in my favorite ancient language, Greek, is '_Psyche'_, which means 'soul' and 'breath' and now 'mind'. In Spanish, Butterfly is '_la Santa Maria posa_' 'the Virgin Mary alights/rests'. The Germans thought butterflies were really witches out to steal their cream because the '_Schmetterling'_ would hover around milk pails, butter churns and such. In Russia it is '_Dushichka_', which is derived from '_dusha_' meaning 'soul'. In Mandarin, '_Hu-tieh_'-"

"The word for 70? '_Tieh_'?"

"Yes… thus the butterfly becomes the symbol of longevity. It also represents young men in love-"

"While in Japan it means young maidenhood or marital happiness. (5)"

Sakura gave him a half scowl. She did not like being interrupted. She placed her hand over his mouth to finish.

"'_I do not know whether I was a man dreaming I was a butterfly,_

_Or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming I was a man.'_" Sakura withdrew her hand with a look of triumph.

"Chuang Tse?"

"Yes"

Shuichi was opening his mouth to ask why in the world she knew so much, when there was a sound down the hallway. The door was closed, but by the noise they both knew it was the janitor. Shuichi instinctively grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the closet, putting his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

The janitor came in, looked around briefly, and walked over to the painting. Shuichi started to sweat. If he saw the painting, he would know that someone was here because of the fresh paint. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed, but he wasn't sure if Sakura was.

Sakura, on the other hand, was more interested in Shuichi covering her mouth for the third time.

'_Should I bite him?... Naahh…' _

A moment later a shiver went down Shuichi's spine as Yoko's laugh echoed in their head.

The sound of the school bell went off, signaling that the school was open. The janitor looked down the hall, and then turned and put the sheet over the painting without looking. He then left.

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief, quickly removing his hand from Sakura's mouth.

"Was it really necessary to _**lick**_ me?"

"Yes… I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" Sakura said in a stage whisper, punching the air like Kurushimi (the girl's PE teacher if you've forgotten).

They both laughed, and Sakura opened the door of the closet. Before she took a step though, she was reminded that Shuichi still had an arm around her waist. She turned to tease him, but stopped short.

Shuichi Minamino's eyes were gold.

Well, not completely. It was more like a hazel gold: there was green around the outer edge of his eyes' irises.

But it wasn't just his eye color that stopped her; it was the feeling shining in them: loneliness. Without realizing it, Sakura's eyes reflected the same feeling of aloneness.

'_He can't even interact with anyone the way he wants to. When he is around humans, he constantly worries if they will find out about him and if they do, will they reject him, or if they are in danger just by being around him. When he's around yokai, he has to worry if they will hurt the people he cares for on the human plane.'_ Sakura reached up to gently brush a stray strand of his hair away, and ended up cupping his cheek. He leaned into it, his eyes softening. _'Shuichi, why did you choose to stay human? Here you're all alone.'_

Another bell rang, signaling zero period. They simultaneously jumped away from each other, blushing.

"I, um, have something to do before school starts… that's why I'm here so early." Sakura said, eyes downcast as she turned to leave the classroom.

Shuichi touched his cheek, still warm from Sakura's brief touch.

'_**I know why we're lonely, but why is she?'**_

'_I don't know, but I get the feeling that she's one of a kind. Like the last of a kind.'_

* * *

(1)Amethyst is the stone of the soul, while Hematite is the stone of the mind. 

(2)Because of the way it travels through the Zodiac, Moonstone is considered a protective stone while traveling, especially at night or on the water.

(3) Taken from www(.)crystal-cure(.)com/black(.)html

(4) Taken from www(.)sobrietystones(.)com/index(.)html

(5) " " www(.)insects(.)org/ced4/etymology(.)html

Just take out the parentheses.


	12. Chapter 11: Part 1

O.o! I haven't updated in forever!! I'm so sorry!! I blame this on a girl at school who I was going to commision to draw some of the characters in this story and some others... But she didn't, and as of right now hasn't, read the story... How is she going to get Sakura right if she doesn't know her?

Oh, and I now have a boyfriend... . He's cute! And sweet!

And a job! Mininium wage! YES!

And my cat of 15 years died in November...

And now we have a new kitten that is the silliest one EVER!!! She has milk problems... as in shes a milkaholic... She'll attack the glass if you are drinking milk! She's so CUTE!!!

And I've been brainstorming... I have a lot down...

And in all fairness, This is a LONG chapter, and I'm not even done with it yet... I'll try to have the rest later... hopefully this week...

Admitally, not as long as many of the others...

This chapter is in Shuichi/Kurama's point of view... sorry if I get his character wrong . . Why I usually do it in my character's point of view... I own them...

Ok, now Kurushimi, because you do it SO well...

"ALRIGHT!" Kurushimi punched the air in her excitment. "Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama, Kaitou, Kuronue, Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Myself (Kurushimi), Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... If you do steal I'll sic my Uncle on you!! Who she also owns..."

"MAI-SAN LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

And now, without any further ado:

* * *

Chapter 11

A Box By Any Other Name

It was a box.

That was the only way to describe it, as the students of Meiou Senior High School, class B-2, gathered around the new girl's desk. Even Shuichi and Kaitou couldn't fathom what it was. It was a black box with holes that you couldn't see through, that much was certain, but there was no way to open it. Yoko was pleased when Shuichi asked him to look at it like it was a puzzle box, but even the thief king couldn't discover the secret of the 10cm x 10cm x 10cm container.

It took several moments after 'the Incident' (what Kurama was quickly beginning to call the moment between Sakura and himself) before he decided what he was going to do. Curiosity begged him to go after Sakura and find out what she was up to, while common sense told him he should 'leave well enough alone' as the saying went. He opted for sense, touching up the rose painting, and concluding that the butterfly went well with it. It was supposed to be a still life painting, but he never thought of plants as still life, especially his own. He could argue with the teacher later and, more than likely, win.

He left 30 minutes before first period began and arrived to a class huddled around Sakura's desk.

And still no Sakura.

Shuichi looked at his watch. Class would start any minute now, and Kurama had a sneaking suspicion that Sakura would show up after class began.

The door to the classroom slid open. The whole class, including Kurama, turned to the door, half hoping it was Sakura to answer their questions, but it wasn't. It was Iruka, Hisami, Sakaki, and Maya. The two latter girls waved to the two former and turned to leave for their own classroom when Iruka spoke to the gathered crowd.

"What's so important that you are all gathered around Kitty's desk? I can't even see my chair, Hisa-chan can't get to hers and you're all pushing Minamino-kun out of his!" That was only partly true; he was leaning back in his chair to avoid being pushed. The girls in front of him had forgotten, in their curiosity, who sat behind Sakura and mumbled hushed apologies to Shuichi, their faces burning with embarrassment.

Maya walked over and rose to her full height, demanding attention and wielding authority. The huddled students cleared away and retreated to their own seats. The four girls looked at the box inquisitively as Maya held it up.

The door slid open, and again the class turned in expectation to see who it was. It took them all a moment to realize it was Rella J: She avoided class at all costs, so she was rarely there. She scowled at them when they continued to stare at her as she journeyed through the class to her seat in the back.

Maya sighed, and put the container back down, turning to leave.

"See ya at lunch, Hisa-chan, Iru-chan."

"Bye Maya-chan, Saka-chan." Iruka and Hisami said as the other two walked to the door to leave. Sakaki turned to wave at them as Maya slid the door open.

"Well, hello Sakura-chan!" Maya suddenly said. The class whipped their heads around to the door, recognizing Sakura through the door way.

"Good morning Maya-chan, Saka-chan! How are you two today?"

"Oh, good, good… Can't speak for Saka-chan though…"

"I'm fine." Sakaki said quietly.

"That's great!" Sakura gave them all a wide smile as the silence after her statement continued.

Shuichi cleared his throat, calling Sakura's attention.

"Battoman-chan, I believe we are all wondering what this is-"

RING!

"Oh, no! The bell! We've got to run Sakura-chan." Maya grabbed Sakaki's hand and ran out the door.

"Erm…'k." Sakura slowly said, surprised by Maya's quick retreat. She turned to Shuichi. "Can the class 'prez' get in trouble?"

"I guess it's possible, but unlikely. Rumor has it that when she was elected class 'prez', as you call her, she was removed from this room because of its teachers (Author's Note: In Japan, it isn't the kids who usually change classes, it's the teachers.) ."

"You mean Mr. Akki?"

Before Shuichi could answer, their teacher entered the room.

Yurai Hisutori walked in. She was small- small enough that Shuichi was sure that she was barely 5 feet tall. Compared to the amazingly tall juniors in the front row she seemed like a dwarf. She had dark circles under her eyes that told all of them she was having trouble sleeping.

"Please, everyone, take your seats."

Sakura danced- there was no other word for it- to her desk, all eyes on her. She looked at the box perched there and smiled.

"Oh, it's early! I wasn't expecting it until tonight!"

"Um, Miss, who are you?" Hisutori asked, shifting attention to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura got up and skipped, clearly she was happy about something today, to the front of the class to the teacher. "I'm Sakura Battoman. Forgive me for not being here yesterday." Sakura did not give a reason why, but her words, her attitude and tone were so polite, the teacher took it at face value.

"Oh, ok Battoman-san. Would you like to-"

"Hisutori-sensei, Battoman-chan introduced herself in 4th period." Kaitou said, adjusting his glasses. "It would be more prudent to continue the class on mythology."

Shuichi had not taken his eyes off of Sakura. The moment Kaitou said the word 'mythology', he noted that her eyes lit up like twin purple suns. It was only for a second but he was sure-

'_Wait, purple?'_ Shuichi did a double take. Sakura's eyes behind the glasses were blue, not purple. Azurite, not amethysts.

**'_Waxing poetic now?'_** Yoko teased, but he was just as interested in this development as Shuichi was. Had he, they, imagined it?

'_Possible but-'_

**'_Unlikely.'_****They agreed. **

After Hisutori sent Sakura back to her seat, the class more or less settled down until:

"Battoman-san, do you know which creature in ancient mythology has the head of a bull and the body of a man?"

It was then that Sakura did the queerest thing: She lifted up the box, tapped it and held it up to her ear.

"Oh, I quite agree…." Sakura seemed to answer some unspoken question, then turned to the teacher with her response. "The Minotaur?"

Hisutori blinked.

"Correct." Hisutori continued the class as though one of her students didn't just get an answer, a correct answer, from a box.

The second that first period was over and Hisutori had to leave the class, Sakura was surrounded by people.

"What's in-"

"Were you actually-"

"Where'd that-"

"Has everyone forgotten?" Kaitou's voice cut through the mayhem. All the questioners turned with obliviousness on their faces. "It's Chemistry… We have to go to the lab."

As realization dawned on the mass of students, Shuichi leaned forward.

"If you want a good lab table, I suggest you run." He whispered into Sakura's ear. She spun in her chair, a question in her eyes. "It's in Room A-2."

The students apparently had the same idea as they began to rush out of the classroom.

Room A-2 was a longer room than room B-2. It had to seat 14 two-seater tables along the walls and an extra long table in the back with all the equipment that the students would be using that day. When Sakura got to the classroom, there where already many seats taken and many of the students were gesturing to Sakura to take the other seat.

Sakura gently shook her head 'no' to all these invitations. She instead took a chair that had a view to the outside world, which she decided to use. Upon hearing the empty chair next to her skid, she looked at her reflection. And that of her new lab mate.

"Are you stalking me?" The sly smile on her face told Shuichi that she was just teasing.

"Who's paranoid now?" Shuichi quietly teased back. "I notice that you still have the box."

"Yes. What about it?"

"What is it?"

Sakura turned to stare at him in the face; a look of mock shock was planted there. "You mean you don't know?"

Shuichi frowned.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well then, you'll just have to wait." Sakura turned to the front again as Shuichi's frown deepened.

"For what?"

"For it to open."

That was all she would say on the matter.

Again the teacher was surprised to find a new student, one that Shuichi didn't seem to mind sitting next to. And again, every time the teacher asked her a question, other than what her name was, Sakura turned to the box for the answer. Yoko decided that it would be almost comical if he knew _what _the box was.

In Japanese class, the same thing continued. The class seemed to agree with Yoko for the most part though: Every time the teacher asked Sakura a question, the students started to giggle.

So it is this atmosphere that Mr. Akki entered into at the beginning of fourth period. Every time Mr. Akki tried to torture Sakura endless questions, the students would start laughing. And then she would get an answer, the correct answer, from a 10cm by 10cm by 10cm box.

"Miss Sakura, how are you doing that?" Mr. Akki asked.

"I hear voices…and they don't like you…."

Shuichi blinked. Was Sakura serious?

'_**She sounds like it.'**_

"You hear what?" Mr. Akki sounded outraged.

"You're just jealous because the voices are talking to me!"

Shuichi hiccupped loudly. As the class turned to look at him, he quickly covered his mouth to try to hold in the sound of his laughter.

It was only for a moment that Mr. Akki observed him. He quickly turned back to Sakura but before he could get a word out, she interrupted him.

"Hey, you ask a silly question, you get a silly answer."

And with that, the bell for lunch rang.

* * *

Will Mr. Akki let Sakura get away with that? 

Will Shuichi stop laughing any time soon?

Will Hiei make another appearance?

Or any of the other members of Team Urameshi?

What will Maya say when she finds out what Sakura's been up to?

What will Sakura do at Lunch?

Will I update any time soon?

MORE REVIEWS WILL HASTEN THE DESIRED RESULT!


	13. Chapter 11: Part 2

This is 10 pages...

And I'm still working on this chapter! This chapter is going to be a 3 parter (I hope! please not more!)

If you want a disclaimer, go look at another chapter... I'm feeling lazy!

And now, without further ado:

* * *

Chapter 11

(Part Two)

Would Still Be A Box

"Hey, you ask a silly question, you get a silly answer."

And with that, the bell for lunch rang.

"Sakura-chan, what's in the box?" Maya asked as the group gathered around Sakaki's tree.

"It's a-" Shuichi had leaned in, thinking that she would open it now.

"IS THAT THE BOX?!?!" Kcin had appeared from nowhere and the group jumped- except for Shuichi and Sakura of course.

"'The Box' Kcin-kun?" Iruka asked. Kcin sat down and leaned forward to hold the box in his hand. He moved it to the center of the group, so the students leaned in once more.

"It's the-" He paused as he studied their faces. All of them, excluding Sakura, had looks of excitement on. Hisami even looked a little anxious, whereas Sakura was smiling pleasantly.

"It's the-" He paused again, "do you really want to know?" Heads nodded. "Really Really?" More vigorous nodding occurred. " 'Are ye sure? The truth might drive ye mad!'" Kcin's voice took on an accent. The group glowered at him. "Ok, it's the" he whispered so that they had to leaned even more forward, "BOX OF DOOM!!!"

Iruka later said that even the tree levitated.

Sakura laughed. She laughed long enough that the others had time to recover from their shock and laugh as well.

As soon as the laughter died down, Sakura gestured to Kcin. "Could I have a word Chouko?"

Kcin nodded, helping Sakura up too and walking a little ways away.

Kurama watched them for a moment, curious. Interestingly enough, Kcin started nodding before Sakura started to talk. When she did begin to speak, she turned so Kurama couldn't see her lips, and all he heard was a low murmur.

"Minamino-kun, do you want to see?" Iruka was holding the box to him. Apparently, while he was watching Sakura, the rest of the group was passing the object of mystery around.

Shuichi took the box, and after a cursory glance to see if anything new had happened since he last looked at it, he passed it to Maya.

"Thanks Shuichi."

"Don't thank him!" Sakura had returned.

"Why not?" Hisami seemed genuinely startled by this.

"Because he is trying to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!" Everyone stared at Sakura for a moment, "Well, why else would he be so polite?"

Kaitou snorted.

"Oh no Shuichi, she's on to us."

Yoko saw his chance and he took it. Ever since Shuichi was small and he watched his Saturday morning cartoons, his demon half had been waiting to say this:

**"Curses! Foiled again!"**

Silence.

Suddenly Sakura started laughing. Again.

"Minamino-kun, that was sooooooo out of character!" She drew out the 'so' in order to emphasize her point.

"Well, we all have our moments," Maya replied.

"Well, now," Sakura leaned into Maya so she could not be heard by normal ears. Fortunately, Shuichi's ears were anything but normal. "If I didn't know better, I'd think there was something between you and Minamino-kun."

As Shuichi quickly turned away so someone could mistake the coloring in his face to be part of his hair, he heard Maya's answer.

"Once."

There was a pause. He knew Sakura was giving Maya a look, urging her to elaborate.

"It was a crush and a while ago when we were in Middle School. He didn't feel the same way it seemed and it was like he was avoiding me for a while. Besides, I've gotten over it. I think we are just friends."

Shuichi inwardly frowned. He had been avoiding Maya for a time, but that was for her protection: She had been attacked just because he had spoken to her and he was unaware of a Yokai threat nearby. Really the only reason why he would allow himself to sit and have lunch with the group was because of Kaitou.

**'_And Maybe Sakura?'_** Yoko teased him.

Shuichi found he couldn't come up with a good response to that. Truth of it was that if Sakura wasn't there, the group probably wouldn't be together.

"EARTH TO MINAMINO-KUN!" A voice shouted in his ear. He jumped, then spun to glare at the laughing purple eyes-

Blue eyes. Shuichi blinked up at the bent over form of Sakura.

"What?" He said aloud.

"I was asking if you know anything about Judo."

It took a moment for him to respond. His brain felt like it had been cramped full of fluff and he had to wade through the substance to figure out what was going on.

"A little, I suppose," He paused. "Why?"

"Kcin-kun is trying to force me to come to Judo club this week and I can't," She smiled brightly at him. "Which is why I'm offering you up as collateral."

He returned the smile.

"Nice try."

She pouted.

Suddenly there was a wolf-whistle behind Shuichi. Sakura stood up to fix a glare at Kcin when he started laughing as Shuichi went back to sitting up straight. He tried to push from his mind the fact that he was unconsciously leaning forward and that her breath smelled faintly of Strawberries.

He looked at Sakura as she sat down between Maya and Sakaki and noticed the brief glance she gave to the school roof in front of her and to the right of him.

"Hey, my Oma made cookies for you guys… and brownies too."

Shuichi took the distraction and looked at the roof. It looked like someone was watching them.

**'_She's right, we are paranoid.'_**

'_No, that's Rella J up there. She doesn't like Sakura.'_ He turned back to the group as a cookie was waved in front of his face.

"Are you feeling alright Minamino-kun?" Hisami asked, concern written on her face.

"Yeah, you seem out of it today." Iruka added, chewing on a brownie. Kaitou shot him a curious look.

"Human Thermometer to the rescue!" Kcin grabbed Sakura's arm, dragged her over to Shuichi and placed the back of her hand on the red head's forehead. She sighed as she moved her hand to this cheek then back again. It was warm.

"He's a little lower than normal." She paused as she felt the weight of the majority of the girls on campus fix their gaze on her. "And I'm going to get it." She drew her hand back and sat down in her seat.

"How could you tell I'm normal if you're warmer?"

"Were you not listening Minamino-kun?!?" Kcin sounded outraged. "Human Thermometer!"

Shuichi blinked at him. Was he serious?

"Minamino-kun, would you like a cookie?" Maya asked as Sakura held out her lunch box. There was nothing but cookies and brownies.

He took an offered chocolate chip cookie, just to prevent the sugar addicted Yoko from jumping out and stealing the contents of the box.

"Where's your lunch Battoman-chan?" The red head asked, curious.

**"**Obasan doesn't eat at school." Kcin replied for her just as the bell rang.

"Aw man, no singing?" Iruka complained as she picked up their things.

"Oh, if you wanted me to sing, you could have just asked."

"These are good cookies Sakura-chan." Sakaki decided to speak up as they were leaving.

"I'll be sure to tell Oma."

"Did you help make them?" Kaitou asked, or tried to. Apparently the brainy junior had an affinity to baked goods: his mouth was crammed with a cookie and he held a brownie in his hand.

Kcin snorted at Kaitou's comment and Sakura scowled at the sophomore.

"Oma-san doesn't let her touch anything in the kitchen except the faucet."

"Can't boil water?" Maya asked, curious.

At this Kcin near exploded with laughter, and then, still laughing, turned to go to his classroom. The group turned to Sakura for their answer.

Sakura blushed for the first time they had met her.

"I tend to burn things…" Her blush deepened, "And I'm not allowed near any combustible objects."

Those with a different class left to go to their room and shortly after Shuichi, Sakura, Hisami, Iruka and Kaitou entered Mr. Akki's class.

"Don't you think that, as your lab partner, I should know about your combustible habits?" Shuichi asked Sakura as she sat down at her desk.

"Not until it became an issue…"

* * *

Mr. Akki's class seemed less horrible than it normally was by the time it ended. Apparently not only was Sakura fluent in English and Japanese, but she knew enough in French, German and Spanish to throw Mr. Akki for a loop when he started asking questions in them. Or, at least the box did.

PE was different as well: the girls dressed quickly (with Rella J glaring at Sakura the whole time- she did not dress, just glared), got into line for roll call, and then continued (with cheers from the gathered girls) the match from the day before. The game finished with a tie, which delighted the girls and relieved the boys: both teams walked away soaked in sweat.

Shuichi noticed that Sakura's wrists were well enough that she played like the day before.

'_Is she one of those people who keep going, no matter how hurt they are?'_

'_**Perhaps.'**_ Yoko replied, watching Sakura walk into the girl's dressing room. He half formed a thought to spy on them before Shuichi vetoed it.

'_Over my dead body!! If we're caught-'_

'_**We'll sweet talk our way out of it-'**_

'_And get a call home!'_

Yoko sighed but relented.

Shuichi dressed and showered at his usual rate: super fast. But he paused at the door of the boy's locker room. Again he decided on a whim to see the girls.

'_**Namely Sakura.'**_

'_Will you stop that?! Or do you want to leave the puzzle of Battoman-chan unsolved?' _Shuichi went for Yoko's pride in problem solving.

Yoko inwardly bristled at that.

'_**I was just going to remind you about our other, more pressing mystery… Or have you forgotten already that you fainted last night?'**_

'_WE fainted!!'_

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kaitou next to him. The dark haired boy wore a smirk.

"Are you going to see Battoman-chan?"

Shuichi spun to look Kaitou in the eye. His fury was obvious, but only if you knew where to look. Which Kaitou did, and wished at that moment that he didn't.

"I think not." The red head said in a deadly cold voice that reminded the other boy about the night he first truly met Kurama.

He again turned and stalked away, fuming.

* * *

"Kitty!"

Sakura waved as she stepped out of the girl's locker room. She barely noticed a slightly miffed Shuichi leaving the school grounds in a hurry when-

_SLASH!_

She was soaking wet!

There was a collective gasp as the on lookers realized what happened.

"Did Rella J just dump an orange liquid on the new girl?" A particularly loud boy asked his friend, who saw the whole thing. His friend nodded, slack jawed.

"It's Jell-O… Orange Jell-O," Sakura said quietly, but in the silence, nearly everyone heard her.

Everyone waited to see her reaction: Would she cry? Would she yell and scream? Would she run away and hide?

"Thank the LORD! Quick, someone take a picture for evidence!"

They all blinked at her and then many flashes were seen.

"May I ask why you're giving the whole student body something to tease you about, Kitty?" Iruka asked, holding up her cell phone.

"Kaitou-kun, come here!" Sakura either didn't hear Iruka or ignored her, instead calling over the dark haired boy. "Do you have Minamino-kun's cell number?"

"If you want to call him and tell him not to believe-" he began.

"No, send him a pic. if it's not too much trouble… he looked down when he left."

Kaitou smirked and hit 'send'.

"Anyway, Maya?" The Junior ASB 'prez' bit her lip in order not to laugh when the now orange girl called her.

"Yes?"

Sakura leaned forward so only the other girl could hear. Maya shook her head once, after her eyes became big and a smile appeared on her face.

"I don't think that would work."

Sakura frowned for a moment, and then cheered up.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Battoman-chan, may I suggest you wash your school uniform before the Jell-O dyes it?" Kaitou suggested.

Sakura smirked.

"That's the idea but I should wash before my skin turns orange as well as my uniform."

"OBASAN-CHAN! You're- You're orange!" Kcin's shocked voice carried over the area.

"Thank you for that deduction, Sherlock!"


	14. Chapter 11: Part 3

Chapter 11-- meh?

THE END OF CHAPTER 11!!

Disclaimer: I own Sakura, and Ava... everyone else who is in this chapter is not mine... oh, wait, I own Rella J too...

Another thing they don't really talk about: the pyschics that Sensui messed up! Well, we have them in here... see if you can remember who's who without using a character guide... I think I gave enough hints.

Remember, it was Sniper, Doctor, Seaman, Game Master, Gourmet and then that Telepathic dude...

* * *

Chapter 11

Part 3

Car Rides Can Be Informative or Dangerous

Sakura's second shower was more thorough than the first. Guessing what Ava's cryptic messages might be had always been a strong point of hers. She made sure that everyone who was cleared to be able to talk to the Seer could understand what she was saying, or at least be prepared for whatever she meant. In fact, if there was someone who could tell _**exactly**_ that Ava's words meant, Sakura would ask that person to join them, even if they didn't have a power.

She had waited before showering for the other girls to leave, then cut her hair with one of her razor sharp, silver nails.

When she was done getting clean, she looked at herself in the mirror: Kuronue had a picture in his office of a girl who actually aged. Employers and employees assumed that the picture was of his daughter and Kuronue didn't dispute that. In actuality, it was Bethany, Kcin's mother, photo-shopped here and there slightly to look a little more like Sakura when another one of her 'tricks' developed. Before then, Bethany was nice enough to stand in for her.

The person in the mirror looked about 23 years old when she was done advancing her age. She triple checked to see if she looked like the girl in a copy of the photograph, then concluded that her appearance would last about 2 hours, maybe 3.

She checked her watch. 4:34 pm. The all-girl team outside (_'was it soccer or basketball?'_) should be coming in so-

Sakura breathed in.

'_Rella J?'_ Her scent was coming this way.

Sakura picked up her messenger bag from her locker and her duffle bag out of the air duct. She was almost late today finding a place to stash the second bag.

She opened the duffle bag and pulled out a dark, almost black, red business suit. She seemed nonchalant about the girl team leaving the field and the fact that Rella J would be there before them. But by the time Rella J entered the locker room looking for her, Sakura Battoman was nowhere to be found.

'_Good thing I got that "phasing" power when I did'_ Sakura thought as she walked to the Town Car parked in front of the school.

She opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello Battoman-san. How are you today?" Her driver, a boy about 19 with black hair and deep blue eyes, asked.

"Kaname-kun, no one else is around. Speak to me as a peer. I might not look it right now, but most of the time I feel 17."

Black eye brows rose over almost purple eyes.

"'Most of the time'?"

Sakura turned to look out the window, her expression thoughtful.

"I have my days."

The boy once feared as 'Sniper' waited for her to continue and continue she did.

"One of my best friends has Grandkids. One is a freshman at my current school. When she, my best friend, got married, I felt like I was around 10 years old. How can she talk to me about things? Eventually I could relate better with her daughter. Then my old friend started to slow down… and her daughter took her place…"

She paused, flinching.

"And now the son of the daughter takes up the mantle."

For a moment, Sakura looked lost. She lowered her head into her hands and seemed as though she would cry.

"Kaname-kun, I'm just as bad as Sensui!"

The car swerved and came to a stop by the side of the road. Kaname spun in the driver's seat to look Sakura straight in the eye.

"Sensui hunted me down, strapped me to a chair and made me watch the most horrific things-" Kaname seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment as he recalled how he came to be called 'Sniper'.

"Sensui made me see the horror of the human race. You reminded me of its beauty. He would have had me die for his cause; to destroy the human race for his own selfish reasons, while you are willing to risk hell fire to save someone you didn't even know existed.

"Don't ever say you're like that bastard again, ok? Or, as your peer, I will slap you."

They stared at each other for a moment, she looking like she was about to cry; he, like he was caught between anger, embarrassment, and sadness. Angry over the memories of Sensui, embarrassed at his outburst and sad that she, Sakura, would ever think herself so horrible.

Suddenly Sakura chuckled. It was a dry and sorrowful sound, but it hinted at cheerfulness.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"The thought of you actually hitting me."

Kaname turned back to the wheel, smirking.

"I would too."

"Yeah right."

"Hey…" Sakura could tell that 'Sniper' was struggling to tell her something as he started up the car again.

"Yes?"

"You _need_ to get a boy friend."

This time Sakura laughed for real.

"Are you and Oma in cahoots?"

"I'm serious!"

"Are you offering?" She had stopped laughing and looked at his eyes through the rear view mirror intently.

He looked back at her through the reflection, almost as keenly she was him.

"Am I your type?"

"I wouldn't know."

Kaname sighed and looked ahead.

"The whole point of me suggesting you need a boy friend is so you don't feel so alone when your friends grow old and have kids. So, I'm out." He paused, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "Besides, I prefer to worship my heroes, not date them."

"But hitting them is fine."

"Just defending my loyalties."

She smiled at that.

"So…" Sniper cleared his throat. "Yokai would be a better choice."

"Sure, I could date someone who eats my friends… And then I'd have to kill him. Lovely. Are we really talking about this?"

"Yes and not all demons eat humans. Is there anyone at all you like that way? Anyone who'll live up to expectations?"

Sakura suddenly thought of twin emeralds framed by fire. _'He'd more than live up to our criteria_' a small voice said in the back of her head. She shook her head both to clear it and to answer Kaname.

"People rarely live up to others expectations of them, because people typically expect too much."

Kaname took the chance at the red light to look back at her.

"So I didn't live up to-"

"You know you exceeded my expectations-"

"Because you know exactly what to expect." He cut her off to prove his point. "You never expect too much or too little. You expect just enough so that if we work hard, and we really want it, we 'exceed' your 'expectations'."

She threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, I expect just enough, but there isn't anyone who meets my criteria at the moment, and if someone does come along, I'll be sure to tell you."

He chuckled at that.

'_The conversation that __**might**__ pertain to you is over! Go away already!' _Sakura mentally yelled at the Christmas colors still swimming in her head. Emerald eyes blinked at her, almost urging her to remember something. _'If I remember, will you go away?'_ The eyes slowly blinked once, an action she took that as a 'yes'. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down, to take in her surroundings and organize her thoughts and memories. There was a question, she realized suddenly, that needed to be asked.

Kaname saw her relax in his mirror and remembered how she did that right before deciding something that caused them to be on top of whatever situation they were in.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Kaname-kun, touchy subject alert." 'Sniper' recognized it as the phrase Sakura used when she needed to ask about something that had to do with Sensui. He had a chance to say 'no', to avoid the topic, but he never had. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Shoot." (A/N: LOL!!)

"The people you faced, were two of them Yu Kaitou and Shuichi Minamino?"

"Yeah…" He paused. "Shuichi, doesn't he meet your criteria? He would probably be more of your type than I would."

"How would you know-?"

"You like long hair… I've seen you play with Battoman-san's hair often enough. Don't you think he's cute?"

"'Cute'? Kaname-kun, I didn't think you swung-"

"I don't, you know I like girls and you're avoiding."

She leaned forward to rest her arms on his seat, a lazy, cat-like grin on her face.

"Oh, I think he's just _yummy_."

Kaname flinched.

"Well…." He looked at her through the rear view mirror again. "His friends called him Kurama."

"I don't believe that he's really _the_ Yoko Kurama."

"I had heard that, but not the reason why."

"A wise man once said 'Show me your friends and I will know who you are.' Or something like that."

"And?"

"Shuichi Minamino's friends I know and Yoko Kurama's 'associates' I know. There is no relation between the two groups. In fact, the fact that Yu Kaitou is still breathing air proves that Shuichi isn't Kurama. Kurama tried to kill his second-in-command because he was a liability. Kaitou knows that Shuichi is different, something that Shuichi has been trying to hide, but not very well I might add."

"Making Kaitou a 'liability' because he's constantly around him. Easy for Kaitou to slip up-" Kaname returned.

"But Kaitou is alive and well. Better than 'well'," Sakura added, remembering. "He beat Shuichi on their last test."

"And from what I've heard from our 'Rogue' friends, Kurama hates being beaten."

There was a small pause before Sakura changed the subject.

"So, how are the others?" Neither of them had any doubt as to who 'the others' were: Human Psychics that Sensui had misused and abused (as Ava put it) in his plan to open up a portal so Yokai, no matter their power level, could trash Earth. After Sensui's defeat, Sakura quickly found them and began the long road to recovery after Sensui's brain washing.

"Well, Kamiya-sensei's practice is going well and running smoothly. He won't say it, but he's really happy that that you trust him enough to be the doctor for the other psychics. We," he paused and looked into the mirror again. "We are all thankful that you trust us." He turned back to the road as he continued. "I kinda think he hopes you'll get sick or something, something Ava can't fix.

"Mitarai-kun got into that school that he wanted to. He said that your father's recommendation really helped.

"Amanuma-kun has made a lot of new friends… he still plays games, but a lot of them are now outdoors. Even though he goes outside a lot of the time now, he says he's ready for a rematch in Soul Caliber II. Whatever that is…" He smiled, seeing her smirk.

"Makihara-kun has become an apprentice to a gourmet chef. When the rest of us go to his restaurant, we get a discount. Of course, we make up by leaving large, well deserved tips.

"Murota-kun has been rethinking his future job choices. At the moment he's been doing odd jobs for good people. He checks to see if they're 'good people' or not." Kaname made a motion with his finger toward his head, as if to say 'you know, their mind'.

"My sister's power has developed, or whatever, again. She can get memories from any living object, not just mammals."

'_Unfortunately, there wasn't anything alive in the rooms where things were stolen from.' _Sakura thought, realizing the use of that sort of power.

Kaname must have read her thoughts.

"I think she wants to help, but doesn't know how…"

"I'll call if I need her… if she wants to help."

"You'll call if it even _kind of_ looks like you'll need her."Kaname gave her a stern look that she smirked at.

"You've been talking to my father again, haven't you?"

Feeling like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he shrank down in his seat, feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

"No…"

"Ah… then you _have been_ talking to Oma."

Kaname cheeks became as red as the light they were stopped at.

"I wanted her cookie recipe…" He mumbled as the light changed and they turned in front of the museum into a 'Reserved' parking spot.

Before she could make a comment his latest statement, he bolted from the car, but took his time getting to her door. Sakura waited for him; taking one last look in the mirror to be sure everything was in place. When Kaname finally opened her door, she asked the question that had been nagging at her since Kaname started saying that she was his 'hero'.

"How long have we known each other, Kaname-kun."

Kaname blinked. How long _had_ he known that someone like Sakura _existed_ and _cared_ for some such as him, an attempted murder?

"Two years?"

"Yes, but how many times have we actually seen each other?"

"Um…" He closed his eyes to think. "Other than the first time? Twice." He frowned. Only twice? He felt like he had known her for a life time. Well, at least _his_ life time. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm wondering why you hold me so highly, if you only know what you've seen of me twice."

"But that's not all I know of you!" Kaname suddenly realized the way people walking around must view them: a teenager struggling for the affection of an older woman. He fought the blush returning to his cheeks as he continued. "I've heard from the other people you've helped! And, I," He lowered his voice then, his face burning more than ever, "I just have to look in the mirror to know that you're a hero." He paused then. "Are you going through some sort of 'depressional phase'?"

Then it hit him.

"The 75th anniversary is coming up, isn't it?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't need to, the tightening of her jaw and her look of resoluteness told him his answer.

So he offered his arm.

"Come Sakura-_sama_." He put as much emphasis in that one word as he could. She had earned it, a thousand times over. "It wouldn't do for us to continue to make Battoman-san wait." He smiled then, his grin widening when Sakura took his arm.

She returned his grin. All grief, for that was what had caused her to talk that way (Kaname was sure), seemed to melt in that smile.

"You're absolutely right!" She tightened her grip on his arm. "Batman is old, but he hasn't learned patience yet!"

* * *

"One, if I haven't learned yet, it's because I'm surrounded by 'young people', who don't know what patience is. Two, I continuously find myself more patient than you, daughter dearest." Kuronue waited for them in the security room. He didn't even turn to look at them when they came in, being too preoccupied by the several screens lining the far wall, showing all the rooms in the museum.

Sakura sweat-dropped as Kaname answered in the same hushed tones that Kuronue was using to address them.

"You heard us?"

"It wasn't hard." Kuronue paused before he went on, using a louder voice to speak to them now. "The theft happened in the 'Ancient Greek' department of the museum." That information was a given, knowing the pattern of the thieves, but the other, normal people didn't need to know that their museum was part of a plan to destroy the world. No one needed to know if their action, or lack thereof, contributed to the end of the world if they weren't specifically assigned to stop that from happening. "I'll take you there now."

The three of them left the room filled with the blissfully unaware workers of the Tokyo Museum. Kuronue led the way, turning his head in such a way that they cameras couldn't see his face to read his lips.

"The museum doesn't have sound on their cameras. They thought it wasn't necessary and too costly." He paused as they turned down another hallway into a room filled with Ancient Japanese art. "When are you planning to rob them?" There was a wistful sort of sound in his voice and a face to match. It was hard for him to give up a life of theft and crime to become a man worthy of title 'Dad'. Sakura had once said that she wouldn't mind living in Makai as Kuronue continued with his first chosen profession. Kuronue replied that no child should be brought up in such a place if he could help it, especially a child under his care. That was before he personally helped bring 4 separate thieves and a crime family to justice in the span of two months. Sakura remembered trying to get _him_ to bed several times, nearly all failed because his level of commitment and adrenaline. 'Better than a big heist,' he latter commented. 'And I don't have to wait for things to calm down to pull another one off. There is always some idiot trying to take something he shouldn't.'

Sakura barely helped him during those two months other than gathering information: She had to stop another Yokai's attempt at world domination. Spirit World only employs one Spirit Detective at a time, and thanks to her, that's all they should ever need and all they ever think they need. The more Detectives in the world, the more people she has to clean up after. That last one, Urameshi, had _way_ too many Yokai gunning for him and his family. She had lost count of how many Yokai she had to 'convince' to leave him alone; leaving just enough that the teen could get his kicks, get stronger, and no one in Spirit World would know she had anything to do with it. The word in Makai was that if you mess with Urameshi or his friends, you were likely to get your face barbequed. It helped that the Spirit Detective had a Fire Yokai on his side.

"I was thinking some time tonight." Sakura answered his question, making sure that the cameras didn't see her face as well. "What will I be pilfering?"

Kuronue stopped and looked around. They were in the 'Battle Room' of the Ancient Japan exhibit. In the middle of the room was a glass case holding Monohoshi Zao, a sword supposedly used by the mythical Japanese swordsman, Sasaki Kojirō. Kuronue looked at that, then turned back to Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think?"

"Me-thinks you're genius. Gen-E-ous." Kuronue smiled at her praise as they went down a hall and arrived in Ancient Greece. "What do you think, Kaname-kun?"

"I think you're both nuts." The statement lost its edge when he said it with a fond smile.

"Here we are." Kuronue pointed to an empty case at the end of the room, pushed up to the wall. Clearly it wasn't a favorite of the customers.

'_And who would blame them when there's a statue of Aphrodite__ in the middle of the room? If any ancient goddess was a ham, it was her.'_ Sakura noted as she went around said statue.

As Kaname came within three steps of the case, having taken the other way around the statue, he gasped.

"What?" The other two asked.

"Right here. It's right here."

'It' told them two things: One it was residual energy, meaning someone with 'special abilities' had used them in that spot and didn't bother to cover it up very well. Usually one with 'special awareness' could tell someone else had used 'special abilities' once they walked into the room. The fact that they had to stand on a specific spot, probably the spot the person used their abilities, told them that they weren't dealing with an amateur, but not quite a professional.

'_Or they're taunting us…'_

Two, it was Yokai in nature, meaning it couldn't have come from one of the customers or employees. It had to have been from the culprit.

"It's a start."

Five hours later, Sakura was not prepared for the call from Ava.

* * *

Mom was mad about something again. What, she didn't remember… probably something she or Dad did. But she was so tired.

'_I don't think I'm supposed to be this tired.'_ A small voice said in the back of her head. She paid it no mind as the car continued on. All she could think of was how warm her bed at Mom's house was. Of course she had to be very careful at her Mom's house. Mom had been spiraling out of control for years, but now it was getting to be too much: Mom couldn't even tell when she was acting irrational.

_Clunk._The car went over something with its front tires.

Suddenly the car turned off.

"Battery's dead." Mom muttered.

She nodded, barely understanding. Mom got out of the car with her keys.

_Click_. The car was locked.

_Clink._The sound of two metal objects hitting each other.

She turned her head and looked out the window. There was a bright light in the distance.

Suddenly she was wide awake when she realized the noises around her and the light coming closer.

'_Train!'_ She looked around for any sign of her Mother. All she could see was the car keys on the track. _'Doors!'_ was her next thought. The car was an 89' Ford, the lock stick (A/N: I have no idea what the real name is, so if anyone knows, please tell) by the car door window disappeared into the door on all doors. No escape.

'_No escape.'_ The thought rang through her head for a moment, panic beginning to take over.

'_CALM DOWN!! WE'RE COMING!'_ A boy's voice rang through her head, and for a moment she thought she was saved.

But there was no one around.

She took a deep breath. The voice, though probably part of her imagination, was right. She needed to calm down.

'_The windows.'_ She could break them, couldn't she? She had read that someone also trapped in a car managed to break open the windows to get out, that was possible. Wasn't it?

Before she could test her theory, a car came up behind her.

Four people came out. Was she saved?

She knew them. Well, almost half of them: the boy who drove the car and the woman she did not know.

The train was coming closer. It honked its horn, shaking her to her core.

"There's no time!" Her thought was voiced by one of the boys she knew, the one in her class.

"We'll make time! That's why you're here. I don't know about _you_, but a train crashing into a car and killing someone is pretty violent!" The woman shouted back. The boy from her class' jaw dropped for a moment, before he picked it up and nodded.

A chill went up her back. The train slowed, being only a few car lengths away. But it didn't stop.

"I can't hold it!"

"That's why I'm here! Just worry about keeping your territory up!" The woman actually ran up to the train, placed her feet firmly on the ground, braced her hands on the vehicle of doom and pushed. The train stopped.

"Oy!" The driver was at her window. The other boy from her school was pushing on the back of the car.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded far away, like this was happening to someone else as she watched.

"You need to take off the car brakes." The driver took her through the steps of not only taking off the brakes, but also how to hotwire the car to put it into neutral. Slowly, the car came off the tracks. The woman grabbed the boy from class off the track and the train sped by them.

Everyone took in a deep breath. Suddenly she realized that the woman seemed familiar.

"Do-do I kn-know y-you?" She asked, her shaking not helping with her usual shyness.

The woman smiled at her.

"How do we-?" The boy from class began to ask, his eyes on the door.

He was cut off by the woman ripping the very door from the car. The boy gasped and then began stammering something about his 'territory' being still up and the woman _**should not**_ be able to do that.

But she wasn't listening. Very quietly, the woman held out a box, a box that she first laid eyes on that morning that felt like a century ago. With an assuring smile, a smile that said that the woman understood what she was going through and that she wasn't crazy, never leaving her face, she spoke.

"This is yours now, Hisami-chan."


	15. Chapter 12: Part 1

I think that having a new laptop has inspired me somewhat... that and i know exactly where this is heading... for the most part...

Upped the rating on the story for words... It Yoko's fault, blame him. Shuichi tries, but Yoko just goes over him.

Long Chapter... That's Sakura and Shuichi's fault. Yoko helped: They're all talk-a-holics...

YAY DISCLAIMER!!

"Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama (or anyone in his family for that matter), Kaitou, Kuronue (poor me... I would probably be in more than just a movie and it really wasn't me!!) , Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Kurushimi, Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... or i will... um..." Kuronue paused then spoted the sword Sakura had left at the house. "I'LL HIT YOU WITH MONOHOSHI ZAO'S FLAT SIDE!! Or maybe more, depending on how much you stole... I catch people who steal, so don't!!"

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Part 1_

_Morning News_

"Shuichi, it's time to get up." The call was soft, and he was tempted to ignore it. But it was his mother calling: Anyone else in the universe he would probably growl at for interrupting his sleep, but she deserved more.

What she got was a groan.

"Shuichi?"

"I'm awake, Mother." Shuichi answered her. He threw off the blanket that went up over his head and turned in his bed to look at her. She smiled at him before she closed the door.

"Shu-ani! Come quick! Someone stole from the Tokyo Museum last night!"

Kurama was out his bedroom door and halfway down the stairs before Shuuichi finished speaking. Realizing that his family wasn't in danger, Kurama's dash slowed to a walk. Trying to make his sudden rush look natural, like he was extremely interested in the robbery, he continued to the Living room.

"Shuichi, you needn't be so worried: the theft was a stunt by the man that they hired to put in the new security system. To prove that the old one was obsolete." Shiori told him as he entered the room.

"What was his name again?" Hatanaka asked his wife as Kurama turned to go back upstairs.

"Battoman. That's what they called him. I can't recall his first name though…"

'_**20 bucks says that Sakura had something to do with that.'**_Yoko had been unusually attentive since they had met Sakura. Any mention of anything even remotely sounding like it had anything to do with the teenage girl had Yoko wide awake, and indulging in his favorite hobby: Annoying his human counterpart.

'_Fools bet.'_

"In unrelated news, the nine o'clock Tokyo Train reported a car being stuck on the track as it was coming." The reporter reported. Shiori gasped, imagining the horrors of the crash. "Don't worry everyone, four good Samaritans managed to push the car off the tracks before any extensive damage could be done. There is, however, an investigation of how the car…." The reporter's voice was cut off as Kurama shut his door and went to change his clothes.

The bruise hadn't healed yet. Usually his body repaired faster than this.

* * *

Sakura was waiting when he came out of his house.

"Hey Minamino-kun!" She called as he waved.

"Battoman-chan," he paused, looking at her and recalling his picture text from Kaitou. "You're not orange."

Sakura blushed and laughed.

"So you got that?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Well, Minamino-kun, I do believe that Rella J thought my uniform was too pink and tried to help me out."

Kurama chuckled.

"Battoman-chan, you need not be so formal-"

"Who's your friend, Shuichi?" Shiori had come out to get in her car. Shuichi blushed when he saw the look on his mother's face: it looked like she planning something.

_'She's not going to try to set me up again, is she?'_ Shuichi suddenly remembered all the dates that his mother set up with her co-worker's daughters. When he finally confronted her to tell her he didn't need her help, she revealed that she had met his father when she was in high school. She only wanted what was best for him.

_**'Like you would mind if she did try to set you up with her.'**_

_'I won't deny that there is some… attraction.'_ Shuichi heaved a mental sigh. _'But do you really want to take the risk that she's just trying to find out our weakness and use it to her advantage?'_

_**'Sakura's right, we are paranoid.'**_

"Shuichi?"

Quickly remembering his mother's question, he answered.

"Mother, this is Sakura Battoman; Battoman-chan, my Mother."

"Nice to meet you, Minamino-san." Sakura offered her hand as Shuichi flinched.

"I'm so sorry Battoman-chan, my mother recently remarried."

"Yes, I'm Hatanaka-san now, Battoman-chan." Shiori shook Sakura's hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for the mistake."

"Don't be, I will always be a Minamino as well as a Hatanaka." Shiori gave Sakura an encouraging smile that Sakura returned before the elder-looking of the two turned to get into her car.

The two 'teens' watched her go before Kurama cleared his throat.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure, Minamino-kun."

Shuichi smiled softly as they traveled down the street.

"As I was saying before, you need not be so formal, Battoman-chan." Yoko took over temporarily when she turned her head to look at him. The Fox Spirit winked at her before he continued. "There are no 'jealous fans' around."

She smirked at him.

"You want me to call you Shuichi-kun?"

"I wouldn't even mind you calling me just Shuichi." Yoko replied before turning the reins back over to Shuichi. The boy blushed, realizing 1) that he couldn't take back his sentence, and 2) he really didn't want to.

" Hm… That's not really my style…" Sakura said, thoughtfully.

"Hm? Then what would be your style?"

Sakura gave him a smile that would have put the Alice's Cheshire Cat to shame.

'_Oh no.'_

'_**You asked for it.'**_

"Red."

Kurama blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'Red'. As in 'what I would call you that's my style'."

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's just," he turned to look at her, "I thought you'd be more creative."

"Oh, I am, I most assuredly am. I'm just not sure if you want to hear them."

That piqued both Yoko and Shuichi's interest.

"Go on. I'm listening."

"No, I don't think so…"

"I really want to hear them." He grabbed her arm and turned her to look him in the face.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura dropped her bag and lifted her hands to his head. Entangling her hands in the hair that came from his temple, she watched as his eyes slowly closed.

Time passed.

"Strawberry Shortcake."

A laugh burst forth from Kurama, mixing Yoko and Shuichi's mirth together as they rested their head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Is that all?" He said after a moment of laughter.

"No." She still had her fingers in his hair. He had to be careful and ask the seeds in his hair, weapons ready for use at a moment's notice, to move out of the way of her curious fingertips, while not having her see. He forced himself to think of the problems that would arise if he had to explain his real reason for his interest in botany, instead of how her fingers seemed to know exactly were it felt good for a canine stuck in a human body to be touched.

"'No'?" He breathed deeply, her scent invading his nose. Strawberries with a hint of cherry.

"Blossom."

He chuckled now reminding himself to listen to her. At this rate he'll be a purring pup, rubbing against her hand.

"What kind?" He asked.

She shrugged, throwing off his head.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

The two traveled up to the art class by the way they had taken the day before, talking about nothing in particular. They quite literally ended up talking about the weather.

"New York is FREEZING in the winter. School gets out just because of the snow." Sakura told him as he added a touch of paint to his picture.

"I've heard that there is a problem with gangs over there."

"Maybe, but they don't have Suicide Squads there. And I don't think they have all girl gangs either."

Shuichi turned his head to look at her.

"With your personality, I'm surprised you're not in a gang yourself." He paused. "Are you?"

"Nah."

"'Nah'? Sounds like you're omitting something."

"I might be…"

He continued to stare at her until a slow smile appeared on her face.

"The other members couldn't keep up…" That much was true, if the Chou Heihi could be considered a 'gang'. "I had to start a new group." She paused, thinking of the Ryu Rouges. She had to talk to them soon. Today was as good a day as any. "I'm currently recruiting, want to join?"

Shuichi chuckled as he turned back to the painting.

"I don't think I would fit in very well."

Sakura smirked. She had checked to be sure last night if 'Shuichi Minamino' is the same 'Kurama' that helped out the last Spirit Detective. He is, which meant that he had been under the protection of her Ryu Rouges for years, and didn't even know it.

'_How very unYoko-like.' _

"I don't know," she replied, leaning on a desk so as to be above him. "You'll be amazed who is in my new group."

He looked up at her.

"Anyone I know?" His curiosity was obvious.

"Perhaps."

'_**There's that smile again.'**_

'_What do you mean "that smile"?'_Shuichi was worried that Yoko was up to something: Very rarely was he this quiet when he was awake.

Yoko shifted, and Shuichi felt the Fox Spirit look out through his eyes.

'_Careful, she'll notice!'_Shuichi was referring to his noticeable eye color change when Yoko took a more active approach to anything.

Yoko ignored him, instead he leaned toward Sakura as he answered Shuichi's earlier question.

_'**The smile that makes us want to bend her over-'**_

_'Yoko!'_

_'**- that desk she's sitting on-'**_

_'Yoko, I'm not kidding!'_

_'**-AND KISS HER SENSELESS!'**_

Shuichi mentally blinked.

_'That's all?'_

_'**What do you mean "that's all"?'**_

_'I thought…'_

**_'You thought I'd do something more… intimate?'_**

_'Um… yeah.'_

'_**Well, you thought wrong.'**_Yoko stated, mock hurt, anger and disgust dripping from very word.

For a moment there was silence in their head as Shuichi tried to process this information.

Yoko sighed.

_**'Look at the ring finger of her left hand.'**_

Shuichi turned his attention back to Sakura. She was leaning back with her hands behind her as she stared off into space.

"Am I boring you?"

She turned her head to him. He had half expected her to jump, instead of her quick blink.

"Not at all. I find this somewhat relaxing."

"You find doing nothing 'relaxing'?

"Are you on parrot mode? 'Cause you've been repeating a lot today, Botany Boy."

Shuichi froze for a moment, thinking his cover had been blown wide open. Remembering not to show surprise, he blinked at the new nickname.

"Care to explain that one?"

"Um, well, let's see." She put a finger to her cheek, turning her head to look into the distance. "You're painting a rose, and unless you're gay, which I doubt because I'm not getting the 'I like boys' vibe from you, you must like plants." She turned to him, mock surprise on her face. "And have you not seen your house? The flora there is crazy!" She made wild motions with her hands on the last sentence.

Shuichi chuckled for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

"Can I ask you something?" He was suddenly serious. He had not forgotten both of Yoko's 'observations' that day. "'Things' really."

"Um…" She rested her head on her shoulder, her eyes never leaving his face. "Depends on what the questions are." She winked then. "I'm not giving you my measurements."

Yoko laughed as Shuichi turned as red as his hair.

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with that!"

"Well then, go on."

"Did you have anything to do with that robbery last night?" He made sure that his eyes never left her face. She didn't flinch, jump, or seemed surprised at all that he asked.

"Yeah."

Kurama blinked.

"Um. Ok. Thanks for being honest."

She smiled brightly at him.

"You are welcome."

"Another question then, Battoman-chan?" Shuichi began to put his things way.

"Only if you'll answer mine."

"Ladies first."

She switched from leaning back to leaning forward.

"Why do you continue to call me 'Battoman-chan', but insist that I call you-"

"I do not insist that you call me by degrading nicknames."

Sakura sat up completely straight so fast that for a moment Kurama was startled. Then he was worried: her face was suddenly blank.

"You asked to hear them. If you don't like it, you could always tell me to stop." Her head was tilted in such a way that the reflection from the lights made it impossible to see her eyes through her glasses and her voice was flat.

Yoko took over their body so Shuichi couldn't 'screw up' anymore (as the Spirit Fox put it), leaning forward while being careful that their eyes didn't change too much. He took her hands in his, placed them in her lap and rested his head on top of them, looking up at her. She turned her head again, proving to him that she was extremely aware of the light and protective over 'the doorways to her soul'.

"You're right, 'Kura-chan'."

A blush arose on her face, and once again she shifted her head, but this time so he could see her eyes.

"'Kura-chan'? I haven't heard that one before."

"Who's the 'parrot' now?"

She gave him a light scowl.

"You had another question?"

"Yes." Yoko took her left hand from under his head and lightly brushed his lips against ring that rested on her third finger. "What is this?" He breathed against her skin, enjoying the shiver that ran through her.

"There are engravings on it, if you look closer." Sakura was sure that the 'person' she was talking to now was not Shuichi.

_'Which leaves his Yokai side. He doesn't try very hard to keep up appearances. Shuichi is never this…'_ Sakura couldn't find a word that would accurately describe what he was doing, but she was sure the Fox could. Not that she was going to ask.

Yoko leaned back enough so that he could read the ring.

'True Love Waits'

"A purity ring?" Shuichi managed to wrestle back control from Yoko, although the fox didn't try very hard to maintain it. His questions had been answered, his fun had been had, and his fears had been relieved. For a moment there he thought she was engaged.

_'Isn't she a little young?'_

_**'If she was human in this day and age, yes, but I thought we already decided she wasn't.'**_

_'_You _already decided. We only agreed that she was not normal.'_

_**'That was a given, "Red".'**_

Sakura looked up at the clock.

"We should get to class."

Shuichi nodded, then realizing that he still had both of her hands in his, he blushed and gently let them go.

Sakura giggled as she jumped off the desk, noting that Shuichi was probably 'himself' again, and made her way to the door.

"What?" He asked as they left the class.

"Your face is the exact same shade as your hair."

Yoko was rolling around in their head laughing.

* * *

There was a surprise waiting for them when they got to the class room. Well, more like a surprise for Shuichi: Sakura looked like she was expecting it.

Instead of the old black boards that had resided in that class room for twenty-plus years, there were two huge new white boards with an impressive array of color erasable markers.

_'Where'd these come from?'_ Shuichi started to look for any sign of a sender. _'The school doesn't have enough money for these.'_

In the corner of one of the boards, there was a card. He reached for it, but Sakura got there first. She opened up the note and, with a smile, showed it to him.

The Batman symbol.

"It's from Batman, Botany Boy!" Sakura said cheerfully.

People began to file in. Kurama knew Sakura would probably refrain from using nicknames now.

_**'Too bad.'**_Yoko thought to Shuichi mournfully. _**'They were really good.'**_

"Does that make you 'Batgirl' then?" Shuichi replied, interlacing the fingers of her hand that held the card with one of his own. The students, the majority girls, were too preoccupied with the new white boards to notice.

Sakura looked at their joined hands and gave him a smirk that was downright evil.

The next thing he knew was that the room was suddenly upside down. When the blood began to rush to his head, he realized that **_he_** was the one upside down. His arm had automatically reached out and grabbed Sakura's shoulder while her hand that was not interlaced with his was on the small of his back.

'A waltz' it dawned on Shuichi where he had seen the position before.

"Know how to dance, Minamino-kun?" Sakura teased.

Shuichi let his head fall back as he felt his cheeks heat up from the onslaught of sudden blood to his head. He blinked as he saw several flashes go off.

Sakura laughed.

"Your turn, Blushing Boy." She paused. "Yes, its Orange Girl and Blushing Boy!"

She was soon not the only one laughing.

"Battoman-chan, please put me down."

"And with one sentence, Blushing Boy could possibly become Bumbling Boy."

Shuichi tightened his grip on Sakura's arm, realizing what she meant.

"I don't mean drop me!" He cried, his usually calm composure broken.

Kaitou appeared in his view.

"Shuichi, we need to talk, as soon as time allows."

"Now is alright if that's ok with Battoman-chan…" Shuichi looked up at her.

"Um…" Sakura looked at Kaitou. "Help me with him?"

Kaitou smiled as the two of them righted Shuichi.

"You mean you dipped him without knowing how to right him?"

"No, I know how to right him; it's just a little harder to right someone than to dip them." A look passed between the two as Shuichi's head began to slow its spinning. Kaitou grabbed Shuichi's arm and pulled him through the door. After some weaving through the incoming crowds, the two boys found themselves outside by a tree that was out of sight from any of the windows of the school.

It was then that Shuichi noticed that Kaitou was shaking.

"Are you-?"

"I stopped a train last night."

Shuichi blinked.

"The nine o'clock train? You were involved-?" He began but was once again cut off.

"And so was the Kuroichou." (What Sakura is called while she's working with the Butterfly Bandits, if you've forgotten. It means 'Black Butterfly')

Kurama's jaw dropped.

"What happen-?"

"Hisami-chan's mother is nuts! She left her on the track as the train was coming! Somehow the Kuroichou knew and grabbed me-"

"Wait, 'grabbed' you-?"

"She knew my power! AND SNIPER!" Kurama jumped back as Kaitou almost screamed in his excitement. He lowered his voice for his next sentence. "He was there too! He got Hisa-chan to hotwire the car and helped gently push the car off the track. OH!"

Kaitou grabbed Kurama's shirt.

"Kurama, the Kuroichou is immune to my power!"

_**'Shit'**_

Kurama sat down hard. The Kuroichou suddenly became so much more dangerous.

Kaitou seemed to realize the other boy's internal turmoil.

"Kurama, she's a good guy. I mean, girl."

Kurama looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, she didn't have to stop that train. From what I hear, she went out of her way to help Hisa-chan."

Kurama blinked.

"You know something."

Kaitou looked away.

"I can't tell you anything."

"You've told me a lot."

The dark haired boy turned back to him.

"Nothing she doesn't care if you know or not."

_'Sounds reckless.'_

_**'Or she knows something or is so powerful that we look like small fry.'**_Yoko blinked then laughed. The idea that he, Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves, was small fry was ludicrous.


	16. Chapter 12: Part 2

**_Holy -_**

**_Three updates? In as many weeks? How is this possible?_**

**_Because I'm cool..._**

"Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama (or anyone in his family for that matter), Kaitou, Kuronue (poor me... I would probably be in more than just a movie and it really wasn't me!!) , Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Kurushimi, Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... or I will... um..." Kuronue paused then spoted the sword Sakura had left at the house. "I'LL HIT YOU WITH MONOHOSHI ZAO'S FLAT SIDE!! Or maybe more, depending on how much you stole... I catch people who steal, so don't!!"

Darn you Destiny921! Darn you and your reverse psycology!

I'm just kidding! This chapter is update for my beloved reviewers (cough, all two of them, cough)!

Oh, and FLUFF ALERT!!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Part 2_

_Answers and More Questions_

'_**Or she knows something or is so powerful that we look like small fry.' **_Yoko blinked then laughed. The idea that he, Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves, was small fry was ludicrous.

_'Maybe our friends in Makai know something about her.'_

_**'Wouldn't hurt to ask.'**_

"We should get to class." Kaitou broke him from his internal conversation. "I want to see if Hisa-chan is alright."

Kurama nodded, having already realized the affection the two had for each other. If it wasn't for Hisami's shyness and Kaitou's awkwardness, they would already be a couple.

_**'I bet Sakura's already noticed.'**_ Yoko teased, both to make fun and to ease Shuichi's mind off of the Kuroichou.

When they arrived in the classroom the other girls were already there. Sakura was currently leading them in a waltz, showing the steps on the board while she led Maya in the dance. Kaitou rushed in when he saw Hisami and began talking animatedly. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and it made Shuichi relax.

"Minamino-kun!" Sakura greeted when she saw him, spinning Maya out from her and then coiling her back. "You never answered my question."

Dread filled him.

"And what question was that, Battoman-chan?" He asked pleasantly, inching back toward the door. He would hide in the bathroom until Hisutori-sensei (The history teacher)got to class.

He made the mistake of making eye contact with Sakura.

"You don't, do you?"

Now the class was curious and he would never be able to leave.

"I would be happy to teach you." Sakura said softly, coaxing him into staying.

"It's not that I don't know how, Battoman-chan-"

"Then what is it?"

Shuichi held up his hands in a surrendering posture, hoping against all hope that someone would rescue him.

Surprisingly enough, the bell rang. Maya squeaked, pulled away from Sakura, grabbed Sakaki from Sakura's seat, and ran out the door to her classroom.

Hisutori-sensei entered the class just as Maya and Sakaki left and Sakura was settling in her seat. The teacher turned to the board and blinked, taken aback by the rainbow of color against the stark white of the new boards. As she began to decipher the steps Sakura wrote on the board, the pseudoteen turned in her chair to look at Shuichi.

"You're not getting away."

He returned her evil smirk.

"You think you can catch me?" Yoko and Shuichi's voice blended together for this question, and adrenaline began to flow through them, his very cells crying out to begin the chase. Thievery, the thrill of the hunt, of the chase, that was what he lived for.

"You think you can get away?" Sakura returned his challenge with her own, her aura (a field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object like the halo. An aura may be held to reflect the moods or thoughts of the person it surrounds.) flaring up.

"I haven't been caught yet."

Sakura blinked and a strange look passed over her face as her aura settled down. Shuichi took a deep breath, and the adrenaline seemed to stop as he started to calm down.

'_**Is her aura doing-'**_

"Poor boy, you don't even know when you're already tied down."

'_**Wait, what?'**_

Before Shuichi could ask, Sakura turned back to the class.

'"_Poor boy"? I could almost feel-'_

'_**-That she wanted to say "Poor Fox"? And what does she mean, "tied down"?'**_

Suddenly it dawned on Shuichi.

'_Mother.' _

"Minamino-san-" Hisutori asked him a question and for a moment he was lost as to what the answer was. Sakura whispered the name of 'Jason' and he used it as an answer. The rest of the period had him occupied so that he couldn't think too much on Sakura's words.

As soon as the bell rang, the rest of the class was hurrying to the Chemistry room. Today Shuichi decided to join them: he usually got his pick of seats because of his looks. It was the one time he took advantage of them.

He never expected a scream.

"Oh my G-d (I have a problem with taking the Lord's name in vain, but some people don't)! Rella J just pushed Sakura down the stairs!"

In a flash, Shuichi was elbowing his way through the unmoving crowd to the source of the commotion. Rella J and Sakura were still on the stair, the latter holding on to the bar that seemed her only means of support. The rest of the class was too scared of retaliation by Rella J if they intervened or too shocked to respond. Shuichi pushed past the gathered students as Rella J lifted her foot to kick Sakura the rest of the way down the stairs.

'_Sakura will defend herself.'_ He assured himself, and then rethought it. There were too many onlookers. _'Oh no.'_

Sakura fell backward by the force of the blow, but she did not roll down the stairs like Rella J hoped. Instead an arm shot out and grabbed her wrist at quite possibly the last second. The next thing Sakura knew was her vision was filled by magenta (the color of the boy's uniforms- I didn't make it up) and the hand around her wrist changed to an arm around her waist. Suddenly her feet left the ground and she was being carried bridal-style down the stairs. Shuichi made eye contact with Rella J over Sakura's head. The teen punk might get away with pushing Sakura down the stairs, but she wouldn't make it out of school if she dared pushing him.

The class looked on in eerie silence as Shuichi carried Sakura down to A-2, opened the door using his elbow and his foot, and closed it behind him. A click sounded through the quiet hall, signaling that the door had locked.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Sakura was concentrating on feeling calm. The room was empty, meaning it was up to her to ease the tension in Shuichi Minamino's frame.

'_The ocean, waves washing against the shore.'_ She thought, her breath becoming deep and slow. Her face was pressed up against Shuichi's neck, her arms around his shoulders. She knew without looking that Shuichi's knuckles where white from the grip he had on her and his entire body was trembling. _'Maybe it shouldn't be the ocean. Maybe the forest, quiet with the last traces of the morning mist fading in the sunlight.'_

Slowly he began to relax.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ Shuichi thought. For a moment he wanted to hurt Rella J. Not necessarily kill, but to do violence; to cause harm.

He turned his head into Sakura's earthy locks, breathing deep the smell of strawberries and her name-sake.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice surprisingly low.

She nodded, not moving from her position, then answered verbally.

"Yes." Her voice sounded small.

'_**She's not afraid of us, is she?'**_ Yoko asked, worried. Unconsciously, Kurama tightened his loosening grip on the girl in his arms. The thought of her being afraid of him filled him with dread, loss and a number of other emotions he didn't care to analyze.

"Are you scared?" His voice was still low, dangerous.

"Of what?" came her unusually quiet response.

"Of-" He cleared his voice so that it was back to being a soothing tenor. "Of me."

She blinked. He knew she did because he felt her eyelashes against his pulse. Sakura leaned back in his hold to look him in the eye, her hold on his shoulders going around his neck.

"No." Her voice was still soft. She cocked her head to the side, a smile forming on her face. "Should I be?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate with his answer. She should be afraid of him. Just because he no longer was Yoko Kurama, the ruthless King of Thieves, didn't mean that he wasn't dangerous.

She leaned forward, her face becoming so close that he could possibly count the number of eyelashes that had tickled him just moments before. But he wasn't looking at her lashes. He was torn between looking at her sparkling eyes, whether they were really purple or blue, and her tempting lips.

'_Forbidden fruit.'_

'_**Really?'**_Yoko knew Shuichi was on the edge because of recent events and it would be more than easy to push him off. _**'It wouldn't take much to sample them.' **_The Fox Spirit whispered in their mind. _**'Just a turn of the head-'**_

Sakura's movement cut off his thoughts as she brushed her lips across his cheek in the voyage to his ear.

"Are you sure that it isn't the other way around? That you should be afraid of me?" Her breath in his ear made it hard for him to process her words. He took deep breaths to keep himself from giving into Yoko's earlier suggestion of a desk-

The door behind them was tugged on, reminding both of them that they weren't necessarily alone. Begrudgingly he put her down on her feet again, but he kept his arms around her in a tight hold and his nose in her hair until the door finally opened.

* * *

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like his team, his group, his legion of followers being controlled by this half-breed pup, didn't like his once proud battalion of 18 being now just a dwindling number of 12. Eventually it would be just the half-breed. But there was nothing he could do…

Or was there?

Could he confront his enemy face to face? No that would only insure his own demise that much sooner.

But there was always that age old saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

If he was going to die anyway, why not make it so that schemer would die as well?

The girl. He had been watching her for some time now. Been hearing of powers, her abilities-

Her character. She could do it. She would do it. He had left a tip for her father, one of the very men the half-breed wanted dead most of all, and she had come, like he planned. Like he hoped.

Suddenly fear gripped him. The traitor would find out. He knew it. Even if he let himself die a martyr, he still couldn't save even one of his band. They would all perish. Like his beloved Rhea. That was what started it. His hand clenched into a fist. He could do nothing to save her, not then, not now.

He thought for a moment more. He had a plan that would draw the other one, the fox, onto the stage. Bring him into the conflict. But he knew, as well as he knew the sun would rise tomorrow, that the half-breed would waste no time killing him then.

He debated with himself one moment longer. If he did this, he would die soon. If he didn't he would die later.

Then he thought of Rhea. If he did this, her soul would eventually be free, and his as well. If he didn't, they would all be trapped for eternity.

A Wolf Yokai entered.

"You called me, Chronos?"

The man covered in armor moved a step closer as if to acknowledge he had heard the Wolf.

"I did."

He would do it. To save them all, he would let their enemies know of their doings.

"He," Chronos refused to call the half-breed by name, "wants you to kill this guy."

A picture passed between them. It looked like a red-headed human.

"Why this guy?"

The suit of armor shrugged.

"Don't know, he just did." He took a gamble with his next words. "If you want to ask him about it, go ahead."

The Wolf Yokai shook his head, his brown hair almost breaking through his hair tie.

"I'm told he'll be in Makai today." Asking about the girl. And the girl would be there too, asking about them.

"Well then, I'd best get ready." The wolf grinned, showing his canines, before he turned and left.

Chronos nodded, then turned toward the only window in his room. He wanted to spend his last day watching the ocean and the humans as they went about their way, not knowing that their deaths could be as quick as his own.

* * *

There was now a seating chart in Chemistry. The idea was that students wouldn't run and hurt themselves, hopefully.

Japanese class wasn't worth remembering. Shuichi would ask Kaitou for his notes later to confirm this.

In Math class, Mr. Akki seemed relieved that Sakura no longer had her box, but was later dismayed when he asked Hisami a question and _she_ pulled it out.

Again the correct answer was given, Akki's face turned as red as a tomato and the class erupted in laughter.

Eventually the class turned into a game of 'Monkey in the Middle': Hisami started passing the box to people who Akki asked a question.

"Oh, that's right." Sakura turned to Shuichi, a smirk on her face. "You weren't here when I told the class the secret- well, one of the secrets- of the box."

Shuichi's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"You told the class, but not me?"

"You weren't here." She leaned forward to rest her arms on his desk. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Alright." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, striking an impressive pose. "Tell me the- or one of the- secrets of the box."

She had that smile again. His fingers twitched to cross the distance between them, maybe to trace that smile with a thumb or to entangle his fingers in her hair. He quickly did the multiplication table in his head to avoid doing anything.

She motioned for him to come closer with a finger. After a moment of steeling himself so as not to do anything to draw attention to them, he leaned forward.

"The box," she whispered, "is just so you can have time to think of the answer."

She drew back as he blinked. Slowly his jaw dropped and an 'Oh' escaped his lips.

As she turned back to the front, he leaned forward, a smirk on his face.

"You are very clever." He whispered in her ear, pleased that she shivered.

She turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know. I don't really need you to confirm that." She returned his grin. "But it's always good for genius to be recognized."

He laughed at that, drawing the attention of the class. Mr. Akki scowled, striding across the class to yell at them both. He opened his mouth-

_RING!_

* * *

"Maya-chan, may I speak to you for a moment?" Sakura asked, offering a hand to help the other girl up off the ground. The group was seated under Sakaki's tree, and the students from class B-2 had just arrived.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Maya took the other girl's hand and was gently lifted to her feet. "I heard that you took a tumble down the stairs, is that true?"

Sakaki and Kcin looked up expectantly, hoping for the answer as well.

"Yes, well," Sakura paused and looked at Shuichi, "I was lucky enough that my Guardian Angel was there to catch me before it could really be called a tumble."

Yoko laughed, knowing that he would never, ever be compared to an Angel again.

The group looked at Shuichi, and the teen-aged boy found himself once again putting up his hands defensively as Sakura and Maya walked away.

Sakura lead Maya far from the group and around a corner. After a moment of checking to see if anyone was around, Sakura turned to the other teen, a concerned look on her face.

"Maya-chan, you aren't crazy. And neither am I." Sakura sat Maya on the ground and took her hands into her own. "I want you to remember that as we talk."

Maya blinked at her.

"What are you-?"

"I understand you've been having a really odd dream lately, continuously." Maya's jaw dropped as Sakura continued. "About a…" Sakura paused, looking for the right word, "about a monster with six arms, two coming out of his head?" The color drained from Maya's face, but Sakura didn't stop. "And Minamino came and saved you-?"

"Yes!" Maya pulled back her hands, thrust them into her hair, and bent over, covering her face. "It's not real!" A sob racked her form. "None of it is real, the things I see..."

"Maya-chan." Sakura pulled the other girl into her lap and cradled her, rocking the sobbing girl back and forth. "I'm so, so sorry, Maya-chan… But everything you see, even the 'dream' you are having, it's all real."

Maya's head shot up in shock and stared at Sakura for a moment.

"You're lying! Shuichi-"

"Maya-chan, the dream that you are having is a repressed memory, possibly repressed by Minamino-kun himself. The reason you are remembering it now is a combination of both Iruka-chan and your own powers awakening."

Maya was shaking her head back and forth, as if that would stop the words from coming out of Sakura's mouth.

"Maya-chan, look at me." It was a command that had to be obeyed. Sakura reached up and removed her glasses as Maya turned to her.

Sakura's purple eyes burned into Maya's brown ones, removing all doubt from the latter's mind.

"Maya-chan, I'm not human. You, Kcin-kun, Kaitou-kun, Saka-chan, Iruka-chan, and Hisa-chan are not normal humans. Minamino-kun…" Sakura paused. "Well, Minamino is odd, it'll take a while to explain it to you."

Maya blinked.

"Why-?"

"'Why is everyone around us- around me- weird?'" Sakura looked away for a moment before turning back to Maya. "I am not a Yokai. I was born- my people were created- to help humans. It is now, as your powers are developing that you are at the biggest risk for your life. Yokai and, if I mess up my job, other humans will try to hurt you, either to steal your powers or to mold you into something they can control. If you don't believe me, ask Kaitou: Just recently there was a man who turned seven humans, all but one 17 and younger, against mankind."

Maya looked horror stuck.

"What happened to them?"

"Minamino-kun is- or was- part of the group that took that man down."

"What about those other kids?"

"I helped bring them back." Sakura smiled brightly. "The one of the guys is now my driver, another my doctor."

"So you and Shuichi-kun have met before?"

"No," Sakura laughed lightly. "Minamino was working with Spirit World at the time and I tend to give those on the Spirit World payroll a wide berth."

"Spirit-?"

"There are three worlds, Makai- the world of the Yokai, Reikai- the world of the Spirits, and Ningenkai- the world we are on, the world of the humans."

Maya blinked.

"Oh."

"Maya-chan, you are an Empathic Psychic."

Maya turned her head to the side for a moment.

"That makes sense. I've always been good at telling other peoples' emotion."

"That's only the beginning. All psychics- for lack of a better term at the moment- evolve. Their abilities become more powerful, perhaps broader or more specific. Empaths have powers that jump around. My Empathic friend in New York ended up with the power to see the future and heal minor wounds. It depends on the things that happen around you for the next period of time. It could be years, months or days before your powers evolve again."

"Will I turn purple?"

"Um… no."

* * *

To be continued...

FYI: According to my source, People believed that foxes could possess humans, especially women, who in turn seduced unknowing men to their demise.

So, Yoko is kinda living up to his Spirit Foxness...

Yokai are basically what the Japanese think demons are. So, not only is Yoko living up to his Foxness, but also to his Demoness with the whole forbidden fruit thing...

Did anyone get that?

REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 12: Part 3

"Rioki Moondove does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, or Azumanga Daioh. Again, Rioki does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama (or anyone in his family for that matter), Kaitou, Kuronue (poor me... I would probably be in more than just a movie and it really wasn't me!!) , Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. She does own Sakura, Kurushimi, Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that she might have forgotten. She will not tolerate any thievery of her story without permission in any shape or form... or I will... um..." Kuronue paused then spoted the sword Sakura had left at the house. "I'LL HIT YOU WITH MONOHOSHI ZAO'S FLAT SIDE!! Or maybe more, depending on how much you stole... I catch people who steal, so don't!!"

Light fluff...

Destiny921! It didn't work!! (sad day!)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Part 3 **

**Getting Down To Business**

"Oh, look, a kitty!" Iruka pointed out the feline on the wall to the rest of the group.

Sakaki got up quietly and advanced toward the tabby. The gray cat saw her coming and waited until-

CHOMP!

Sakaki's hand was in range for the cat to bite!

"SAKA-CHAN!" the group minus Sakura and Maya, who weren't there, gasped. Shuichi, who wasn't looking, had heard 'kitty' and looked for Sakura.

Sakaki didn't flinch or seem alarmed. In fact, it looked like the girl expected it.

"Saka-?"

"Saka-chan, are you alright?" Sakura and Maya were back. Surprisingly, it was Maya who stepped forward to help Sakaki.

Shuichi blinked. Maya looked… different: more confident, more sure of herself.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable. She shifted from foot to foot, with glances to the surrounding area.

"Obasan likes to stay away from animals." Kcin's whisper next to him surprised Shuichi.

'_When did he get close?'_

"Does she not like them?" Iruka asked. Apparently Kcin's whisper carried.

"On the contrary, Obasan loves animals. But animals seem-"

"Like they don't like her?" Sakaki said from her place by the wall. Maya now stood by her and was cooing to the cat in an attempt to get the feline to let go.

"Nah, more like-"

"Kcin, I'll show them in a moment." Sakura strolled forward slowly. The cat had finally let go of Sakaki's hand and now was cleaning herself.

The moment that Sakura was 5 yards from the tabby, the gray cat did her best impersonation of a Halloween cat, complete with hissing and spitting.

"Cats are sometimes terrified of me." Sakura said softly. She continued toward the cat until she could reach out and touch her. Which she did.

The result was immediate, but unexpected. The cat froze for a moment, then completely relaxed.

"See Miss Kitty? I'm not going to hurt you." Sakura cooed as she petted the cat.

_RING!_

"Oh no! Quickly Maya, EAT!" Sakura grabbed Maya's lunchbox and shoved it in her arms. "You can't go back to class on an empty stomach!"

As Shuichi was picking up his things, he sensed a familiar presence in Sakaki's tree.

'_Hiei, could you tell the others in Makai that I'll be coming over later today to find out about the "Kuroichou"?'_

The sudden absence in the tree was his answer. Kurama turned just in time to see Sakura averting her gaze from the same branch that Hiei was on just seconds before.

* * *

"Battoman-chan, what was that with the-?" Shuichi began, eager to see if he could get any answers from the girl in front of him.

Unfortunately, Mr. Akki walked in at the exact moment Sakura's phone went off. Sakura scrambled to get her phone out and then whimpered when Mr. Akki strode forward and pulled it from her hand. The teacher sneered at her as he opened up the phone, probably with intent to yell at the person on the other end.

The person must have said something to him first, because Mr. Akki's face suddenly went blank.

"_Espera_ (hold on)." Mr. Akki turned to Sakura with an incredulous look on his face. "Why are you getting calls from Mexico, Ms. Battoman?"

"Lily isn't in Mexico, she's in _España_."

Mr. Akki's jaw dropped and the phone in question fell from limp fingers. Sakura caught it and began speaking to 'Lily' in rapid Español. Their conversation was over before Mr. Akki recovered.

"Ms. Battoman, I'm going to have to ask you to give me your phone." Mr. Akki's voice didn't leave any other option.

But Sakura found one.

"Mr. Akki, I have a note."

"A note from your father won't save you-" Mr. Akki stopped dead when he read the note that Sakura held up for him.

"But it isn't from my father." Sakura said brightly.

Mr. Akki scowled, thwarted. He crossed to the front of the room as he thought of a retort.

"This better not happen again!"

"The phone is only for emergencies, Sir." Sakura decided to show Mr. Akki some respect to help him maintain his control of the class. Teasing was one thing, anarchy was quite another.

Mr. Akki harrumphed and continued with class. Sakura was unusually polite during the rest of the period, with one exception where he tried picking on a nameless girl in the back, and the class followed her example.

P.E. had an unusual twist that day: when the class had finished getting dressed, it was raining lightly outside. Sakura didn't seem to mind and was about to wait out in the rain when the other girls called her.

"Kitty! Don't wait in the rain! You'll catch cold!" Iruka pulled Sakura back under the landing and the girls walked to the gym.

"What do you guys do on rainy days anyway?"

"Dodge ball. Any good at it?" Kaitou asked as he appeared next to Hisami. Shuichi was by Sakura's side a moment later.

Sakura visibly flinched.

"Obasan _hates_ dodge ball." Kcin had arrived.

"Hm? Why is that?" Shuichi seemed genuinely intrigued with this new information.

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't think that hitting people with rubber balls qualifies as 'fun'."

The group chuckled. Yoko took the opportunity to talk to Sakura without the middle man (i.e. Shuichi).

"If it's about the whole 'dodging' thing, you could always use Kcin as a human shield." He whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"It's more likely that _he'll_ use _me_ as a shield."

Yoko chuckled.

"And you'll let him?"

Sakura turned to look him in the eye. Behind her glasses, her eyes held a look that Kurama thought made her appear much older than a typical teen of 17: protectiveness. That single expression showed that Sakura had been through a lot; and would fight tooth and nail for those she cared for.

Even if it meant killing.

A shiver ran through Yoko as though he was a leaf in the wind. Fear was an alien emotion to the 1,000 plus year old Kitsune. He decided to retreat into the back of their mind and let Shuichi deal with her.

The feeling that went through Shuichi, however, was much different. The look seemed to him like she would do the same for the red headed teen. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, here we are." He said as they got to the gym doors.

'_**How can you be so calm?'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**She looked like she would kill us in a moment's notice.'**_

'…'

'_**What?'**_

'_Are you feeling alright? Because that wasn't the look I was getting from her.'_

'_**I'm sure-'**_

A whistle was blown and the two P.E. classes were merged. After the combined class was separated again, Hisami, Iruka, Kaitou, Kcin, Maya, Sakaki, Sakura, and Shuichi (A/N: TOO MANY PEOPLE!! .) were in one group. Shuichi almost didn't make it but he sweet talked Kurushimi into letting him slide.

Another whistle was heard and the game began-

With Rella J bashing Sakura in the head with the ball, causing Sakura to fall flat on her back.

"Ouch!" Sakura sat up and put a hand to her forehead. It came away with blood.

"Kurushimi- sensei! Time out!" Maya put the game on hold to check on Sakura's condition. "You need to go to the nurse."

"Sounds like a plan." The apparent teenager replied softly. Her head was killing her.

"I'll come with." Shuichi put his arm under hers and helped her to her feet.

"Oh no you don't, Shuichi Minamino! _By Grabthar's hammer_ , you shall avenge me!" Sakura gave him her mischievous smile again and he had to grin. (A/N: the Author is a Nerd, nerd, nerd. 50 points for whoever guesses what movie that's from. Editors don't count.)

'"_**Grabthat"? Who?'**_

'_She said "Grabthar".'_

"I'll help Obasan." Kcin volunteered. Shuichi nodded to him and reluctantly handed over Sakura's arm.

'_Why didn't she dodge?'_

'_**Maybe she is just a normal girl. A little paranoid and quirky, but normal.'**_

As Kcin helped his 'Aunt' out of the gym, Shuichi couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

* * *

"Obasan, are you ok?" Kcin's concern was evident. The two of them were back on the roof, having stopped at the boy's bathroom for some paper towels. Kcin handed her another towel when the one she had was soaked through. "Head wounds-"

"Bleed a lot, yes I know. But we can't call Ava."

Kcin was silent for a moment, quietly staring at the floor as he thought.

"What about…" He trailed off.

"Hm?" She gently lifted his lowered head so they were eye to eye. "What?"

"Dr. Kamiya." He blurted.

Sakura blinked.

"That's right!" She whipped out her cell phone and as she was calling, Kcin was trying to figure out where she kept it on the P.E. outfit she was still wearing.

"Um, Kamiya-sensei? This is Sakura, do you remember me?"

Sakura smiled as Kcin chuckled. It was hard to forget someone who hunts you down with blazing purple eyes and gives you a second chance at life.

"Well Doctor, the reason why I called was because I got injured at school… it's a head wound."

She paused.

"Where am I? I'm at Meiou Senior High School… Oh, ok… yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

She flipped the phone closed.

"I'm going to look like a rich snob."

"He's coming over? Do you have a cover story?" Kcin asked as she dialed another number on her phone.

She nodded as the phone on the other end picked up.

"Hey Dad! I have a slight problem… Head injury in public. Dr. Kamiya says he'll be over at the school momentarily. I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be blaming everything on you… yes… thanks! Bye, Love ya, Bye!" She hung up.

"Well?"

"Well, the cover story is that when I got hurt, I called my Dad to get a ride home because I didn't want to walk. He, being as protective and as rich as he is, called up my pediatrician to make a school call for me."

"Oh."

* * *

Shuichi ran outside and toward the main school building to see if Sakura was alright. She had not come back to P.E. and he was worried.

She was just leaving the building, talking to a taller, middle aged man. He wore a white lab coat, making Shuichi think he was a doctor, but the Kitsune turned human knew that this man was not the school nurse.

Then the wind changed.

'_**Dr. Kamiya?! What's he doing here?'**_

'_It doesn't look like him.'_

'… _**The nose never lies. Maybe he changed his face… like that surgery thing that more and more people are doing…'**_

'_Plastic surgery?'_

Yoko didn't have the opportunity to respond because it was then that the brown haired, dark eyed man turned toward him. Shuichi froze for a moment, realizing the position he was in: He looked the same way he had when he was fighting off the 'Doctor's' poison insects. All that Dr. Kamiya had to 

do was ask about him with the school. Normally the school officials wouldn't give out personal information, but this was a doctor. He could probably come up with an excuse.

Kamiya smiled at the red-head. Kurama blinked. The smiled wasn't malicious at all.

"Sensei! Could you give me a ride home? School's over…" Sakura tugged on Dr. Kamiya's arm like a little kid begging for attention.

'"_**Sensei"? Was that on purpose? Does she know about Kamiya's past?' **_Yoko questioned, wondering if Sakura was covering up for the ex-psychic-pawn of Sensui- the man who tried to destroy the world with humans.

Kamiya smiled kindly. "Of course, Battoman-san. You should go change first though."

Sakura blinked and looked down at herself. She was still in her P.E. uniform, which was covered in her blood.

"Oh, right! Be right back!" Sakura turned toward the direction of the locker rooms and Kurama could see the surgical bandage on her head. She smiled as she ran past the red-head and into the girl's dressing room.

Kurama watched her go for a moment before rounding on the doctor. He didn't have much time before the scores of fan girls appeared and interrupt them.

"Doctor." Shuichi began, opening up the floor. If it really wasn't Kamiya, the title would be viewed as a way to say hello. If it was, it was a way to show that Shuichi knew.

Kamiya gave Kurama the same kindly smile he gave Sakura a few moments before.

"Kurama."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Kamiya began. "Leave Battoman-san alone."

Shuichi blinked, his eyes becoming wide.

"What?"

"You can read lips."

Kurama's eyes narrowed again. "Why should I leave a _**classmate**_ alone?"

"It's precisely because she is _**your**_ classmate that _**you**_ should leave her alone. She draws too much attention as it is and she doesn't need your 'jealous fans' to hurt her." Kamiya sighed, looking off in the direction Sakura took. "The poor girl tries too hard and many times ends up getting hurt." The Doctor looked the Kitsune in the eye. "This time it won't be her actions that gets her injured, it'll be yours."

Kurama blinked again. His fault that Sakura got hurt? Impossible.

The fan girls decided at that moment to descend. For once, Shuichi was glad of their arrival. The girls mostly surrounded the middle aged man with the good looks.

"Sensei! Sensei! What's your name?"

"Are you married?"

"Do you have a girl friend?"

"Miyaka-kun!" The crowd parted to let Sakura through. The teenager smiled fondly at 'Miyaka'. "I'm ready to go!"

"Sakura-chan! Is this your dad?"

"What? No! I'm Battoman, he's," she pointed to the doctor "Miyaka. He's my pediatrician. My dad freaked when he heard I got hurt at school and made him come check in on me."

"Is he single?!"

Sakura laughed. Then she suddenly stopped.

"You know what? I have no idea…" she turned to 'Miyaka'. "Are you going out with that cute nurse-"

"Well, look at the time!" Kamiya lifted his sleeve to see his watch, fighting down the blush on his face. "We should be going! Battoman-san, say goodbye to your friends and I'll drop you off at your house." He began his walk to his car, the mass of fan girls following him.

Shuichi turned and tugged on the sleeve edge of Sakura's uniform. "'Kura-chan?" She turned to look at him. "Did he say anything…?" His eyes dropped to the floor. For once in his life he really did feel like a helpless child. "Did he say anything about me when he was treating you?"

"He said I should stay away from you." Shuichi's head shot up when he heard the sadness in Sakura's voice. She was turned away so it was impossible to read her facial features. "Well, at least until I'm no longer the honorary 'new girl'."

"'Kura-chan." Shuichi changed his grip from her sleeve to her wrist and pulled her toward him. She still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Will- will I see you at lunch at least?"

"I wasn't planning on changing seats."

"Good." He pulled her into a hug, completely forgetting that they were in full view of the public. He held her tightly for a moment before reluctantly letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course!" She turned to go, took a few steps, and then pivoted to throw him a wave. "See you later!" Shuichi lost sight of her as she went through the crowd of girls to the doctor's car.

"Can we really trust him?" Shuichi said out loud to no one in particular.

"He seems… changed. I don't think he'll hurt her. Then again, I'm only going on what you told me about him." Kaitou had appeared next to him.

Shuichi sighed. Too many things are happening at once. First 'Kuroichou' appeared, now Sensui's old psychic minions are showing up.

'_Maybe it's all connected?'_

Yoko didn't answer. He just watched through Shuichi's eyes as the Doctor pulled out of the parking lot and started going down the road, feeling again that day like they were missing something right under their nose.

'_Well, it's time we found out what.'_

Something weird is going on with the line break above...or the one that should be above...

To be continued...

REVIEW!!

* * *


	18. Chapter 12: Part 4

Um, feeling lazy, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

If you don't remember all the Yokai that are Kurama's friends, here is a link:

http:(/)(/)wikibin(.)org/articles/list-of-yuyu-hakusho-abilities.html

or two:

http:(/)(/)en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/ListofYuYuHakushocharacters

Just take out the ()

* * *

Chapter 12

Part 4

Speaks With Yokai

It didn't take much to convince Koenma, the prince of Spirit World, that the answer to the question of 'who was Kuroichou?' would be found in Makai. Kurama could have walked to his destination without Spirit World getting involved thanks to the barrier between the worlds being brought down a year before, but it would have taken too long. This way he was in Gandara (a city in Makai) within an hour after Shuichi watched Sakura depart with worried eyes. The welcoming committee was expected: Hiei had carried over his message.

"Hey Kurama! How's it going?" A boy about 16 with slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes waved at him with a smile plastered on his face. "Chuu, Jin, and me were talking about you. " A tall, broad man with a purple Mohawk; and a red-headed Yokai with large blue eyes and a horn sticking out of the center of his forehead; were indicated. "We don't know if you're a light weight or not… Hiei and Kuwabara are."

Kurama smiled despite himself. "I guess you'll have to find out the answer to that another day, Yusuke. Where is Hiei anyway?"

"He's with the others. Said he'll be back in a moment, something about staying away from 'these drunken buffoons'." Rinku replied, placing his hands behind his yellow-and-red hatted head. The 11-ish looking boy smirked up at his idol, Chuu, his green eyes sparkling like the three red stars on his left cheek. "I don't why. The three of them are a scream when they are drunk together."

Kurama sweat-dropped.

'_Yeah, they could make anyone scream when they get into a drunken fight.' _The proof of this fact was the obvious, larger-than-a-full-grown-man-sized holes in the normally well constructed building they were currently in.

"You three laid off the liquor when you got my message, right?"

"I took it away from them when Hiei showed up." Touya entered from another room. As the second smartest person in the ragtag crew currently being assembled (Kurama outsmarted him several years ago), he had same expressionless face that Kurama had perfected, except Touya's ice-blue eyes, hair, and the fact that the air around him was several degrees lower than the rest of the room took it to another level.

He was followed in by three other people. The first, a pink eyed Yokai with long purple hair held up in a pony-tail except for his bangs, was Shishiwakamaru (also known simply as Shishi). He was almost pushed into the room because of the haste of the second.

"Chuu, Jin, where'd you get this bottle?" Suzuka (Suzuki?), a Yokai with blond spiked hair and green eyes, rushed up to them with said bottle. He was followed at a distance by Hiei.

"Um… I got that from a highly confidential source." Chuu said with his thick Austrian accent as he gave Suzuka a drunken grin.

"But you must tell me!" Suzuka was getting into dramatic mode. "This vintage is extremely expensive and nearly impossible to find! AND YOU'RE USING IT CASUALLY!!"

"Jin, is he for real?" Yusuke looked up at the 'Wind master' who was currently floating cross-legged a few feet off the ground.

"Think nothing of it, Yusuke." Jin began, his Irish heritage obvious with every word he spoke. "A friend of ours gave us a whole lot of this Bevvy (Irish for an alcoholic drink)."

"And who was this friend?" Suzuka was determined. But apparently so was Jin at keeping his 'friend' a secret.

"Dry your arse (Irish for 'Shut up and stop acting like a child')!!" Suzuka was slightly shocked by Jin's outburst. "Now, Kurama, I don't suppose ye called us all here for a Craic (pronounced crack; means fun time and good conversation), did ye?"

"Yeah, whatever he said." Yusuke contributed.

"Actually, I was hoping you all could help me with something."

"Shoot." Yusuke leaned back from his seat on the floor, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Spirit World has been noticing an unusual release of energy 20 years ago and 40 years ago, but by the time Reiki (spirit world) showed up, the source was long gone. Both times, there was a festival was going on, and two days ago, Hiei and I went to that exact festival. There we met- saw really- the Kuroichou-"

"About bloody time if you ask me!" Chuu exclaimed. Kurama's head snapped toward him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Chuu. It might be someone else using her name." Touya's comment had Kurama even more confused.

"Wait, you guys know whoever is getting Spirit World's panties in a bunch?" Yusuke sat up to give the two Yokai an incredulous look.

"But is it really our grand lass? All this is blarney if we're talking about someone else."

The Kitsune-turned-human turned to Touya again. "How would we know if the 'Kuroichou' you know and the 'Kuroichou' we met are the same?"

"Simple!" Jin answered for him, a silly grin on his face. "Did you nearly do your business in your pants?"

Then Jin, Chuu, and Touya did the strangest thing: instead of looking to Kurama for the answer, all three of them turned to Hiei.

"Well? Didcha?" Chuu was getting close to having his face burned off by a very angry fire koorime (another word for Ice Maiden) descendant.

'_But why would they look to him for the answer?'_

"Well, speak of the divil and he shall appear!" Jin said suddenly. Everyone turned to him, then to where he was looking. Touya was holding what looked like an origami butterfly made out of black paper.

"That's the Kuroichou?" Rinku asked. He was a little upset that his mentor and hero, Chuu, had not told him of this particular secret.

"No, it's just a messenger." Touya replied as they all watched the paper unfolded itself to reveal a message inside. "It appears that there is trouble in Ningenkai. Kuroichou would like to debrief us about it."

"Trouble in the Human World?" Yusuke had his pinky in his ear in an attempt to clean it. "Wouldn't we have heard about it from Spirit World?"

Hiei snorted.

"We all know how reliable their information is, Detective. You, having worked for them, should know this best of all."

Shuichi frowned, remembering. In their fight with Sensui, Spirit World said they had a week before he opened a portal into Makai and unleashing Armageddon. It was really at most 7 hours.

"Where does it say to meet?" Suzuka asked, curious.

"It doesn't." Touya answered, showing him the paper.

Suzuka, along with Shishi who was looking over his shoulder, inspected the recently unfolded piece of paper.

"The signature is a dragon, not a butterfly." Shishi observed.

Chuu laughed.

"Well of course not. She's not as stupid as you lot, using your real name all the time. The name she uses in Makai is 'Ryu-dono'. Touya, Jin and me are part of her group called the 'Ryu Rogues'."

"'Ryu Rogues'? I like the sound of that." Yusuke commented.

"I agree with ye, Urameshi. A lot more manly than the 'Chou Heihi'."

"'Butterfly Bandits'? Who came up with that?" Yusuke asked, beginning to roll on the floor with laughter.

"Kuroichou. To help her remember that compared to Yokai, humans are fragile. Everyone in the Chou Heihi knows of their weaknesses. But they still continue to fight for what they believe in." Yusuke grew solemn as Touya explained. "Because she remembers them, all of them, even when they are gone."

There was a moment of reflective silence before Kurama cleared his throat.

"How do we know where to go?"

The three Ryu Rogues looked at each other and then nodded, as though they were agreeing on a course of action.

"After you." Chuu lifted his hand to Touya indicating that the Ice Yokai should do something.

Touya nodded and took back the paper. After a deep breath, he held the paper flat in the palm of one hand and placed his other hand in the air above it.

"A place,  
A person,  
A message.  
Take us to the place  
Where this person  
Sent this message." Right before their eyes, the paper refolded itself into a butterfly and took off.

* * *

Sakura sighed, a little annoyed. The others in the Ryu Rogues knew nothing about the occurrences in Ningenkai. They were coming to another dead end it seemed.

The wind changed and she took a breath to sort out what or who was coming her way.

'_Shuichi?'_ She smirked. Maybe this trip wouldn't be a waste after all.

A hand went to her forehead to make sure the wound Rella J gave her earlier was gone. Her hair was down, another way to separate herself from her 'human' identity. The Ryu-dono almost never put her hair up and when it was, it was always a barely acceptable excuse for a bun or pony-tail. The exception to that rule was when she was bringing in inductees.

She took another deep breath when she caught sight of her butterfly darting through the trees. This time it was to calm her racing heart. She was walking a dangerous line.

The Spirit Detective's fire Yokai burst through the trees first, followed by the rest of the group. The butterfly made a b-line to her, unfolded, and then folded itself to be put in her pocket.

She looked them over as they studied her. She already knew all of them, but decided that they didn't need to be aware of that fact. Yet.

Her stare lingered over Shuichi, and his eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance: she was currently kneeing on one leg on the forest floor, a pile of picked plants next to her black-leather clad leg. His eyebrow rose when he took in the long-sleeved black shirt under the dark purple corset and the black trench-like coat on top. Black combat boots and fingerless gloves completed the outfit.

'_Isn't that hot? Even by Yokai standards?'_ It was the middle of Makai's summer season.

'_**Something else is off, Shuichi.'**_

"Kurama, was this the chick you were talking about?" Yusuke asked, turning his head slightly in the direction of the Kitsune.

Kurama blinked, his eyes widening. Was this really the same woman?

"She looks the same, but the feeling-"Shuichi didn't feel more comfortable than usual and Yoko wasn't terrified.

She seemed to hear him, because just then her aura flared up.

Kurama took a deep breath to keep himself from fainting. A part deep inside of him, the core of his Yokai side, was petrified. He wanted, needed to run, but his feet couldn't move.

'_**Too close!'**_ a part of him screamed. He could hear Yusuke mumbling something but couldn't make it out.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm if you mean the same. Today at least."

Kurama suddenly felt calm when he heard those words. His most basic instinct of fleeing was suddenly gone.

'Kuroichou' continued to look them over, as though nothing had happened, even though Yusuke was on a cursing spree. She smiled as her gaze met Rinku and was rewarded with his own silly grin, making Kurama question whether or not he felt her aura at all.

'_Maybe everyone's reaction to her aura is different?'_

'_**That's an interesting idea. But impossible.'**_

'_Do you really think so?'_

'_**It really is impossible… but at this point I'm not really sure anymore.'**_

Jin, Chuu, and Touya came closer, the latter giving the kneeing woman a hand to her feet.

"Aw, Yusuke Urameshi. So we finally meet face to face." She said as she rose.

"You make it sound like you've seen me before." Yusuke replied, calming down.

'_**Shuichi!'**_

'_What?'_

'_**I think **__she's__** calming us down.'**_

Kurama's eyes widened at the implications of this thought. If someone could control the emotions of others, they could destroy entire armies, causing the troops to flee in fear, or to become angry at one another.

"I'm surprised, Urameshi." Kuroichou didn't seem surprised at all. "That neither you, nor your comrades have asked some very important questions."

"And those questions would be?" Hiei seemed annoyed that this woman thought him stupid enough not to realize he was missing something.

"For Yusuke, the question is 'Why is Keiko still alive?'" Yusuke took one step forward, thinking that the Kuroichou was threatening Keiko, but Kurama put a single hand on the Ex-Spirit Detective's shoulder. The message was clear: 'Not yet'.

"For you, Hiei, its 'How did my sister manage to get to the Dark Tournament (A tournament held in human world by rich, corrupted humans that want to see blood and gore. The winning team gets their wish granted. The rich guy who is the manager of the winning team gets money from the losers.), when it wouldn't, sorry, didn't take much to capture her and use her for a profit? (Ice Maiden's tears crystallize into a rare gem.)'" Hiei's eyes narrowed as his hand traveled to his sword, entertaining the idea of cutting off this woman's head and settling this issue once and for all. Again, Kurama's hand stopped him.

"And for you, _Kurama_," she sneered as she spoke his name. "Your question would be 'Why is my mother alive? I've been using my full human name. It wouldn't be hard for someone to track me down and find out the most important thing in my life.'" Kurama's grip on Yusuke and Hiei tightened. She paused, a wicked smiled appearing on her face. "Or should the person most in danger be 'Maya'?" If looks could kill, the Kuroichou would be dead from the death glare that Kurama was gracing her with. "Or, maybe," The woman tilted her head back and to the left slightly, "you should be more worried about the newest addition to your school?"

The pain that flashed across Shuichi's face before he was grabbing her by the collar of her coat made her worst fear be realized.

'_He cares too much for me.' _Sakura dipped her head as he grabbed her so he couldn't see into her eyes and tell that she was shocked. And sad. _'I can't analyze this right now. Keep your head in the game girl. Worry about here and now, you don't have time to worry about the future if you're dead.'_

Which was a looming possibility if the look on Kurama's face was any indication.

"You miss understand my intentions _Kurama_." Again she sneered in his face when she spoke his name. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

'_I swear.' _She thought, knowing that in the end, one of them might be more than hurt.

His hold on her collar loosened.

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused. If she wasn't threatening them, she couldn't be telling them that she was the one protecting them. That wasn't possible.

Was it?

He looked into her purple eyes, trying to read her expression.

Suddenly she seemed shocked.

'"_Tricking red into thinking you're shocked, one should not let ones guard down, especially to your left__"! It really should be: "__Tricking __R__ed into thinking_**,**_ you're shocked, one should not let one__'__s guard down, especially to your left__".__' _Sakura moved before her thoughts were finished.

The next think Kurama knew was chaos.

He was on his back on the forest floor, with the Kuroichou on top of him. Yusuke was holding his hand like it was a gun, aiming his index finger at the woman's head, readying a lethal 'Spirit Gun' (Yusuke's basic attack, where he fires a 'bullet' of spiritual energy out of his index finger).

Chuu, Touya, and Jin, with Rinku behind his hero, looked ready to attack Yusuke, while Shishi and Suzuka looked ready to defend him.

"Instead of trying to kill me for saving your friend's life, perhaps you should try to catch the guy who just tried to take off his head." The Kuroichou slowly lifted her hands above and behind her head like she was under arrest. "If you don't believe me, perhaps the newest question you should ask is 'Where is Hiei?'." When Yusuke seemed hesitant to take his eyes off the woman who was slowly getting into the sitting position over his friend, the Kuroichou sighed. "Chuu, Jin, Touya, please stand down and look for-"

She didn't have to finish her sentence because Hiei reappeared with his hand around Yusuke's wrist.

"The woman's right, Detective. Someone just tried to kill him." Hiei's Jagan (a third eye in the middle of his forehead) was blazing, the bandana that usually covered it in the Fire Yokai's hand. "Look." The second shortest (he was just a few inches taller than Rinku) of those present turned on his left foot and pointed at a red spot on the ground. He picked it up to show Yusuke.

Kurama's eyes widen as he recognized a lock of his own hair. Slowly the Kuroichou reached down and tugged on a lock that was considerably shorter than the rest. It was one that rested right against the back of his neck.

Yusuke's hand lowered.

"Um, sorry." He said awkwardly. He wasn't used to having to apologize to people he just tried to kill.

"Don't worry about it." The Kuroichou said with a grin. Both groups relaxed toward the other, but there was still the matter of-

"What was that?" Shishi asked for the group. "And how'd you know it was coming?"

The Kuroichou blinked, as though she just remembered something. She got to her feet and offered a hand to the prone Kitsune as she spoke.

"That's what I was coming to tell you about."

Kurama took the hand and was pulled gently to his feet with surprising swiftness.

'_**She's strong.'**_

"There have been a string of thefts in Human World for the past couple of months." The Kuroichou was pulling out her cell phone to call someone. "I'm thinking that the- the creature that's been stealing is the same one who just tried to take off your head, _Kurama_." Again she sneered as his name passed her lips.

'_What's her problem?'_

'…'

'_Yes?'_

'_**I believe she doesn't believe that I-we- are truly The Yoko Kurama.'**_

Shuichi sighed. This was not what he was expecting.

"Who are you calling?" Shishi asked, curious.

"The manager for your boy band (it's a running joke in the series because Shishi looks like he should be the star of a boy band)." She replied, clearly not wanting to give any details. Yusuke gave her a look and she sighed. "I'm calling an old… associate of yours, Urameshi."

The Ex-Spirit Detective's eyebrows rose.

"Koenma?"

At this, the woman laughed.

"Spirit World isn't worth my time." She looked at the half-Yokai (Yusuke is half human, half Mazoku) with a half grin. "Their intelligence is so bad; they still don't know I even exist." She turned her back to the group to give her call some measure of privacy, then looked at Yusuke from over her shoulder. "And I would hate to be the one to tell them, understand?"

Hiei smirked. Maybe this woman wasn't so annoying after all.

"Hey ya, Kaname! How are you?"

Kurama blinked. Did Yusuke know any 'Kanames'?

"What?" The Kuroichou looked hurt. "Can't I call an old friend without needing anything?" She paused. "We'll you did tell me to call you if anything came up……. I'm in Makai… I sort of witnessed it, but it was a massive blur. Can she slow it down?" She smiled brightly. "Perfect! And I have spares!" She turned to give the rest of the group an evil grin. "We'll be right over." The phone was flipped off.

"Spares?" The boys all said together. Her grin only became wider.

* * *

Of all the people Kurama though he would be seeing again, out of all the people he could possibly think of as the person that the Kuroichou was talking to, he never imagined it would be Sniper.

But what really threw him for a loop was the fact that 'Kaname', Sniper's real name, had a sister.

A nice sister.

Who could look into the memories of other creatures and replay them for other people. And, of course, slow them down so they could tell what they were looking at.

Kurama looked at Sniper from the corner of his eye, noticing Hiei and Yusuke doing the same. This was a man who tried to kill him and Yusuke, and was stabbed in the chest by Hiei.

"How come you're not dead?" Hiei looked Kaname fully in the face as his sister worked on slowing down the memory from Touya. The Kuroichou's memories were unusable because she didn't even turn in the direction of the attack. She just acted.

The Kuroichou had her hands on Kaname's sister's shoulders. The two girls breathed as one and Kurama knew that he was missing something really important.

'_**She still hasn't explained how she knew about it.'**_ Yoko sulked. He didn't like not being able to kill anything after an attempt on his life. Shuichi shushed him in their shared mind.

Kaname shrugged.

"I don't ask Angels why they help."

"You think this chick's an Angel?" Yusuke sound a little skeptical.

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them , they were a shade darker, as if remembering something painful.

"I remember slipping away." Kurama took a step back in shock when he realized that Kaname was talking about his near-death experience. "And I remember not wanting to die like that. I wanted to see my sister at least one more time." His head was bowed slightly. "And then there was light." He turned to look those not a part of the Kuroichou's group in the eye. Kurama was slightly taken aback with what he saw in those eyes. Before, when Kaname was Sniper, his eyes were dark and full of despair. The despair of lost hope, of seeing the most horrible acts of mankind and knowing that he was capable of that.

But now his eyes were full of hope, faith, inner strength, and determination.

'_**He's changed. A lot.'**_

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama could see that Yusuke startled by what he saw as well.

"I opened my eyes, and I saw her." He didn't need to explain who 'her' was. "And she said to me that the choices that we make are our own. We can choose to be good people and we can choose to be bad people. While evil is so much easier at the beginning, it is altogether the wrong path for everyone. When you choose evil over good, you lose what makes you, you. And then she offered to help me find myself." He actually smirked then, lifting his hand behind his head as though he was embarrassed. "Sounds a little cheesy, doesn't it?"

"Actually, not really." Yusuke replied with a straight face.

"Got it." Kaname's sister walked over to them, her index finger aglow. "Who wants to see it?"

Everyone did. The memory took them back to where they were before, but from Touya's point of view and in slow motion. It didn't show them much, just a super fast Wolf Yokai trying to take off Kurama's head. He was just milliseconds too late as the Kuroichou was moving before the Wolf Yokai could be within range to sense.

"By the way, how did you know he was coming?" Suzuka asked, curious.

But the mysterious woman noticed something else.

"His boots."

"You knew he was coming from his boots?" Shishi asked, but Jin shook his head.

Kurama looked at them. They seemed out of place from the rest of the things he was wearing.

"Are those… gold?" Chuu crouched down before the frozen image.

"That explains it… and now I'm a little more worried than before." The Kuroichou didn't seem to hear him or she decided to ignore them completely. She turned to look at the rest. "Greek artifacts belonging to their Ancient Gods have been stolen. The first stolen was supposedly the winged sandals of Hermes."

"That explains his super speed." Shuichi deduced. Seeing everyone with demonic background giving him a strange look, he decided to explain. "Hermes was the messenger god of the Greeks."

"Oh, he was the mailman." Yusuke put in. Then, slower, as if unsure, he spoke again. "A mailman with super speed."

"You worked for Koenma. Did he ever seem impatient?" The Kuroichou asked.

Yusuke smirked, understanding.

"All the time."

The Kuroichou told them about the other things stolen, when, how many, and from where. Yusuke didn't seem to mind working with the 'Black butterfly'. He agreed that they should use all available contacts to find out where these people where. The Ex-Spirit Detective also agreed, much to Kurama's displeasure, that Kurama should be under watch, at least until he got to school.

"Why until he got to school?" Yusuke looked confused. Kurama noticed Touya, Chuu, and Jin's grins.

"Because. Mankind isn't nearly as frail as Sensui," She paused and looked at Kaname. The boy blinked, then smirked. "They are not nearly as helpless as Sensui, Spirit World, or you, Urameshi, seem to think." She turned to go.

"Wait." Kurama reached out and grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

Sakura half formed the thought of just 'phasing' out of his hand, but then he would know about one of her powers… and he didn't need to yet.

"How did I know the attack was coming?" She didn't turn to look at him, but Kurama could imagine the smirk on her face. "Easy. A little butterfly told me."

Kurama blinked, his grip on her wrist lost.

"Are you suggesting that you know someone who could tell the future? With enough accuracy to save Kurama's life? Then why doesn't this 'butterfly' tell you what is going on?" Hiei seemed confused and a little angry.

"Because, that's not how it works. If she tells what's going to happen, Ryu-dono will take actions to stop things from happening. Sometimes things need to happen. And sometimes when Ryu-dono does that, the Seer can see what will happen afterwards." Touya explained.

"That and I'll end up seeking her advice for every move I make." The Ryu-dono turned to look at them. "So, sometimes she 'suggests' I do something. Or not."

Suddenly she was gone.

All those who did not know her blinked in surprise.

'_**That was fast.'**_

Kurama wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the slightest movement from Hiei that might suggest he agreed.

* * *

Red. And Pain.

That was what her world was at the moment. The sidewalk was painted red, and the pain told her it came from her. From within her.

Laughter.

They were laughing at her. At her weakness. At her not fighting back.

She turned on the ground to look at their leader. The one with the colored, spiked hair.

And she smiled.

'_It doesn't matter how much you beat my body. You will know that true strength comes from within. And I will show it to you.'_

The gang scattered as the sounds of sirens approached. Her world was now red on red.

And then nothing but black.

* * *

Can you figure out who just got her face beaten in? Kudos to you if you do!


	19. Chapter 13: Part 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Read or Die, Azumanga Daioh or Fruits Basket (some of those who have read the 16th manga will recongize some of the dialogue). Again, Rioki Moondove (that's me!) does not own Sakaki, Hisami, Kurama (or anyone in his family for that matter), Kaitou, Kuronue , Maya, or Meiou Senior High School. I do own Sakura, Kurushimi, Rella J Sairen, Kcin, A-sensei, and anyone else that I might have forgotten. I will not tolerate any thievery of my story without permission in any shape or form... or I will sick Kuronue on you... maybe...

So yeah, I have excuses for the lateness of this chapter!

I went to college...

In another state.

I finished this at three o'clock this morning.....

They changed the lay out to up load things... It shall take awhile to get use to...

incarnationofvictory: Kuronue is Sakura's adoptive Father. He isn't her biological dad. As for who Sakura's mother (and father), they are Divines like Sakura, but they are already dead. Don't worry about the question of 'what are Divines', I'll explain it later. Promise!

(number of edits since posted: 5)

So here it is!

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Part 1

Confrontation

Shuichi sighed. He couldn't think.

'_**Where is she?!'**_ Yoko fumed in their mind. Sakura hadn't been there when he had left his mother's house this morning, nor was she at school when he arrived. He had searched the entire campus, including all the bathrooms and locker rooms, convinced she was somewhere. He was tense the entire time, sure that she would pop out of somewhere, scare him, and take a picture.

Now he was back in the Art room, staring (glaring) at the black butterfly in his rose portrait.

He sighed again, then huffed in anger at himself. Picking up the canvas, he switched it out for a blank one.

'_Ok, Yoko, let's think this out__**.'**_

'_**Think what out?' **_Yoko was never helpful when he was this irritable.

'_Something. Anything. We are stuck on something and-'_

'_**-We need to get past it.'**_ The Kitsune was upset, not stupid. He had Shuichi take a couple of breaths for him to calm their spirit down. _**'Now,'**_ he began almost cheerfully, _**'what shall we work out?'**_

Shuichi dipped his paint brush into a color, not really realizing which one, and looked inwardly as his hand moved by instinct.

'_The Kuroichou.'_

Yoko sent Shuichi an image of him sneering_. __**'Right, that's what you want to talk about…'**_

'_Well, it is.'_

'_**Only a fool lies to himself, "Strawberry Shortcake".'**_

Shuichi stiffened at the nickname. Yoko chuckled, knowing he had hit a nerve.

'_**We like her.'**_

'_We like who?' _Shuichi tried to ask innocently. He didn't want Sakura, as zany as she was, involved in his world.

'_**Don't play stupid with me. Not only does it not work, it embarrasses me.'**_

'_Fine!'_ He sighed again. _'I like her.'_

'_**We like her.'**_

Shuichi blinked. Yoko didn't like a lot of things. Mostly puzzles, thievery, annoying Hiei, and Shuichi's mother. Only the love of puzzles and his mother was shared between the two. _'And Sakura…'_

'_But, are we allowed to like her?'_

It was Yoko's turn to sigh.

'_**There you go with that human guilt.'**_

'_Answer me this one question then.'_

'_**Shoot.'**_

'_What would happen if-'_ Shuichi's thoughts faltered, not wanting to imagine where they were taking him. _'What would happen if she died because of us?'_

At first there was silence, and Shuichi thought Yoko had completely ignored him.

Then the pain struck. For a moment the red head thought he was under attack by some unseen force. But the pain came from within, from Yoko.

Their minds completely merged for a few seconds, and Shuichi now understood Yoko's anguish.

For Shuichi just the thought of those laughing eyes, no matter their real color, darkened in death was enough to make his heart clench in anguish.

But Shuichi was only 17. If such a thing did happen, it was possible (though unlikely) that he would get over it in time. There even might come a time when he liked a girl as he did Sakura. If Yoko didn't approve, Shuichi could find a way around him, maybe.

The pain that it caused Yoko alone made the Spirit Fox lose all pretenses. The Kitsune, on the other hand, was several thousand years old. He knew that girls, women, like Sakura didn't just appear every day. He might not be able to stand the agony of losing her.

And then there were the odds of them ever agreeing on the same girl again.

Their pain combined had Kurama finding himself curled up in a ball on the art stool, holding his knees to his chest in an effort to keep his heart from smashing into a billion pieces and littering the floor around him.

'_**She's too close to us.' **_They thought as one. _**'But can we push her away?'**_

And just to prove to them that they couldn't, a rerun of all the moments they had shared with her decided to go off in their mind. It was surprising that in just three days a girl had affected them this much.

**Sakura laughing. **

**Sakura dancing in the classroom with Maya. **

**Sakura teasing him. **

**Sakura laughing at him.**

**Sakura talking to Kcin-**

Shuichi's eyes, clenched shut in an effort to withstand the pain, flew open. The complete mergence with Yoko was broken as he took a shuddering breath.

**Sakura talking to Kcin.**

**Kcin calling her Obasan.**

**Kcin with the Kuroichou.**

**Kaname saying that the Kuroichou had saved him.**

**Sakura getting a ride from Dr. Kamiya.**

'_If Kuroichou is known to have helped at least one of Sensui's old psychics-?'_

'_**She could have helped more.'**_

In shock at his revelation, Kurama got up, splattering paint from his brush all over the floor and his pants. He somehow managed to keep hold of the object through his pain.

The canvas now had three rough images on them. One was a right blue eye with half a pair of glasses over them, nearly the exact shade of Sakura's blue.

The other two was a left blazing purple eye, the exact shade of the Kuroichou's and a Black Butterfly beneath the two.

'_**That explains it. That explains everything.'

* * *

**_

The first thing she became aware of, other than the blackness that wrapped around all her other senses, was voices. Murmurings in the beginning, but they steadily grew louder until she could make out who was saying what.

"How could you let this happen?!" That was her father's voice. He sounded outraged. She struggled to move, to tell him everything was fine and that it was no one's fault but her own.

She was alarmed when her body didn't respond immediately.

"Sir, I didn't know. She didn't tell me anything. If she had, she knew I would try to stop her." Kaname's voice drifted to her, filled with worry and concern. And anger.

She blinked when she realized Kaname was probably angry at her.

She blinked again when she realized she could.

'_Blinking. Blinking's good. Blinking doesn't hurt.'_

"Kitten." Kuronue was by her side the second her eyes had opened the second time. "Are you-?" He stopped, realizing that that was a stupid question.

"How-?" Sakura swallowed in an attempt to help her dry throat. When it didn't, Kaname offered her some water that Dr. Kamiya, now known as Dr. Miyaka, just brought in. "How bad is it?"

"Multiple fractures and breaks seem to be the worst of it." The Doctor informed her as she grimaced. "That's after I stopped some massive internal bleeding. You're lucky to be alive."

"That's what the Doctor always says."

The group assembled smiled. If she was well enough to joke, she'll be fine. The Doctor left to check on his other patients.

"Battoman-sama, who did this to you?" Kaname was glaring. "And why didn't you fight back? What happened?"

Sakura blinked once more. Blinking _was _good: it didn't hurt your throat, it helped your eyes, and it was as easy and natural as breathing.

"Not everyone is the same, Kaname-kun." She said quietly.

Kaname seemed confused.

Kuronue understood though. His hand curled around the hand not in a brace, a sad look on his face.

"Why must you try to change people who don't want to?" He asked, almost inaudibly. He knew the answer before he spoke the question but he hoped something was different.

"If they didn't want to be 'changed', they wouldn't have called to me."

Kaname blinked, compression dawning on him.

"You _let_ them do this to you? To save them?" He seemed as outraged as Kuronue was before. "Maybe you should leave-" He began, but then stopped short. "Would you have gone this far with me?" His expression had changed from anger to curiosity mixed with awe.

She lifted her head as much as she could without pain shooting up her spine.

"What do you think?" She gave him a soft smile.

'Sniper' drew in a deep breath, gave her a look of adoration and ran out of the room.

Kuronue and Sakura watched him go.

"Good job, Kitten. Now we can get that 'I made a teenage boy cry' 'Monster badge' you've wanted so much. I don't think we have to tell them he was crying out of happiness, do we?" He turned to find his daughter not listening. "You know, when I was your age and an elder was speaking to me-"

"-You would blow a raspberry in their face." Sakura interrupted.

Kuronue tried to glower at her, but his smirk ruined it.

"Only half the time. The other times I actually listened."

"And that was only if the subject was interesting."

"What's more interesting than 'Monster badges'?" Kuronue teased, his hand squeezing hers.

She looked up at him.

"What time is it?"

He blinked.

"You're immortal. Why do you care what time it is?"

She gave him a disapproving look.

He sighed.

"You are also badly injured. Rest."

"You know what they say: 'No rest for the Wicked'."

This time the glower was successful.

"Look." Sakura shifted to be more comfortable in her hospital bed. "Miyaka can't watch me all day for one thing. For another, this place makes me ill."

Kuronue nodded, already knowing that she felt ill in such places when people looked at the possibility of death.

"If you wanted to get all patched up so you could be suicidal- the suicidal hero," he corrected himself when she started to look upset. "You shouldn't have written this." He handed her the note that had told them where to find her and when. The post script said not to get Ava's help. "What are you thinking?!" The several thousand year old bat Yokai was almost shouting now. "I thought you broke Ava out of a mental hospital, not the other way around!!"

When Kuronue took a breath to yell some more, Sakura said one word.

"Dad."

Kuronue looked at her hard for about a minute.

"I have to go to school, Dad. I need to confront her now or never."

He continued to look at her, but now his face was full of concern.

"No more crazy stunts?"

"You know I can't promise that."

"Call me before you do then?"

"Sure."

* * *

If he thought epiphanies where suppose to make everything better, he was sadly mistaken. Now, not only was he wondering where she was, but he was torn between worrying about her well being and worrying about her plans for him. She knew that he was a Kitsune, but the way she sneered every time she had said his old name made him positive that she was underestimating him.

'_**The real question is 'Is she our enemy?'**_

'_If she was our enemy, why would she rescue us?'_

'_**To use us for later. That's what I would have done.'**_

'_Well, not all of us are thousand plus year old Kitsune who were master thieves.'_

'_**It isn't my fault that "you" all aren't. But that brings up another question…'**_

'_?'_

'_**What **__**is she?'**_

'_Let's worry about that after the question of 'Where is she' is answered.'_

A breeze came in through the window and Kurama took a deep breath.

'_**Kcin! GET HIM!!!'**_ Yoko had Shuichi get up, but that was when the teenager took over again. He cleaned up the art room, ignoring the irritated Kitsune. _**'Don't just stand there! GO!! GET ANSWERS!!!'**_

Shuichi sighed. He could tell that Yoko was going to be difficult today. And he knew that his less than swift place was driving the other nuts.

'_**FASTER!'**_ the 1,000+ year old Kitsune decided to give Shuichi a vocabulary lesson of the foulest words he had picked up in his life when the younger half didn't comply.

'_**There he is!'**_ Kcin was outside, apparently waiting for someone while looking worried. Before he could comment on it, Yoko let out a piercing mental shout of _**'POUNCE!'**_ This caused Shuichi to actually jump a little.

Kcin's head snapped (complete with sound effect) around to him, confirming Hiei's earlier statement of Kcin being able to read their mind.

'_**Your pouncing sucks, by the way.'**_ Fortunately, Kurama knew how to guard his thoughts from unwanted 'listeners'. While quick to set up, it strained him mentally, so he didn't do it all the time.

'_I'll be sure to work on that.'_ Shuichi replied dryly.

'_**Oh, please do! Then we can pounce Sakura and get some answers out of her.'**_

'_Her aura makes you want to run, what makes you think we'll get any answers from her?'_

'_**Her aura makes **__**me**__** want to run. Not you. That's why it is you pouncing, not me. So work on it.'**_

Shuichi sighed while observing Kcin. The other boy had seemed startled when he had come up.

'_And no wonder with the way you're acting._'

Before Yoko could answer, Shuichi focused on the other boy.

"_Ohayougozaimasu__(Good Morning__)_, Kcin-kun, if I may call you that."

"Um, sure. Ohayou. " Kcin turned back from Kurama to face the road.

An unsettling feeling settled somewhere in the vicinity of Kurama's stomach.

"Is there something wrong?" Even as the words left his mouth, Kurama knew that something was indeed wrong.

"Obasan-chan was attacked last night…"

He remembered how she had acted on the stairs yesterday and he knew she wouldn't have defended herself. Their vision swam for a moment on hearing that single sentence. The rest of it seemed to come from a far off place.

"…She was hospitalized, but she wants to come to school anyway."

He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and he found himself leaning forward.

"Are you alright?" Kcin looked closely at him. The freshman blinked, comprehension coming into his eyes. "She's going to be alright, Shuichi-kun."

"Where-" He started, but then a voice that was vaguely familiar rang out.

"Oy, you, shorty!" The speaker was none other than Rella J. She seemed to be trying to get Kcin's attention. But why-?

Kurama suddenly let out a snarl when it dawned on him who would be the most likely suspect in Sakura's injury.

"So, how's your 'Aunty' doin-HEY!" Rella J had been hoping to give the nephew a black eye to add 'insult to injury', as the saying went, when suddenly it was _Shuichi_ whose fist was in her face and _Kcin's_ hand keeping it from making contact.

The look the red-head gave her could curdle milk. For the first time in Rella J's short life she realized that she was living dangerously. The thought scared her.

"What's going on down there?"

'_Oh dear.' _

"You three, up in my office, right now." A-Sensei said from her second story office.

* * *

One of the golden rules of childhood is never tell. All three students, Kcin, Shuichi, and Rella J., stuck to this golden rule. They stood there mutely when A-Sensei asked them what was going on outside. When they didn't reply, she stared at Shuichi, who fidgeted under her gaze. Yoko took the stance of the golden rule, being the same rule that thieves used quite often. Shuichi, on the other hand, if circumstances were different and he wasn't bonded to Yoko, would have probably caved easily and told, just to not have his mother get a call home.

_**'I love her too, Shuichi, but a man's got to have his priorities. Stand up for what you believe in-'**_

_'I believe in honesty-'_

_**'Is that why mother doesn't know about me?'**_

Shuichi flinched.

_'Touche'_

_**'Thank you.'**_

"Fine." Kurama's head shot up when A-Sensei spoke. "You may all leave. But," She gave them a piercing look as they began to file to the door. "If I catch you three doing anything like that again, there will be harsh punishments for all involved." The gaze intensified. "Everyone."

Kcin sucked in his breath. Shuichi looked at him as they left the room.

"She meant Obasan too." He answered Kurama's questioning silence. Then he paused and looked around. "Where'd Rella go?"

Yoko began swearing when they realized the most likely place Rella J. would go if she had gotten punished (even if it was just 'almost punished') would be to go antagonize her latest victim: Sakura.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here like that." A voice hissed next to her. Sakura moved one of the crutches so she could sit easier.

When Kcin hadn't come to assist her to class, Maya was happy to help. The other girl had hung around when Rella J. had appeared. The Empath was smart: she knew who had hurt Sakura. The new psychic was now torn between watching what happened and going for reinforcements. She knew she was helpless in a fight between the two.

Shuichi and Kcin suddenly appeared by the door, out of breath. Shuichi made a move to get Rella J. away from Sakura, but Kcin stopped him. Maya watched as Kcin shook his head 'no' at the red head.

The tension in her ex-crush was a sort of wake up call for Maya. Shuichi looked so composed all the time that it never crossed her mind that he might actually be dangerous to anyone.

The glare he was shooting Rella J. with made her shiver in fear. In one moment, the image she had for years of 'sweet', 'gentlemen' Shuichi was shattered.

'_No, not shattered… maybe 'crumbled' is a better word?' _The image was still there, but now it just had a darker edge, a promise of danger.

She had not been idle in the hours since she had realized her power. Sakura had given her exercises to do and Kcin was kind enough to help her with them. She had wondered briefly why she was learning so easily to which Kcin responded that her power was probably one of the most natural: being able to understand what others are feeling.

Kcin had taught her a lot of things yesterday. One was how to shield her mind from unwanted intruders and another to shield it from an over-load of emotions. It was now that she let down the shield so that she could feel the emotions in the room.

'_Kcin is… angry, scared, concerned…'_ the list went on. She moved to her next target. Sakura had asked that when Maya read people's feelings that she try for the most human first so she wouldn't be overwhelmed.

'_Rella J. is feeling triumphant, proud, overconfident… and frightened.'_

Maya blinked and turned her head slightly to look at Shuichi went she was hit with the feelings of _two_ instead of one. She nearly stumbled both physically and mentally, but Kcin had managed to slip in and save her from both possibilities by grabbing a hold of her elbow and steadying her mind.

'_You ok?'_

'… _yes.'_ Telepathic communication wasn't as easy as the rest and her answers tended to be jumbled with whatever she was thinking at the time, but Kcin seemed to be able to sort through the mess that was her mind. He had suggested she meditate every morning for two hours. She blanched at the idea, but he said that it would help her in more ways than one. Two hours until she got the hang of everything, then maybe one hour.

She turned back to the red head.

'_He's- they're so… angry.'_ The rage radiating off of him almost had her backing up. He wasn't livid at her though, but at Rella J. _'and afraid…'_ Fear was fighting with anger at which one Shuichi should act. '_He's probably concentrating on the wrath within him to keep him above the ocean of panic he is in.'_

The room was full of dread.

Except for one.

'_Sakura is really calm-'_

"What makes you so angry?" Sakura finally replied to Rella J.'s earlier statement.

Confusion came from Rella J.

"…Huh? You aren't going to preach to me, are you?" Rella J. paused as Sakura began to open her mouth. "-Whatever. You can take your preaching and shove it up your-"

"I'm not going to preach. Just tell me what's so irritating." Sakura interrupted.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"I think it is because you beat me up because of this anger."

Shuichi's fury intensified and Kcin had to use both hands to keep the red head from going after the other girl.

"Well, you for starters, little miss priss!" Rella J.'s lid on her emotions suddenly popped openlike the cork from a champagne bottle. "It's EVERYTHING you prick! G-d, you're annoying! It's everything okay?! Everything Pisses Me Off! Them!" She pointed to Maya, Shuichi and Kcin. "And them!" A wave to the widow outside to indicate the students milling around there. "And You!" Rella J. shoved her finger in Sakura's face but the spectacled girl didn't back down. "Everyone and everything! I Hate your G-D DAMN Guts! You just…. You all treat people like garbage, BUT YOU'RE JUST AS BAD! QUIT TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE ALL FRIGGIN' PERFECT!!"

She took a breath and suddenly realized that she was ranting. Embarrassment seeped from her as red colored her face. Her arm went back and- Shuichi made a move to intercept the move, but Kcin kept him back-

_SMACK!_

Rella J. slapped Sakura across the face hard enough to nearly knock off her glasses. Shuichi _snarled_ and tried to get out of Kcin's hold, but the younger boy managed to take him to the ground and pin him. The antics of the boys were ignored by the furious Rella J. and the ever calm Sakura.

"Leave me alone. I wish everyone would just… go. Get out of my life. I'd be better off with YOU DEAD! DIE!" Rella J. picked up Sakura by the collar and slapped her again. "GO TO HELL!" Another slap. "DIE!" The Texan began to shake her prey. "You disappear! You fall apart!"

"You lie."

It was the first time Sakura had spoken since Rella J. began her rant. It stopped everyone.

"I think you want them to care. You want them to look at you, don't you?" Sakura tilted her head to the side to better see Rella J., the bandage around her head shifted by the slaps. "You want those people to want you, to need you. You want them to listen to you. To understand somehow. You want them to accept you." Sakura's collar slipped between numb and shaking fingers. "I think… you want them to _Love _you."

"**SHUT UP!!!!"** Rella J. screamed.

_**SMACK!**_

This slap sent Sakura sprawled across her desk and chair, her head hitting the wall hard. The spectacled girl's hand flew to her face, scarlet blood pouring from her nose.

The door flew open. Students had come when they had heard the scream. Rella J. whirled around to glare at them and they shrank back, afraid. She stormed across the room and out the door, leaving whispers in her wake.

The three observers now rushed over to the wounded girl, who was trying to settle back into her seat with a broken leg, one arm in a sling and the other hand trying to keep the blood from soiling her school clothes.

Before anything else could be said, Shuichi picked up Sakura like she weighed next to nothing and flew out of the room toward the nurse's office.


End file.
